Crying on the Inside
by Mollypolly55
Summary: I love Fang, I really do. I hope he still loves me after he finds out. We uh, kinda made love/did the dirty. But I have no clue what to do now! I'm sorta pregnant.. What do I do! Who do I tell! What about the flock! Most immportantly what about the baby?
1. Chapter 1 poor nudge

**This is my first story I've written hope you like it!**

* * *

My flock and I were flying, going know where in particular. Just flying. I smiled; my flock was happy and safe. Angel and total were giggling about something; Iggy and Gazzy were talking. I glanced over at Fang. MY fang, god I love him! He noticed me staring and raised an eyebrow, I shock my head and he sighed. I looked back, Nudge was slowing down and way far behind us.

I slowed down and when I was next her asked, "You okay Nudge?" she had been very quite too, which is weird since she usually never shuts up.

"My stomach hurts really bad. Can we land and stay at a hotel or something? Just like rest for a bit?"

I nodded; "Yeah we'll hang out at a hotel and when you feel better will leave, sound good?" she nodded. "Guys!" I called out, they turn around to face use. "Nudge isn't feeling good so we're gonna land and rest at a hotel until she feels better."

They all agreed. Angel slowed down a bit to fly next to nudge, that's nice I thought. Angel smiled back.

* * *

When we got to the hotel we rented two rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls. Once every one was settled in, I turned to fang. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah I saw a McDonald's next door, we could go there."

"Okay sounds good."

We were all walking over to McDonald's, then bringing the food back to the hotel and eating there. I smiled when fang held my hand. I glanced at him he was smiling too. Wait Fang was smiling? Aw he must like holding my hand! I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, not caring if the flock saw. Fang squeezed my hand in response.

Once we were back at the hotel everyone was sprawled out in the girl's room in front of the tv. It was calm and relaxing to just sit there and not worry about anything. Nudge got off the floor and went to the bathroom. I hope she isn't sick, if she doesn't come out in two minutes I'll go check on her make sure she's okay.

Then from the bathroom I heard Nudge call out, "Max!"

I quickly hop off the bed and ran to the bathroom door, "Nudge you okay? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, hurry!"

I came in, closed the door, and locked it. Then came to sit by nudge, who was sitting on the title with her arms curled around her knees. "Nudge sweetie what's wrong?" Her face was streaked with tears.

"I… Think I started… my period…" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh, Nudge its okay!" I wrapped her in a hug. "It's know big deal sweetie. We'll take of everything, stay here I'll go grab my bag and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." She sniffles. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I ran out of the bathroom and grab my bag. Fang gave me a questioning look, which I ignored and ran back to the bathroom.

I usually would have told Nudge to women up, but this kind of thing could be traumatic if you don't know what it was. I learned from personal experience. Once Nudge was taking care of and I told her about everything she was okay with it I guess. We walked out of the bathroom. I sat next to Fang and Nudge was on the floor lying down.

Fang whispered, "What happen? Is Nudge okay?"

"She told me not to tell anyone."

He sighed. "Fine don't tell me."

I playfully elbowed him and replied, "Gladly."


	2. Chapter 2 hot and heavy

The next morning we went to Denny's for breakfast. I'm pretty sure Fang guessed what was wrong with Nudge. Angel knew too. But Iggy and Gazzy didn't.

After the waitress took our orders Gazzy said, "I bet I can go longer without blinking then you, Nudge!"

Nudge rolled her eyes. "BRING IT ON!" So I guess she's feeling better.

Fang grabbed my had and started playing with my fingers. I smiled and mouthed, "Did you guess what was wrong with Nudge?"

Fang nodded and mouthed back "I'm pretty sure, and also you left your back pack in there wide open so everyone could see what's in there so I'm pretty sure I know what was wrong with her."

I pulled my hand back and cross my arms over my chest, and stuck my tongue out at him. He shrugged.

"I WIN!" Gazzy shouted.

"Well you cheated." Nudge shot back

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"GUYS!" I shouted. "Could you like shut up for 5 minutes?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Fang mouth, "PMS." Gazzy and Nudge giggled.

I flipped Fang off and didn't talk to him for the rest of breakfast.

When we got back to the hotel Angel asked, "Can we go swimming?"

"Yeah that'd be so much fun! I hope they have a hot tub do you think they'll have a hot tub-" Nudge asked

Then Gazzy interrupted her. "Pleeeaaassseee Mmmaaaxxx?"

I sighed, "Fine, but I'm gonna stay here."

"Me too." Fang said

"Iggy's in charge."

"Hey I can't be in charge?" Total demanded.

"Fine! Total too. It doesn't matter."

Every got changed and head down stairs. I crawled onto a bed, only Fang and I were in the room. He came over and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me. Oh it felt soo good. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, with out thinking I open my mouth and sighed. Our tongues started wrestling together. When I heard myself moan I brushed, Fang must have noticed because he mumbled, "Don't be embarrassed."

We kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and kissing. I felt Fang's hands start to push up my shirt. I didn't stop him. When my shirt was fully off, I yanked Fangs shirt off. We kept kissing. Fang groaned really loud and and I barely suppressed a giggle. Then his pant came off then mine. So Fang was in his boxers and me in my bra and panties.

When I heard Fang ask, "Can I take your bra off?" I realized this was going to be the real thing.

"Yes." I felt my bra get unclipped, all the while Fang was kissing me, and then it was pulled off my chest. Fang stopped kissing me and looked down at my chest. It was his first time seeing me bra less. I blushed at the hungry glint in his eyes. He started sucking on my right breast, I started moaning and couldn't stop. After a couple minuets Fang stopped sucking on my chest and pulled off his boxers. I looked down at his erection, and Fang kissed my forehead.

Fang cupped my chin making me look him straight in the eye and asked. " Max, can I take off your underwear?"

I swallowed. "Yes." Fang pulled my panties off and threw them somewhere in the room. He titled his head and started liking my clit. Ooooohhh mmmyyyy gggooodd it felt incredible. I started moaning and saying Fang over and over. When I was about to have my first orgasm Fang stopped. I cried out in disappointment. I panted/asked, "Why'd you stop?"

He smirked. "I want to feel you when," He shrugged "You know."

I stopped Panting. "Okay go inside me Fang."

"Are you sure? It might hurt."

"I know and Im ready."

Fang slowly put himself in me. I sucked in a breath.

Fang stopped "You okay?"

"Keep going"

He did. All of a sudden the pain stop and I felt pure bliss. I started moaning and so did Fang. We were moving our bodies in sync. My first orgasm hit me like a tidal wave. Fang collapsed on me. We were both breathing heavy.

Fang kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"That was great"

"I know, it was amazing!"

"You okay?"

I thought about that and smiled, "I feel perfect!"

Fang wrapped me a hug and so much skin touching reminded me we were naked, I stiffed and blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed you're beautiful every inch of you."

"We should get dressed." We quickly got dressed fixed the bed and looked in the mirror and fixed our hair. We sat back on the bed and turned the tv on.

Then I remembered something. Something very important. We didn't use protection…

"Fang-" I got cut off as the flock ran in shivering.

Nudge mumbled, "They didn't have a hot tub."


	3. Chapter 3 baby maybe?

That night we were all in our beds; I was sharing one with Nudge. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened early that day. I was happy it happened, but what if I was pregnant? Would I be a good mom? If I am pregnant would the baby be okay? I sighed and let myself drift into sleep.

* * *

**12 days later**

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel convinced me to let them go to the carnival across the street by themselves. I know, shocking!

"Bye Max!" Angel called.

"See ya." Iggy

"Bye," Gazzy

"Bye Bye!" Nudge.

"Be safe ok? If you see erasers fly away."

"Sure." Iggy said lazily.

"Bye." They walked out the door.

I was in the guys room and felt too sleepy to walk to my room so I plopped myself down on Fangs bed. Fang came over and lay down beside me. I turned on my side so I was facing the wall and Fang did the same thing so he was spooning me.

"What's wrong? You've been really quite lately." Fang asked

I shrugged, "I've just been thinking." I defiantly wasn't going to tell him right now that I might be pregnant.

"Max"- Fang rolled me over so I was facing him. "What's wrong? You've been acting different ever since we had sex. I mean if it was bad we'll get better at it-". I cut Fang off with a kiss.

"Fang it's not that, I had a lot of fun when we did it." I kissed his cheek. "I've just been thinking."

"So you don't want to break up?"

"What? Fang why would I wanna break up? I love you, I always will." I smiled at him.

"I love you too." He kissed my lips, not hungrily but sweetly, comforting.

We continued kissing. When I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, I pulled away. "Fang I'm not in the mood."

"Come on Max it'll be fun." He kept kissing me hard and rolled over so he was straddling my waist.

"Fang." I said in a warning voice.

He ignored the warning pulled my shirt up so my bra was exposed. "FANG!" I pushed him off me, pulled my shirt down, and went through the door dividing our rooms then slammed it shut and locked it. GOD! I thought, as I lied down on my bed. Jeez! I told him to stop! What an ass.

I clicked the tv on, when I heard someone knock on the dividing door. "I'm sorry Max, please let me in."

"Go away." I mumbled

"Please."

All of the sudden my stomach lurched, I sprang to my feet and ran to the bathroom with my had over my mouth.

I heard Fang call, "Max? Max? You okay?" I couldn't answer right then.

After about 5 minutes of barfing my guts out, I sat back on the tile. Finally I got up to go unlock the door, I wanted Fang to hold me and tell me he loved. I didn't care anymore, what he did earlier.

I unlock the door, sat on the bed, and Fang came in and sat on the bed with me. I curled into his chest and he stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry I did that," Fang apologized, "And are you okay? Did you throw up?".

"It's ok I forgive you, and yeah I just got sick in the bathroom."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I just think I'm getting sick."

"Want me to get you some medicine or bring the trash can over here in case you get sick again?"

"I'm fine." I probably wasn't though. I bet I'm pregnant.

Fang clicked the tv on. Five minutes later the flock came in carrying stuffed animals, prizes, popcorn, cotton candy, and corn dogs. When I smelled the food I moaned, and buried my head in Fang's chest.

"Hey guys can you bring all the stuff in the other room? Max's sick." Fang said.

"Yeah, sure," Gazzy replied.

Every one left, and I looked up at Fang. I could be carrying his baby; in 9 months I might be a mother! I know you have to wait two weeks to take a pregnancy test, so I have uuumm 2 more days I think. Great 2 more days of waiting.


	4. Chapter 4 Tick Tock

**2 days later. The 14****th**** day**

The flock and I were on our way to get Taco Bell for lunch. How would we survive without fast food?

Fang was holding my hand as always, Angel and Nudge were skipping, and Iggy, Gazzy, and Total were starting a contest to see who could eat the most bean burritos, which will suck because if Gazzy eats beans, you better hope there's a window in the room.

We walked by a Walgreen's pharmacy, and I realized I could get a pregnancy test. "Uh, F-Fang." Great I'm stuttering, he'll notice something's up. "I need to get something from Walgreen's, c-could you just grab me a couple tacos?"

"Sure, but I can come with you."

"No it's fine." He started to follow me, "Fang seriously, stay." I kept walking and he didn't follow. Good.

I'm not sure now if I'm pregnant or not. I hadn't thrown up since the one time. So I don't know.

I walked in and went straight to the pregnancy test aisle. I looked at all the tests and grabbed the one that looked like the best one. At the check out there was an middle aged lady who rung up the test.

"Is this for you?"

I didn't hesitate, "No it's for my friend."

"Oh, well tell her good luck."

"Thanks." I said and walked out.

When I got back to the hotel I stood outside the girls bedroom door, hoping that everyone was in the guys room because if they were in the girls room I don't know how I'll dodge them. I took a deep breath and walked in. To my luck they were in the guy's room.

THANK GOD! I thought as I hurried into the bathroom, I heard Fang start to say, "Hey Max-". But I closed the bathroom door. After I turned the fan on so no could hear the bag rustling. I read the instructions. They seem simple; I set the box on the counter and followed the instructions. After I took the test I set it on a piece of toilet and read the box again. I had to wait 5 minutes I looked at my watch 1:50. I set the box back on the counter and grabbed the test.

After 3 minutes of waiting I was so nervous I was about to punch the wall, god this is the longest 5 minutes of my life! I wish Fang was in here with me. Waiting here holding my hand, telling me he'd love me no matter what. I mean how will he react? Will he be happy or sad? What if he breaks up with me? I felt tears building up in my eyes just think about it.

I looked at my watch, 5:56. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the stick over. Positive… I'm… I'm.. Pregnant. I felt tears build up again and spill over. I was pregnant. I was gonna have a baby at 16! Oh my god! What was I gonna do? Definitely no abortion, or adoption… So that means I'll have to keep the baby.

I started sobbing, what am I gonna do? I heard a knock on the door and Fang say, "Max, can I come in? Are you okay?"

"No!" my voice broke great he could tell I was crying. I quickly wrapped the test in toilet paper and threw it in the trash just as Fang came in and locked the door.

I should have locked the door! I knew I should've! Fang came over to sit next to me. "Max what's wron-", his eyes fell on the pregnancy box. I bit my lip, CRAP CRAP CRAP!

I closed my eyes then buried my head in my hands as I prepared for Fang to storm out.

"Max, what's this?" Fang asked in a shaky voice. I started crying all over again. From my reaction Fang could probably guess I was pregnant. He proved my thought when he said, "Great just great, Max!"

I looked up at him my vision was blurry. "What do you mea-"

He interrupted. "This all your fault Max!"

"What?" I said taken aback. How could he say that? "No it's not!" I yelled in a broken voice. I had to get out of here get some air or something. I quickly got up and ran of the bathroom crying, The bedroom window was open and I jumped out it. Then I took off flying in hyper speed. When I reached an empty park I landed in a tree and broke down in sobs.

After an hour of crying, I started thinking. This wasn't my fault! I'll run away! Me and my baby! We'll go to my moms. Then I realized I couldn't do that. What about the rest of the flock? I sighed and sat up. I lifted my shirt up so my belly was exposed. There was hardly and itty itty bulge there. I rubbed my stomach. I'm gonna have a baby…

After waiting another hour just to think, I flew to the hotel. Every was still in the guys room. I quickly closed and locked the dividing door. Nudge has a room key if she or Angel wanted to come in. I flopped on my bed and crawled under the covers then started rubbing my tummy again.

Angel and Nudge came in a few minutes later and hoped on my bed. I stopped rubbing my stomach and sat up. "What's up guys?" I asked.

"Why'd you fly away then lock the dividing door?" Angel asked.

I sighed; I guess I'll tell them. "Guys… I'm pregnant."

They looked at each other then squealed happily. "Max is gonna have a baby!" Nudge squealed. I didn't care if the guys heard. "The baby will be so cute! Do you think it's a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl!"

"Who's the daddy?" Angel asked.

"Um Fang's the daddy."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah when I told him, he freaked out, and I flew off."

"That's why he was acting so weird, he kept mumbling how stupid he was. He wouldn't stop and-"

"Nudge." Angel slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"It's okay guys, don't worry about Fang. I'll take care of it." Great I get to talk to the asshole again. "Here, lets watch tv." I handed Nudge the remote. So Fang was sorry he said that? Hhmm.

There was a knock on the door. I walked to the door excepting it to be a maid. But it wasn't. "What do you want Fang?" I demanded as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I didn't know why but I felt the need to protect him.

All of the sudden Fang yanked me out of the doorway, and the door closed be hind me. Then Fang's mouth smashed to mine. I was kind of hesitant as I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck.

Fang pulled back a bit, "I'm so sorry max. It defiantly isn't your fault. I'm so so sorry." His voice sounded broke by the time he finished.

I looked him in the eye. Still not sure if I forgave him. But I surprised my self when I said, "It's okay Fang. I'm sorry that I'm pregnant. I should have took the pill or something." I felt tears spill over. I tried to wipe them off before Fang realized, but he grab my hand and held it then he started giving my lips, forehead, and cheeks kisses.

"Max sshh, it's okay honey, it's not your fault, I'm sorry."

I looked up at him wiping tears away again. "I love you Fang."

"I love you so much, we'll do whatever you want, if you want to keep the baby,"- he started rubbing my belly- "Then we'll keep it."

"Really?"

"Really."

I smiled at him as he gave me one more peck on my lips. Then we walked back into our room again, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5 Mommy max!

The flock was hanging out in the hotel after dinner. Fang told the guys that I was pregnant so every in the flock knew. But my mom and Ella didn't know…

"Fang?" I asked turning my head so I could look at him because I was sitting in his lap.

"What's up?" He replied tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We haven't told my Mom… And I don't really want to tell her over the phone. We could fly over there tomorrow?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question. "It's only a 4 hour flight."

"Okay, that sounds good, we'll visit them for a couple days." He pecked my lips.

I heard Gazzy murmur, "Get a room." I rolled my eyes,

"Hey guys, tomorrow we're gonna go visit Mom and Ella."

The flock cheered. "This will be so much fun! We haven't seen them in a long time. I miss them. They probably miss us too. Ella's lucky though she gets to go to school. It'd be cool to go to school-"

"Nudge." I interrupted. "Breathe."

We watch tv for another hour until I made everyone go to bed. The flock decided Fang and I should get our own room, which I thought was ridicules because that met Angel and Nudge shared a bed and Iggy and Gazzy shared one. Yet there was an empty bed next to Fang and I.

The diving door was shut, Gazzy probably closed it incase we kiss again. I glanced at the clock, 11:50. Fourty five minutes after I made the flock go to bed.

I was thinking about when Fang and I had sex, he was spooning me right now, though probably asleep. Suddenly I was filled with need, I needed Fang like right _now!_

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" He didn't sound sleepy at all. He must've never fallen asleep. "What's up?"

I rolled over so I was straddling his waist; glad the flock gave us our own room. I started drawing circles on his chest. "I was thinking... about the last time we… you know." I wasn't exactly sure how to ask for what I wanted. "And I was wondering if you wanted to do it again?"

He smirked. "Right now?"

"Yes." Hurrying up with the decision Fang.

"What if the flock hears us?"

"We'll just have to be quite."

He smiled bringing his lips up to mine. We gave each other a couple pecks but Fang wasn't going as fast as I needed him to. I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip. Then our tongues started wrestling. His tongue won.

I kept suppressing moans, but a couple slip out. I yanked his shirt off and threw it somewhere. Fang did the same. Since I don't where bras to bed my chest was completely exposed to Fang again.

This time, I didn't blush when Fang started at my chest. Then we started kissing and kissing and kissing. His pant came off then mine. We didn't stop kissing as Fang twirled my nipple between his fingers. I moaned low and soft. The flock defiantly wouldn't hear us.

Fang pulled his boxers off then my panties. He put himself in me, and we moved sync again. The only deference was I was on top. I collapsed on Fang panting.

After a minute of catching our breath Fang wrapped his arms around me and kissed my sweaty forehead. "I love you Fang."

I love you too." He kissed my lips then said, "We should get dressed, if the flock finds us like this there'd be trouble."

I nodded. "That wouldn't be good." We got dressed then went back to the bed. I curled up next to Fang, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day we were 2 hours away from my mom's house. Man. I wanted to stop and rest I was tried, hungry, my back hurt, and so did my wings. Ugh, but I defiantly wasn't going to cave. 2 more hours' max you can do it.

**1 hour later**

I was gonna die. Or pass out for something! I need to rest! Don't cave Max come on; you're the flock's fearsome leader.

I sighed. Ugh this sucked! Fang flew up be side me. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay right now."

"You sure we could land and rest for a bit."

"Im fine Fang."

"You sure?"

"YES! Im. Fine. Fang." Great, now im being a bitch to my soul mate.

_**Its pregnancy hormones max.**_

Great. Welcome back voice! Nice to hear from you again! Not.

No reply.

Good I thought. Then I saw it. My mom's house. Her home. Our home.

We landed and I dang the doorbell.

Ella answered. "MAX!" She gave me a hug. "I've missed you guys so much! We haven't seen you in a while." She gave the rest of the flock hugs too. I noticed she hugged Iggy a couple seconds longer then every one else.

"Hey where's Mom? I need to talk to her. Well you too."

"She's in the kitchen."

I walked to the kitchen. My mom saw me and ran over to give me a hug. "Max! I missed you! You need to visit more often."

I nodded. "Yeah I've missed you guys too." She gave me a peck on my check. "But uh, there's something I need to tell you." I glanced over and saw the flock watching us. "Privately." I added. Then grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom.

When we got in her room I closed the door and sat on her bed.

"Max sweetie, what's wrong?"

I looked up at her. "Well…. Um…"

"You can tell me any thing sweetie." She said and patted my arm.

"Please don't be mad." I whispered.

"What? Why Would I be mad?"

I sigh, just spit it out Max. "Well um Fang and I…. 15 days ago…. We were by ourselves… and… and… we both wanted to… it was my first time… and..."

My mom caught on. "Oh no." She whispered.

I felt tears building up and blinked them back. "We… we had… unprotected sex and I'm pregnant… I'm so sorry Mom." My voice came out as a whisper.

"Oh Max," She bent down and hugged me. "Sweetie it's okay we'll take care of everything. You'll have nothing to worry about… I want you and the flock to stay with me until you have your baby, you can stay longer if you want too." She kissed my check. "It's okay."

I felt tears build up again and spill over. I quickly wiped them away. Great this baby is making me cry too much. "I'm sorry Mom." I hugged her again.

"It's okay. We'll go shopping this weekend. Get you guys some new close and things to decorate your rooms. Also baby supplies." We all had our own rooms but the only things in them were beds for when we stayed the night.

"Thank you so much Mom."

She gave me another hug. "It's what Mothers are for. We should probably go out there before Iggy blows up the kitchen."

I nodded "Yeah." We stood up, then I heard Ella shout, "WHAT! MAX IS PREGNANT?"

I giggled and my mom and I left on that note.


	6. Chapter 6 shopping always sucks

That Weekend

We're going to go shopping today so fun! Yeah right. Nudge kept going on and on about the stuff she wanted to buy, we disguised Total as a Helping Dog for Iggy and Total wouldn't stop complaining about his vest being itchy, Angel and Gazzy were arguing about something, I was having horrible morning sickness and I didn't even want to come in the first place… but oh well, and Fang wouldn't leave me alone.

"Max we can go back home if you want to."

I tightened my ponytail. "I'm fine Fang."

"Are you sure?" He started rubbing my belly

"Fang seriously we're all good. It's okay."

"Max-".

"Fang." He sighed.

Ugh I just want to take a hot shower or curl up and watch a movie. Not walk the mall! But I bet I could buy all my clothes at one store so I wouldn't have to walk so much…

10 minutes later we finally made it to the mall. My mom handed us all $300 and I gasped. "Mom! We don't need that much money! We could go to-"

"Max it's ok. I want you guys to have nice clothes." She smiled. "I can afford it. It's fine."

I didn't feel like arguing so I let it drop.

5 minutes later we split in two groups: the guys and the girls.

When Nudge finally decided to go to Aeropostale we followed.

"Ooh Angel, look at this tank top! It'd be so cute on you! You should try it on-"

I tuned out Nudge and started looking at clothes. I Grabbed a t- shirt when Nudge said, "Max your getting cute clothes! Not hideous clothes."

"What's wrong with it?" I demanded

"Every thing!" Nudge made a "duh" face like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

So 2 hours, we had A LOT of clothes. I got 3 spaghetti straps that were 2 sizes to big mainly so the baby would fit once I got a big belly, a black jacket to go over it, 4 pairs of jeans, a belt, 2 headbands, 2 baggy t-shirts, and 2 tank tops and the jacket would also go over those.

We found the guys and went to the Taco Bell in the mall for lunch. I didn't get anything to eat; I was trying not to throw up when we were getting clothes. Now it felt a 100 times worse. I laid my head on the table we were sitting at. Fang stroked my hair, "You okay?"

No point in hiding it anymore. We would probably leave faster if I said I wasn't feeling good. "No I feel like shit." I mumbled into the table.

"Why don't we go home? We can eat in the car." My mom suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good." Fang helped me up and we walked to the car and piled in.

After a couple minutes of silence, Mom started talking. "Hey guys? Yesterday I called Jeb to tell him you were here." Oh great she told probably him I was pregnant. "And I told him Max is pregnant." Well jeez Mom. Thanks for telling me sooner. We were close to the house now. "And as long as you're here we thought it would be a good idea to enroll you in school."

I starred at the driver seat, as Mom parked. The younger 3 cheered. Oh my god! Im not going to school! Defiantly not!

I jumped out of the car and stormed into the house. My stomach started churning, oh great! I thought as I ran to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. Fang followed me to the bathroom and held my hair as I barfed my guts out.

When I finally stopped 3 minutes later I leaned back against Fang, he rubbed my stomach. "I'm not going to school."

He kissed my neck. "We'll do that you think is best, not Mom and Jeb."

I nodded and yawned. Glad to just sit there with Fang. But he had other ideas as he picked me up and carried me to my room bridal style. The whole time I was complaining how I could walk and he didn't need to carry me.

Fang lied down beside me on my bed, and I curled into his chest. My last thought was I'm not going to school.


	7. Chapter 7 Family time!

I woke up in Fang's arms, and yawned. I looked at my watch, 7:44 PM. I had been a sleep for 4 hours. Weird I usually don't take naps at all. Must be related to the baby. I slowly got up not wanting to wake Fang up.

I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on and got undressed when I remembered; my mom wants me to go to school. Ugh! I climbed into the shower.

Well pros are; an education for the flock, Nudge really wants to go, It might help Iggy's location skills, Angel was saying how she wanted friends her age, and Gazzy wants to learn more voices to mimic. So that's 5 pros.

Cons; Danger of school, itex, and any other evil corporation, the whole wing issue, and me going to school pregnant. 3 cons.

GREAT! Majority rules. Crap, well…. I guess it would be good for us to _try _going to school. We'll see how it goes.

_**Atta girl Max. Try new things. **_

Go away voice, I thought.

I turned the water off and stepped out, drying my hair and body in the process. I turned to look in the full-length mirror. My belly was a little bigger. If you saw me out somewhere you'd never know I'm pregnant. But if you saw me naked you could tell. I sighed running a hand over my stomach.

All of the sudden the door open and Fang came in. I blushed and looked at the floor "Try knocking next time." I mumbled as Fang came over and wrapped his arms around my naked waist. Then he gently pecks my lips, not hungrily but sweet and comforting. Telling me it'd be okay. He gave me a hug and we stayed like that for a while.

I looked at him and smiled. "I think we should try going to school."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay. I think we should try it too."

I gave him another hug and then started pushing him towards the door. "If you don't mind I need to get dressed."

"What I can't stay?" he demanded as I slammed the door in his face.

I giggled. "Nope!"

I quickly got dressed and went down stairs, to see the whole flock, plus Mom and Ella sitting on the couches and watching tv. I went over and sat in Fangs lap.

"So Mom," I started. "I've been thinking about the whole school thing…. And I think we should try it and see how it goes from there." The younger 3 cheered.

"That's great Max." She smiled at me. "Well, um, Jeb and I already enrolled you guys, so you start next Monday. So in 2 weeks."

I nodded. "Okay. But like I said before we'll see how it goes."

"Also about your rooms, instead of going shopping we can order it on on line. They say it should be here on Wednesday."

"Awesome! Could we order the stuff tonight?"

"Sure, but after we eat."

So that's how our night went. Iggy got all white furniture for his room, a bedspread, desk, dresser, chair to go with the desk, and he decided to leave his walls white.

Angel's got a pink rug, blue dresser, pink bedspread, and her paint colors were pink and blue.

Gazzy got green for his walls, a blue bedspread, green rug, and brown dresser.

Nudge got purple and pink paint, a purple bedspread, white desk and pink chair, and a pink rug with purple dots.

Fang got very plain colors, gray paint, a gray bedspread, gray desk, gray chair, and gray dresser.

I got blue and white for my walls, a blue bedspread, white desk, blue chair, and a light blue rug.

I was the last one to go. Every one went to bed beside Fang, Ella, Iggy, and I. We were watching a movie. I stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed night guys."

"Me too." Fang said.

"Night." Ella and Iggy said at the same time. Then I noticed they were holding hands! I pretend to act casual until Fang and I were in my room. "Did you see that! They were holding hands!" I giggled

Fang smiled. "Well we've know they liked each other for awhile… I wonder who made the first move?"

"Probably Iggy, Ella used to tell me she wanted to go out with him, but she was to nervous to ask."

Fang nodded and kissed my head.

"Night Fang. I love you" I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Love you too." He smiled then closed his eyes.

I was gonna have to ask Ella 2 questions. Who made the first move? And who told her I was pregnant? Hhmm.


	8. Chapter 8 By my side

**Sunday**

We were all at the dinner table eating tacos. Everyone was happy; and for once I wasn't feeling sick. Fang and I had to miss Ella's party because I wasn't feeling good at all.

"Okay guys, who wants to do dishes?" Mom asked.

No one volunteered. "I think I'm gonna head to bed…" I said standing up.

"Why don't you sweep the floor first max?" Mom suggested.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Iggy can wash the dishes."

"I'll help." Ella quickly offered.

Everyone else beside Ella, Iggy, Fang, and I stayed.

"Are you guys excited to start school tomorrow?" Ella chimed.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just asking." Ella defended.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mood swing." Iggy muttered.

I glared at him, which was useless because he couldn't see it. "Go to hell."

As I put the broom away, Iggy said, "I don't know how you deal with it sometimes Fang. I mean jeez."

I don't know if it was a mood swing again, or what but that really pissed me off. I stormed out of kitchen and heard Ella mumble, "Way to go Iggy." Once I was in my room I grabbed my towel, just wanting to take a hot shower and forget everything.

In the bathroom I turned on the hot water, stripped, and looked in the mirror again. My belly was about the same size as last time. I climbed in the shower and forgot about everything except me, the baby, and Fang.

An hour later I was ready for bed, I looked at the clock, 10:02 P.M. Time to get the flock to bed.

I went in Gazzy's room first. "Hey, you ready for school tomorrow?" I asked as I tucked him under the covers.

"Yeah! Do you think I'll like it?"

"I think you'll like it a lot." He smiled. "Do you have your backpack packed with everything?" Mom had gotten us new school supplies yesterday.

"Yep."

"Okay, Night Gazzy." I gave him a kiss and left.

To Nudge's room next. When I walked in Angel was in there too, and they were deep in conversation but when they saw me they stopped talking. That made me suspicious that something was going on. "Hey girls. You ready for school?"

They both nodded. More suspicion. "Your backpack's packed?" I sat on the bed next to Angel.

"Yeah." Angel answered.

I looked at both of them, trying to decide if I should leave or ask what they were talking about.

Nudge fixed that problem though. "Max? Angel and I have a question. You don't have to answer it if you want to though, it's-"

"Nudge its okay, you guys can ask or tell me anything."

"Um okay… well we were wondering… what… exactly sex is." She rushed the last few words.

Oh great, I knew this question was going to be asked soon. "Um, well, when a boy and a girl are in love, sometimes they show each other their love by having sex."

"But what do they do though?"

"Well, the guy puts his, er private area, into the girl's private area and they thrust their hips together, until they have an orgasm."

"That's what you and Fang did?"

"Um yeah."

Nudge nodded. "Yeah, what's it feel like?"

"Uh, well the skin is sensitive down there, and it just feels, like really good."

"Oh… That's all my questions…"

"You sound like you have more."

"What's an orgasm?" Angel asked.

"Er, it's like the climax of having sex. All your muscles clutch and unclutch uncontrollably for about a minute."

They nodded.

"Is it embarrassing? Like a guy seeing you naked?" I noticed she wasn't talking as much as she usually does.

"At first it is, but then you get used to it and kinda forget about being naked in front of each other."

"Does it hurt?" Angel asked.

"At first it does a little but it stops."

"Was Fang nice about it?" Nudge questioned.

"Yes, he made sure I was ok with what we were doing and afterward he asked if I was okay."

"Was it weird after you guys did it?"

"Um a little, but we both got over it really fast."

They nodded. "That's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok... you both need to go to bed soon, big day tomorrow. Angel you might want to head to your room."

"Sure." She gave me a hug and a kiss then left.

I stood up. "Ok I'm gonna go to bed. Night Nudge."

"Night!" She called.

I crawled into bed; Fang was in the bathroom across the hall, brushing his teeth.

I hope Fang tells Gazzy about that stuff.

"Hey." Fang sat next to me and climbed under the covers.

"Hey." I pecked his cheek. "Nudge, Angel, and I just had 'the talk'."

"How'd _that _go?"

"It was ok they mainly had questions."

"Oh."

"You should probably tell Gazzy soon."

"Why?"

"I think hes old enough, and i'm not telling him about the birds and bees. You and Iggy need to tell him soon."

"Fine, I'll get Iggy and we'll tell him this weekend."

"Good." He kissed me.

"Night."

"Night." I smiled a little against his shoulder. Glad for him to be here with me.


	9. Chapter 9 Here with me

**Sunday**

We were all at the dinner table eating tacos. Everyone was happy; and for once I wasn't feeling sick. Fang and I had to miss Ella's party because I wasn't feeling good at all.

"Okay guys, who wants to do dishes?" Mom asked.

No one volunteered. "I think I'm gonna head to bed…" I said standing up.

"Why don't you sweep the floor first max?" Mom suggested.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Iggy can wash the dishes."

"I'll help." Ella quickly offered.

Everyone else beside Ella, Iggy, Fang, and I stayed.

"Are you guys excited to start school tomorrow?" Ella chimed.

"Of course!! Who wouldn't be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just asking." Ella defended.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mood swing." Iggy muttered.

I glared at him, which was useless because he couldn't see it. "Go to hell."

As i put the broom away, Iggy said, "I don't know how you deal with it sometimes Fang. I mean jeez."

I don't know if it was a mood swing again, or what but that really pissed me off. I stormed out of kitchen and heard Ella mumble, "Way to go Iggy." Once I was in my room I grabbed my towel, just wanting to take a hot shower and forget everything.

In the bathroom I turned on the hot water, stripped, and looked in the mirror again. My belly was about the same size as last time. I climbed in the shower and forgot about everything except me, the baby, and Fang.

An hour later I was ready for bed, I looked at the clock, 10:02 P.M. Time to get the flock to bed.

I went in Gazzy's room first. "Hey, you ready for school tomorrow?" I asked as I tucked him under the covers.

"Yeah! Do you think I'll like it?"

"I think you'll like it a lot." He smiled. "Do you have your backpack packed with everything?" Mom had gotten us new school supplies yesterday.

"Yep."

"Okay, Night Gazzy." I gave him a kiss and left.

To Nudge's room next. When I walked in Angel was in there too, and they were deep in conversation but when they saw me they stopped talking. That made me suspicious that something was going on. "Hey girls. You ready for school?"

They both nodded. More suspicion. "Your backpack's packed?" I sat on the bed next to Angel.

"Yeah." Angel answered.

I looked at both of them, trying to decide if I should leave or ask what they were talking about.

Nudge fixed that problem though. "Max? Angel and I have a question. You don't have to answer it if you want to though, it's-"

"Nudge its ok, you guys can ask or tell me anything."

"Um ok… well we were wondering… what… exactly sex is." She rushed the last few words.

Oh great, I knew this question was going to be asked soon. "Um, well, when a boy and a girl are in love, sometimes they show each other their love by having sex."

"But what do they do though?"

"Well, the guy puts his, er private area, into the girl's private area and they thrust their hips together."

"That's what you and Fang did?"

"Um yeah."

Nudge nodded. "Amy more questions?" Please say no please say no!

"Yeah, that's it feel like?"

"Uh, well the skin is sensitive down there, and it just feels, like really good."

"Oh… That's all my questions…"

"You sound like you have more."

"Well is it embarrassing? Like a guy seeing you naked?" I noticed she wasn't talking as much as she usually does.

"At first it is, but then you get used to it and kinda forget about being naked in front of each other."

"Does it hurt?" Angel asked.

"At first it does a little but it stops."

"Was Fang nice about it?" Nudge questioned.

"Yes he made sure I was ok with what we were doing and afterward he asked if I was ok."

"Was it weird after you guys did it?"

"Um a little, but we both got over it really fast."

They nodded. "That's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok.... you both need to go to bed soon, big day tomorrow. Angel you might want to head to your room."

"Sure." She gave me a hug and a kiss then left.

I stood up. "Ok I'm gonna go to bed. Night Nudge."

"Night!" She called.

I crawled into bed; Fang was in the bathroom across the hall, brushing his teeth.

I hope Fang tells Gazzy about that stuff.

"Hey." Fang sat next to me and climbed under the covers.

"Hey." I pecked his cheek. "Nudge, Angel, and I just had 'the talk'."

"How'd _that _go?"

"It was ok they mainly had questions."

"Oh."

"You should probably tell Gazzy soon."

"Why?"

"I think hes old enough, and i'm not telling him about the birds and bees. You and Iggy need to tell him soon."

"Fine, I'll get Iggy and we'll tell him this weekend."

"Good." He kissed me.

"Night."

"Night." I smiled a little against his shoulder. Glad for him to be here with me.


	10. Chapter 10 secrets

Beep beep beep. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head.

Beep! Beep! Beep! I groaned and buried my head in the pillow

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I shot up, hit the alarm clock with some much force I'm surprised it didn't break, and rolled back over.

"Good morning." Fang whispered in my ear

I groaned and curled up under the blankets. "Don't wanna wake up..."

"Come on." Fang mumbled, shaking me a little.

"No…" He grabbed the blankets and pulled them off my face. "No…"

"You have to wake up." He reached under the blankets and dragged me out into his lap.

I glared at him for a few seconds then sighed. "What time is it?"

"6:40."

"What time does school start?"

"8:00."

"Why'd you set the alarm so early?" He shrugged. I sat like that for a couple seconds, and then said, "Well, I'm going to go get ready." I gave him a peck on the cheek and then walked over to the closet, grabbed a dark blue tank top and jeans, then headed to the bathroom.

Once I was dressed, my hair in a simple ponytail, I walked back into my bedroom. Fang was sitting on the bed- he was all ready too. I sat down on his lap and kissed him.

"You ready for school?" Fang asked rubbing my belly.

"Yes"- I kissed him again. – "Are you?"

"Yeah. I bet the kids are really excited."

He brought his lips down to mine, and we started kissing. A minute later there was a knock on the door- we immediately broke apart. "Come in." I called.

Nudge and Angel came in. "Iggy's making breakfast. He told us to come get you guys before everyone eats it all and you know before it gets cold. I hate eating cold eggs, they just taste yucky." Nudge rambled on.

"Okay." I stood up, and we all walked downstairs to the table.

After breakfast, we all piled into the car and Mom drove us to school. We dropped Angel and Gazzy off at elementary school, then Nudge at the middle school, and now we were outside the high school. "It's so big." I muttered. Fang and I were holding hands and so were Ella and Iggy.

"A lot of kids go to this school." Ella replied.

As if on cue, a group of girls in cheer leading outfits walked by, then a group of girls and guys wearing black were sitting on a picnic table, some people off to the side were making out, a bunch of guys were throwing a football back and forth. "You're right." I agreed looking at everyone.

We reached the front office and got our schedules. "I hope we have the same schedules."

"Me too." Fang squeezed my hand.

Fang, Iggy, and I had all the same classes- thank god. I wonder how that happened.

The first bell rang, Iggy and Ella hugged goodbye, and we started walking to our first class when my stomach started hurt. Oh great I thought. "You okay?" Fang asked, reading my expression in that annoying way he has.

"My stomach hurts a little."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No I'll be okay." I answered out loud when I was mentally shouting YES!

We entered the classroom, and went up to our social studies teacher Mrs. Quinn. "Um, hi, were the new students." I told her

"Oh!" She smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you! Your seats are over there in the back." She pointed to the back where three desks- side by side- were empty.

We walked over and sat down. I set my backpack on the floor and leaned back in my seat, trying to pay attention to the boring lecture and ignore my stomach pain.

When the bell finally rang an hour later I was about to start hitting my head on the wall. Fang and Iggy looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here.

The next 3 classes were just as boring. "Oh god, I swear if I hear another lecture my head will explode!" Iggy complained.

"I know! I mean like who really cares about math? God I'd prefer to be in a fight or something." I sighed.

"Well next class is langue arts." Fang said.

"Oh joy." I muttered sarcastically. Then a couple girls caught my eye, they were staring at Fang, and I glared at them. Fang must have noticed because grabbed my hand and held it.

40 minutes later we were working on a worksheet. The teacher's set up was that the desks were bunched together in 3s and Fang and Iggy were across the room. I sighed.

"Hey this is your first day here, right?" I looked up; some guy with brown hair and brown eyes was talking to me.

"Um, yeah."

"Where'd you move from?"

"Virginia."

"Oh cool. My name is Andy." He introduced.

"Max."

"I like that name. It's pretty." He smiled.

I swear if he says, "It's pretty just like you" he's gettin' his ass kicked. That is the cheesiest line I've ever heard of! "Thanks." I didn't smile back; it was all I could do not to frown. Out of know where the bell rang, and I jumped. Saved bell the bell, ah ha ha, wow I really need to get out of here.

Next class I was trying not to barf my guts out. We had lunch an hour ago, and that was not a good idea to eat. Ugh! Get me out of here!

Last period, Fang, Iggy and I all sat by each other thank god. All the girls in the classroom were huddled in a somewhat circle, along with a couple guys. I wonder what they're taking about.

The bell to start class rang and everyone went to their seats. The teacher went straight into a lecture and halfway through a girl handed Fang a note, It went like this:

Hi

Hey

You're new here?

Yep

I'm Cheyenn, what's your name?

John

Cool

…

Are you dating anyone?

Yes

Who?

The girl sitting next to me

She looked up to see whom he meant I waved at her. She frowned and turned around; I was trying so hard not to laugh. Her reaction was hilarious!

A while later the bell rang. We found Ella in the parking lot and walked to Mom's car together. We climbed into find she had already picked the kids up. They were all talking at once, it was impossible to understand. "Guys, one at time."

Angel went first. "I had a good day! It was fun and the teacher is nice, and I made some friends! Plus no homework tonight." She smiled.

"That's good! It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Lucky! I have so much home work." Gazzy mumbled

"I don't." Iggy chimed.

Nudge went next. "My teacher is okay, she yelled at the class twice, but aside from that she's nice. I made a lot of friends! They're all nice, and funny. I do have so homework just math though, I hate math. It's so confusing, and makes no sense! And the P.E. coach says I'm really fast and that I should I sign up for track." Jeez she can talk.

"Awesome! We should sign you up for track. You'd like it."

"How many guy friends do you have?" Fang asked, I guess he's a little overprotective.

"About five I think" Nudge answered.

"Oh." Fang looked a little worried.

"How your days go Gazzy?" I asked.

"Good."

"You want to define 'good'?" Ella asked.

"Nothing really happened, I just have a lot of homework."

"He has a secret!" Angel shouted.

"Don't read my mind Angel!"

"Tell us the secret." Iggy ordered

"He might not want us to know." Mom pointed out.

"Come on Gazzy just tell us!" Nudge sighed.

"Fine. Well… um… there's this one girl…"- I looked at Fang and he nodded reading my expression telling him to give Gazzy 'the talk' soon. - "And… she said she liked me… that's all."

So of course Iggy was all over that. "Gazzy's got a girlfriend!"

"So do you! And she's not my girlfriend."

"If you say so." Nudge giggled.

"Guys leave him a lone." I warned.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal, he likes a girl, big whoop!" Ella helped.

"Well I have no homework." Fang said trying to change the topic.

We arrived home, and climbed out of the car. Iggy and Ella sat on the couch watching TV. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel went to get a snack, Mom had to leave to go to work, and Fang and I went upstairs to our bedroom.

I lied down on the bed next to Fang. "God school is so boring."

"I know." He kissed me. Then our kiss turned into a make out session, our tongues tangling together. Fang pushed my shirt off and it fell onto the floor.

"Go lock the door." I ordered. Fang smirked and followed the command then came back and started kissing my neck. I moaned and pulled Fang's shirt off. He brought his lips up to mine and we started kissing again. I felt his hands playing with my bra and then he quickly undid it and threw it somewhere. His lips trailed down my neck and he sucked my left breast all the while playing why my right one. I moaned, Fang kicked his jeans off then pulled my jeans and panties off. He put his finger between my legs, and started fingering me. I gasped, "Oh Fang!" I panted and moaned his name. God it felt so good! I bucked my hips against his hand and moaned. I panted again. "Ooh Fang." I panted. I moaned and couldn't stop. "Ffffaannnnggg." He took his finger out and I sighed/cried out.

He quickly pulled his boxers off. Then an idea popped into my head. I slowly rubbed my hands across his stomach, and down his length, he gasped and moaned my named. I kept playing with his erection and he kept moaning. All of the sudden Fang pulled out of my hand, flip us over so he was on top, and put his length in me. I gasped, bucking my hips against him. "Oh. Ooh Fffaang." I moaned. He was groaning my name. Suddenly I came moaning along with Fang.

We lay in each others arms for awhile I was breathing heavy. Fang kissed me. "I love you."

I sighed happily. " I love you too."

After 5 more minutes of lying together I said, "We should get dressed and go down stairs."

Fang nodded. "Gazzy probably needs help on his homework." He said jokingly. I giggled.


	11. Chapter 11 school school school

The rest of the week was the same; boring lectures, morning sickness, home work, Gazzy and his "friend", Fang worrying about all the guys Nudge hung out with, the baby, Chyenn kept flirting with Fang, Andy kept talking to me, pretty much the same.

Except I knew today was going to be different, because instead of waking up to my alarm clock, I woke up to Angel and Nudge singing 'Fergalicious'.

"Oh great." Fang mumbled

I sat up. "God! Again?"

"Jeez."

"What time is it?"

"6:20."

"Wonderful."

When they sang 'I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy', Fang asked, "Do you think they even know what that means?"

"Probably not, Nudge might. Maybe."

He shook his head,

So basically that's how my morning went. And the rest of the day was the same until last period.

Fang, Iggy, and I walked into the classroom, a bunch of girls and guys were huddled together in the corner of the room talking, and when they saw us they stop talking and looked at us. Well me actually, not a good sign. I noticed Chyenn was the main person talking. Ignoring them we and walked to our lab table. We all sat together in this class.

Fang held my left hand on top of the table, while I pulled notes out of my backpack with my right hand. "You feeling ok?" He asked for the millionth time today.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Chyenn walked over. "Hey Fang." She smiled. "Hi Max."

I waved and Fang said, "Hey." I noticed the group over in the corner was watching us.

"Its nice what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know keeping the baby."

Uh oh. "Keeping what baby?" Just play it off Max she'll drop it, I thought.

"Your and Fang's baby, I heard the nurse talking about some new girl named Max being pregnant."

Uh oh. Crap… "I don't know what she meant, because I'm not pregnant." Way to go Mom. Tell the nurse!

"Max." She shook her head and smiled. "16 and pregnant."

Watch your self-girl, I can break your nose with one punch. "I'm not pregnant."

"Look! You're going pale!"

"I am not. Just go away." God I need better comebacks!

"I'm just saying that it's nice that you're keep the baby instead of getting an abortion."

"Well I'm not pregnant, so I wouldn't need an adoration in the first place."

"Max you can tell, no point in hiding it, pretty much every one no's."

"Max isn't pregnant." Fang said in creepy chilling voice.

"You're just afraid of people knowing."

"Oh my god, she isn't pregnant! You must be slow or something." Iggy exclaimed.

Chyenn looked shocked that Iggy could talk, since he hardly talks during class. "I know you're pregnant, the nurse was complaining about teen pregnancy afterward."

"Just drop it!" I sighed.

"You can see the baby belly through your clothes."

"Oh, so you check out girls?" Iggy asked, and I had to suppress a giggle.

"No, I'm just saying you can tell."

"It's none of your business, if I have a chubby stomach."

She rolled her eyes. "When my older sister was pregnant she looked like that."

"It's none of your business." I repeated.

She smirked then went back to her seat. God! "What a bitch." I mumbled.

"I know jeez." Iggy nodded. People were still staring at me. I looked at the clock 45 minutes left of class.

"We'll kick her ass later." Fang muttered and I smiled.

That night Mom and I were in her bedroom, talking about what happened earlier and what we should do know.

"So she knows you're pregnant?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, apparently she overheard the nurse talking about it! Why'd you tell the nurse?"

"I had too, the forms I signed even asked!"

"You lied about our names." I pointed out.

"Oh well, that's the past we can't change it. So what do you what to do about school?"

"Well, if I drop out, I don't want anyone else dropping out too."

"But then the school will start asking questions if we didn't pull Iggy and Fang too."

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. "Well… we could… no that wouldn't work, um." I sighed knowing that I just had to suck it up. "Fine, I guess I'll keep going."

My mom rubbed my back. "If it turns out bad or too stressful or too anything, we'll pull you guys out."

I sigh again. Trying to think of a way for me to be pulled but not everyone else. "I'm going to go talk to Fang."

She nodded. "Ok." She gave me a quick hug and then I left.

I found Fang in the family room with everyone else. "I need to talk to you." I said pulling him off the couch, out the backdoor, opening my wings, and jumped into the air with Fang following.

When we saw a patch of trees, we landed. "What's up?" Fang asked.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Mom thinks I should keep going to school." He stroked my hair.

"I think you should try to keep going too. But if it gets to hard once the baby's bigger."- He kissed my head. - "Then you should drop out." He pulled me into his lap. "It'll be ok if people find out." He kissed my cheek.

I sighed. "I hope so."

We sat like that for a while, hardly saying anything. "We should head back." I said some time later.

Fang nodded and we flew home.


	12. Chapter 12 Saturdays!

Saturdays have to be the best day of the week. Especially if you have a horrible Friday, such as, some girl in your class overhears the nurse saying that your pregnant. Not that much fun.

But like I was saying Saturday's rock. Angel, Nudge, Ella, Mom, and I were on the couch watching some chick flick. Angel was sitting in my lap, she had my shirt pushed up a bit so my stomach was exposed, and was absent-mindedly rubbing my belly while watching the TV screen. The baby was growing a bit faster then normal so my stomach was bigger, but you still couldn't tell if I had a shirt on.

Nudge crawled over to sit next to me; I wrapped an arm around her. "What's up?" I whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She shrugged. "Nothing." She whispered back.

Early the guys were going to watch the movie with us. That was until they found out that it was a chick flick. I think they're hanging out on the computer or something.

FANG'S POV

"We have to." I whispered to Iggy.

"Why can't Max tell him?" Iggy glanced in Gazzy's direction. He was on the computer.

"She wants us to, because you know were guys."

"So? She can't tell him? Or like help us?"

"That would just make it more awkward."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Gazzy could you come here for a sec?" I asked.

"Yep." He walked over to us. "What's up?"

"Well um, you, Iggy, and I need to have a talk…" Iggy looked like he'd rather be watching the chick flick with the girls.

"Okay, about what?"

"Uh, sex."

"That's what you and Max did and that made her pregnant." I was a little shock he knew that much.

"Told you he knew." Iggy whispered.

He shrugged. "Nudge and Angel were talking about it." Great.

"Um well do you have any questions?"

"Sorta, so the boy puts his private part in the girls private part and thrusts their hips and then they orgasm?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "What's a wet dream?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Some kids at school were talking about it."

"I think Iggy should answer this one."

"Um, a uh, wet dream is, when a some one dreams they're doing a uh, sexual act and ejaculate in their sleep." Iggy answered

Gazzy made an "ew" face. "Oh."

"Any others?" Iggy asked.

"No."

"Don't have sex until you're older." I order.

"Okay."

"And if you do have sex, use a condom, or you'll end up like Max and Fang." I slap Iggy on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"So just be safe." I concluded.

"I will."

"You can go back on the computer now."

"Okay." He walked back over to the computer.

"Well that went pretty well. When the baby's born we'll be good uncles and you'll be a good dad." I rolled my eyes and slap Iggy again. "Just sayin'." I walked over to the computer to watch Gazzy.

MAX'S POV

The movie finally ended. Let's just say chick flicks aren't my thing. I stood up and stretched. "Hey Max?" Mom asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor? I need some ingredients for dinner tonight, so could you go to the store and get some groceries?"

"Sure." She handed me the list and car keys. I may not have my driver's license yet, but I'm a better driver then most teens out there that do have it.

I headed towards the front door when Nudge asked, "Can we come Max?" Her and Angel were giving me the bambi eyes.

"Yeah, but we are not looking at clothes or toys. We're just going to get food." They nodded. "Okay lets go."

15 minutes later we were at the store, going down the cereal isle. Nudge and Angel were holding on to either side of the cart. "Get 2 boxes of Corn Pops and 2 of Mini Wheats."

When we were in the fruit area I saw Chyenn and a couple other girls from school. Great…. "Nudge? Angel?" I whispered and knelt down to their eye level. "Don't look now, but the 4 girls I the corner are the people who overheard the nurse, so just ignore them and if they say any thing to me just don't say anything. Okay?" Better safe then sorry.

They both nodded. "But why are you so worried about them Max?" Angel asked.

"Because they think I'm pregnant and I don't that them having proof or knowing anything else about us."

"Oh okay."

We grabbed some fruits and they didn't see us or if they did, they didn't say anything.

After 20 more minutes of shopping we went to the shortest check out line. Which was 3 people deep. "Max can we get a candy?" Nudge begged. "Please? We'll have to get one for Gazzy too-

"Yeah go ahead."

The line was moving pretty fast. We're now the second in line. Then from behind me, I heard someone say my name. "Max." Chyenn, shit.

I turned around to look her in the eye. "What?" I snarled the other girls weren't with her.

"I just wanted to say hi."

I rolled my eyes and turned around. Angel and Nudge walked closer to me. Angel held my hand. We were next and quickly checked out.

"Well that was fun." I mumbled once we were in the car.


	13. Chapter 13 Morning sickness

1 Week later

It was Monday and I was lying on the bathroom tile, hating morning sickness. The door was locked so Fang wouldn't come in, I didn't want him seeing me like this.

"Please just let me in?" Fang asked for the millionth time.

"No." I mumbled I'm nothing if not stubborn.

"I'll get the key." He warned.

"Good luck." I said knowing he wouldn't be able to find it.

"I'll get Iggy's key set."

"Iggy's asleep and you don't know how to use it." I had missed Thursday and Friday because of morning sickness. I seemed to be getting it more frequently, and since Fang and I weren't going to school, know one would be there to help Iggy to get to his classes.

"Please?" Fang tried. I sat there for a couple more seconds making sure I wasn't going to puke, then stood up and walked out. "Are you ok?" He picked me up and carried me to the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine right now." He sat next to me and put my feet in his lap.

"Do you want any medicine? Or something to eat?"

"No I'm good." I sat up and curled into Fang's side. "What are we going to do about school?" I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the morning sickness is a lot more worse then it used to be, and if it happens at school, I'd be screwed. And plus every one's still asking questions, trying to see if I am pregnant. I think I should drop out." That was a mouthful.

"If you think that's the best. Like you said earlier Iggy and I will have to drop out. Iggy will probably be happy." He pecked my head.

All the sudden my stomach started churning again, I lurched to my feet, and sprinted to the bathroom. I didn't have time to lock the door this time, so Fang followed me in and held my hair back.

After barfing my guts out for the billionth time, I leaned back against Fang. "Morning sickness sucks." I moaned.

He rubbed my stomach. "I know, but it'll be ok." He picked me up and carried me back to the couch, then went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he came out with a cup of water, crackers, the trashcan, and Tylenol pills.

"Take these." He ordered, handing me the pills and water. I swallowed them. "And eat this." He gave me a cracker.

"Thanks." I said after eating a cracker. Fang pecked my cheek. I lied down and drifted to sleep.

Fang's POV

I pulled Max's feet onto my lap. I felt so guilty! God, why couldn't I have used a condom? Or said no? Now the love of my life could hardly keep down water! God I can't believe I got her pregnant! I'm such a horrible person!

My poor beautiful Max, I felt so bad for her. She's already had a hard life and now we're just adding onto that! I sighed and rubbed her legs.

"Hey." Iggy had finally waken up, I don't think he got up once since he fell asleep last night even though it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Hey."

"How's she doing?" Iggy sat down in a recliner.

"Not good. We've been talking about school, she's thinks we should drop out."

"YES! I hate going to school." He smiled.

"I think it'll be easier on her too." I finished.

Iggy nodded, he seemed to be thinking about something… "I slept with Ella." He blurted out.

I felt my mask of no emotion slip. "What! When?" Good thing Max was asleep or Iggy would be in deep.

"Last night."

"I hope you guys used protection."

He nodded, "We did."

Max moaned and sat up. "What's going on?" She asked then yawned.

"Nothing." Iggy answered a little too fast.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I shock my head.

Max's POV, the next day.

We were all at the park enjoying the sun.

"I bet I can run the fastest!" Gazzy challenged.

"Bet you can't." Angel giggled.

"You'd so totally lose." Nudge smirked.

"On your mark. Get set…. GO!" Ella shouted. The kids started running.

I leaned on Fang. "You okay?" God that seemed to be the only thing he's able to say.

"Yeah." Mom had started on the paperwork to pull us out of the high school last night.

So I guess that's the end of our high education.

"I WIN! " Nudge shouted.

"Cheater." Gazzy mumbled.

"Not this, again, please." I begged.

"You're a sore loser Gazzy." Angel said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Guys come on act your age. I mean really-." I tuned the fighting out. Isn't my life fun?

When we got back Mom had ordered pizza. Which I hope I could keep down.

"Max? I think we should take you to a baby doctor, you know since the baby has been growing faster then normal. We could probably find out if it's a boy or a girl." Mom added, knowing I was dieing to know the sex.

"Can't you do it?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not."

I sighed thinking. "Fine."

Mom smiled. "I'll call a doctor right now."

So 10 minutes later I had an appointment to see a doctor next Wednesday. That'll be fun; I really hope it goes well…


	14. Chapter 14 Baby baby

I was in the waiting room at the doctor's office. There was two other Expecting Moms'. One looked in her 20's and the other was middle aged. God I hated this! It had that lab smell. This sucks!

"It's okay." Fang whispered in my ear and squeezed my hand. Fang, Mom, and I were the only ones here. Iggy and Ella were watching the younger 3. It wouldn't be that hard for Ella and Iggy, how much trouble could 3 kids make?

"I know." I whisper back.

Ella's POV

How the hell did 3 kids manage to burn eggs until they caught fire, mess with the power box so no electricity, forget to put a lid on the blender so not only did it smell like burnt food in the kitchen and have a black mark on the stove from the fire, but the kitchen was coated with pink smoothie, oh and they spilled grape soda in the family room. Oh dear god.

Max's POV

"Max Ride?" A nurse called.

We all stood up, followed her to a scale where she took my tempter and weight, and then we went in a room.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes." The nurse told us.

I nodded, "Okay." She left. "I hope we get to see if it's a boy or girl."

"Me too!" My mom smiled. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"I hope it's a girl." Fang said.

I giggled. "It doesn't really matter to me." I rubbed my tummy.

The doctor came in. "Hello." She smiled. "I'm Dr. Preston." She shook my hand. "You must be Mom."

I nodded.

"How far along are you?"

"About 2 months I think."

"Oh, that's strange. You look 5 months… hhmm, well lie down, raise your shirt, and we'll have a look.

I followed the instructions as she felt my belly. "How's it look?" I asked.

"Well your mother explained everything over the phone about your uniqueness. So it might cause the baby to grow faster. We'll take an ultra sound and see."

"Will I find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Maybe, most likely."

She turn to a machine next to her, started typing, grabbed this weird thingy, put jell on it, and started rubbing it around on my stomach.

"Right here," she pointed to the screen- "Is the head."

I looked at Fang how was holding my hand, he was smiling. I smiled too.

"And the arms, and chest." Fang squeezed my hand. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

I smiled even bigger. "Yes!" My voice squeaked.

"Okay the baby's a boy." I looked at Fang and smiled super big. He kissed my head.

"A boy!" I giggled. Fang had a HUGE grin on.

* * *

40 minutes later we were on our way home. The baby was healthy and due in 2 months.

"I'm so excited!" Mom exclaimed. "Well have to paint the nursery and get his crib, cloths, dippers, bottles, binkies, toys. We'll go shopping later." She park and we all walked in. I was so happy!

"Oh. My. God." I muttered. And were goes my happy mood. Everything was a mess!

Every ran out of the kitchen holding paper towels and cleaning sprays, and they were all covered in something pink!

"What the hell happened!" Mom demanded. Whoa she must be super mad, she NEVER cusses.

"Long story." Iggy mumbled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Angel asked.

I looked at Fang and smirked. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes!" Gazzy shouted.

"Positive?"

"Just tell us!" Ella sighed.

"It's a... boy!" Everyone either squealed or smiled.

"Pay up." I heard Iggy whispered to Gazzy. I rolled my eyes. Really? They had made a bet? Wow.

* * *

That night, Fang and I were in bed talking.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't be?"

I smiled. He kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Max."

I looked into his eyes for a while then asked, "Are you ready?"

"I think so. You'll be a great Mom."

I kissed him. "You'll be a great Dad." I yawned.

"Go to sleep." He order I kissed him again.

"Okay night. I love you."

"Love you too."


	15. Chapter 15 Dating!

The family was hanging out Fang, Ella, Iggy and I were watching TV, the younger 3 were playing the board game trouble, and Mom was at work.

"Can we change the channel?" Iggy begged.

"No!" Ella and I shouted at the same time. He rolled his unseeing eyes.

"Angel's cheating!" Gazzy tattled.

"Am not! The dice said to move 5 places and I moved 5 places!" Angel defended.

"Liar."

"You're the liar!"

"Enough." Ella sighed.

I leaned my head back against Fang's chest. "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." For once it wasn't a lie I didn't feel sick. "Just kinda tired."

"Can I go over to my friends house?" Nudge asked.

"Sure. Which friend?" I asked.

"Cody. He called earlier, and I said maybe-" She rambled on.

I started to say yes when Fang interrupted, "Why doesn't he come over here? Or you can go to the park with him."

She sighed, then her face light up. "Can we go to the movies instead? It'd be a lot more fun then the park!"

"I don't-" Fang started.

But I cut him off. "That's fine, what movie are you going to see?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna go call him!" She grabbed the phone and ran to her room.

"Why'd you say yes?" Fang demanded.

"She's 13, I think it's fine if she wants to go to the movies with a friend." He sighed.

Cody came over 30 minutes later to get Nudge and Fang was glaring at him the whole time.

"Have fun." I called.

"We will!" Nudge called back.

I walked over to the couch and sat on Fang. I think I squished him. "Give me a heads up next time." He rolled his eyes. Yep he's squished.

Just to be annoying I pretended I couldn't get comfortable and kept moving in different positions and every time I moved Fang would get smushed into the couch. It was pretty funny. "Can you still?" He sighed.

"Nope."

He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move and smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

After watching a couple boring TV shows I grabbed Fang's hand, led him upstairs to our room, and locked the door. "The TV was boring so I thought we should do something fun…" I said.

He chuckled and pulled me onto the bed. Our lips met I felt his arms snake around my waist; I wrapped my legs around him. Fang's tongue brushed against my lips, I opened my mouth and our tongues wrested together. We kissed and, kissed and, kissed and,

Kissed and kissed. Fang pulled my shirt off and my bra then played with my breasts. I moaned and arched my back; he met my lips again and then made a trail down my neck to my left breast and started sucking on it. "Oh Fannggg." I moaned.

He stopped and took his shirt off. I realized then how big my tummy was compared to someone else's. Fang noticed me staring at my stomach. "What?" He dragged a hand down my chest to my belly.

"Nothing, I just have a big stomach."

He smiled a little. "It's the baby."

I shrugged and brought his lips back to mine. We kept kissing for a bit then fang pulled my jeans off. I did the same. We kissed awhile more, and I bucked my hips against Fang's waist as he stratled my waist careful of my belly baby bump, he moaned. "If you do that I won't last much longer." He moaned.

I pulled his boxers off, and played with his length. He threw his head back, "Maaaxxx." He moaned. I quickly pulled off my panties. Fang pulled me on top of him and put himself in me. We moved together in unison both of us moaning. I came and a couple seconds later so did Fang.

We lied together and I sighed happily. "I love you Fang."

"I love you too." I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to some one knocking on the door. "Max? Max? MAX?"

I sat up and realized Fang and I both were still naked. "Yeah?" We climbed out of bed and started getting dressed.

"I need to talk to you!" It was Nudge.

We finished getting dressed and I opened the door. "What?"

She grabbed my hand and led me to her room. "Cody kissed me!" She blurted.

My eyes got big. "He did?" She nodded. "Aww." I giggled. "Do you like him?"

"Yes! He's cute and sweet and funny." She smiled

"Did he ask you out again?"

"Yeah! We're going to another movie next weekend." She giggled. "Don't tell anyone though! Angel already knows and Ella does too. But know one else."

I nodded. "Okay cool."

"Im going to go get something to eat." She skipped happily out of the room.

"Im gonna go back to sleep." I called out.

I head upstairs. Nudges got her first kiss. I smiled. When Fang's fines out he's going to kill Cody.


	16. Chapter 16 Baby shopping!

"Okay so I made a list of the main things we'll need to get." Mom said.

I nodded. "Okay. I guess it's a long list?"

"Yep, babies need a lot of things."

Mom, Nudge, Ella, Fang, and I were going to get stuff the we'd need for the baby clothes, crib, dippers, bottles, ect.

"Bye!" Angel yelled from the front door.

"Bye." I called back; she was going to her friend's house.

"Okay, lets go." Mom smiled.

Every one started to walk towards the front door except Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang.

"Aren't you coming?" I turned to face Fang.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd stay."

What? He wasn't coming with us to help get things for his son? He's just gonna walk out on us? What if he does that when the baby's born? Is he just gonna leave us? "Well fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and started to leave.

He grabbed my hand. I glared at him. "Let go."

"Wait." I knew he could read me like a book and probably already knew why I was mad. "Why-".

I pulled my hand back and walked to the car and climbed in, not wanting to talk to him. Fang gave me a weird look from the doorway. Okay I think I might be over reacting just a bit. Stupid pregancy hormones.

"What was that about?" Ella asked when we started driving.

"I just thought Fang should be there to help us get stuff for the baby." I sighed.

"You know guys, they don't like to shop." Mom told me.

"Plus I heard there was a football game on, he probably wanted to stay and watch. Footballs boring though, how could someone sit there for 3 hours yelling at the TV and watch guys run across a field?" Nudge could out talk anyone.

I sighed. "Well god knows football is WAY more important then his son."

"He would've come with us if you had asked him." Ella point out.

"Still it would've been nice if he went voluntarily." I said.

"He probably thought this was a girl thing, you know like a baby shower." Ella explained.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "But still."

"I think you're over reacting a little." Mom said.

"I am not. Why would you think I'm over reacting?" I wondered.

"Well for one, pregnancy hormones." Ella started.

"And you were up most the night getting sick." Nudge added. Surprisingly she kept it short.

I sighed again. "Your right." I hated to admit it but they were.

We made it to the store and started shopping.

3 hours later we had; a crib, 5 bottles, a bunch of clothes, binkies, dipears, bibs, high chair, a changing mat thingy, a little dresser, baby bathtub, soap, towels, this weird pumpy thing (so if I didn't want to nurse the baby, the pumpy thing like sucked the milk out I guess?) and a ton of toys. If we need other things we'd come back to the store later.

We got home an started unloading all the stuff that we could carry, When I walked in, Fang saw me carrying a lot of stuff and rushed over. "Here let me help." He started to grab a bag.

"It's okay I've got it." I pulled back and walked to the kitchen and sat the bags down. I rubbed my stomach as I walked back to the car.

"Did you get everything?" Fang asked.

"Pretty much." I grabbed the high chair box (some one is going to have to put it together soon). He started to help me carry it. "Fang I've got it." But he didn't let go. We walked in and set it down. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I could have carried it." I turned around and walked to my room and lied down on the bed. I hadn't realized Fang had followed me until he sat on the bed next to me.

"Why are you mad?" Fang asked looking into my eyes.

"I'm not mad." I rolled over so I was facing the wall.

"Tell me." He moved over so he was looking into my eyes again.

"I'm not mad!" Why did he care so much?

As if reading my expression he said, "I want to know why you're mad at me so I can fix it. I love you, that's why I care." He gave me a small smile surprising me.

"It's nothing." Let it drop it's not a big deal! I yawned.

"I'll stop talking and let you go to sleep if you tell me."

I sighed for the thousandth time today. "It's nothing I just thought you would have wanted to go shopping for your son with us."

"I didn't know you wanted me to come with you that much I thought it was kina like a girls thing." So Ella was right. Well then.

"Well I just thought it was special or something." I shrugged feeling like an idiot.

"You're right… I should've come with you. I bet it would have been excited to get all the toys and stuff, image what it'd be like when he uses them."

I shrugged again wishing he'd drop the subject.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I guess."

"Max." I looked into his eyes. "I didn't realize you wanted me to go that bad, I thought you wouldn't care."

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay." He pecked my lips.

I rolled over on my side wanting to forget I was mad at Fang. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Sisterly bonding!

Ella and I were hanging out in my room just talking. All the guys (including Total) left to go see some BIG football game. Lame!

"How many time has Iggy kissed you anyway?" I asked, Ella was rambling on again about Iggy.

She shrugged and blushed. Uh oh.

"Why are you blushing?" She rolled over on my bed so she was lying on her stomach.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Mom."

I nodded. "I promise."

"Iggy and I had sex." She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"WHAT?" My jaw dropped. "When? Did you use a condom or something?" I calmed my voice a little.

"Yeah,"- That was a close one- "and like 3 or 4 weeks ago." She blushed and looked down.

"You've been sitting on this for a month and didn't tell me?"

She shrugged. I noticed she was playing with her thumbs. "What's wrong? Do you wish you hadn't have slept with him?"

"No I'm happy we did it, but that's pretty much the only the thing he thinks about know." She sighed.

"Well have you told him you didn't want to do the dirty every second of the day?" She frowned when I said 'do the dirty'.

"No."

"You should!"

"I will."

"Good. So was it your first time?"

She nodded. "And it hurt like hell too."

"It'll get better it only hurts the first time." I said.

"Good! I thought I might have to give up sex." I couldn't help but laugh at that, Ella laughed too.

"I'm hungry lets go find something to eat."

"Me too, I'm starved."

Ella and I walked down the stairs talking about baby names.

"What about Mike?" Ella asked.

"It's kinda common."

"Joe."

"Bob."

"Phil."

I smirked. "Martin." Ella burst out laughing.

We walked through the family room; Angel and Nudge were dancing around and singing along to "Our Song" by Taylor Swift

We started making sandwiches. Mom had left to work an hour ago. "I like Damien." Ella smiled.

"Are you guy talking about baby names?" Angel asked.

"Yep!" Ella and I said at the same time.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. "You should name him Tommy! That'd be sooo cute for a baby and when he's older we'd call him Tom or Thomas." Nudge smiled.

"That would be cute." I said. "So have you and Cody talked recently?"

"Yeah, he wants to go to the movies again." She smiled.

"And kiss you again." Angel added sweetly.

Ella and I giggled and Nudge glared at her. "He's only kissed me twice." Nudge mumbled defensively

"I thought he only kissed you once?" Ella asked

"Yeah me too." I said.

"Well he kissed me twice at the movie." She blushed.

"Nudge and Cody sittin' in a tree…" Ella sang.

Nudge glared.

"Very mature El." I said.

"Hey you say it's being immature I say it's have fun."

I rolled my eyes. "We need to thing of baby names."

"Okay Ashton?" Angel offered.

"It's cute but well have to think of a bunch."


	18. Chapter 18 What was that!

Later that day I was in my room, trying to take a nap but I couldn't stop thinking about the baby-shopping trip. Did I over react? Should I forget it happened? But I couldn't, Fang should have been there with us. I rubbed my stomach. I don't know, I mean, I thought he was going. I didn't ask, "Hey Fang you're going baby shopping with us right?" But I shouldn't have to ask. Right? Then he left again today to go see some stupid ass football game. What if I had felt the baby kick? I haven't felt him kick yet.

There was a knock on my door and Fang came in. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied.

He crawled onto the bed. "Our time won." He smiled a little.

"That's good." I mumbled.

He brushed some hair out of my face. "What's wrong? Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine." He pushed my shirt up so my belly was exposed and rubbed it.

"Tell me what's wrong." He looked straight into my eyes.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"If something's upsetting you it does matter." I hadn't expected him to say something like that; I thought he'd drop it. "Tell me." He ordered.

"It's not a big deal. I'll get over it."

He sighed and brought his lips down to mine and gave me a kiss- I don't know if it's just me or the pregnancy hormones or whatever but I instantly wanted more. Forgetting that I had been mad at him a couple seconds ago I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled back a little. "Tell me what's wrong." He ran a hand down my thigh and I shivered.

I bit my lip. If I told him he probably won't go any further but if I didn't tell him he defiantly wouldn't go further. I sighed. "Well, um, it's nothing." I tried to pull him back down but he pull back.

"Tell me." He ran a hand over my hip and I had to hold a moan back.

"Um, I was just thinking if I over reacted or if you should have come with us. But it doesn't matter now." I hadn't meant to say that, it just kind slipped out.

"I'm sorry. I told you that." His voice wasn't mean or anything but understanding.

"I know." I pulled his lips down to mine and was surprised when he didn't pull back. We kissed for a while when I realized the door was unlocked. "Will you go lock the door?"

"Yeah." He locked the door and pulled his shirt off. We started kissing our tongues tangling together. Fang pulled my shirt and bra off and played with my breasts. I moaned and arched my back, my boobs had been really sore lately and this felt incredible. Fang pulled his pants off then my pants and undies.

He rubbed a hand down my neck, between my breasts, down my hip, and by the time he reached my thighs I was trying so hard not to beg. He hadn't touched any of the places I desperately needed him too.

"Fang please." I could only last so long.

He smiled a little. "What do you want?"

"You know."

"Tell me." He ran a hand down my arms raising goosebumps.

"Touch me down there." I bit my lip I hated begging! But I was too far gone to blush or be embarrassed.

He smirked and started fingering me. I threw my head back moan his name. It felt so goo-

There was a knock on the door. Fang sighed pulling his finger back. I gasped and grabbed his hand and ignoring the knock.

Whoever was out there knocked again. "Max? I need to talk to you." It was Ella.

"Um hang on"- I tried to keep my voice even but it hitched- "Give me like 15 minutes."

"Okay? I'll be in my bedroom, come get me -" She paused then said- "Oh, oh gross! Ew! Um, just come get me after you're er, um... done." I heard her walk away.

Fang had pulled his finger out. "Well that went well."

"That was so embarrassing!"

"It could have been worse."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"We could stop if you want…"

"No it's fine." We kissed and kissed. Fang pulled his boxers off and put himself inside me. We moved our hips together moan each other's name. We came at the say time and I couldn't stop moaning.

I lied in Fang's arms he pecked my head. "I love you Max."

"I love you too." We lied together for a while. I was trying to sort through the fog in my mind when I remembered, "Ella wants to see me." We got dressed and I fixed my hair and went to Ella's room.

I knocked. "Come in!" She called.

I walked in and to my great embarrassment blushed. "Hey."

She smiled ignore what happened earlier. "Mom says she'll be home in 10 minutes and Jebs coming over."

I frowned. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Great, he hasn't been here through out the pregnancy and then decides to come over now when I'm 3 weeks from my due date? That'll be fun."

She shrugged. "Well he said he's taking us out to dinner and not like fast food either like a real sit down restaurant with menus."

I smiled my mood changing. "Well in that case." All of the sudden I felt a small nudge from my stomach. "Wha?" I mumbled. I put my hand on the side where I felt something. What was that? It happened again! Right where my hand was. Oh. My. God. The baby kicked!

"What?" Ella asked looking at me weird.

"The baby just kicked!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Oh. Em. Gee." She smiled and rubbed my stomach. "Oh! He kicked!"

"Fang!" I yelled and seconds later Fang was in the room.

"What?"

"The baby kicked!"

He looked shocked for a second then his emotionless mask slipped and he broke out in a huge smile. He put a hand on my stomach and as if say 'hi' the baby kicked his hand. I flinched a little, but smiled.

"Did you feel him?" I asked. He nodded.

"Our baby kicked!" He smiled.

My baby had kicked for the first time. I smiled rubbing my stomach.

I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh great. Jebs here." I mumbled.

"Jeb's coming over?" Fang asked.

I nodded, "We're going out to dinner too."

"Oh." He frowned.

We started walking to the door I was still rubbing my belly when we passed Nudge's room the song 'blah blah blah' drifted out. Was it possible for her to be listening to some one like Taylor Swift one minute, and Ke$ha the next? "Nudge! Come here, Jebs coming over."

"Fun. Great he's coming over-"

"Yeah but he's taking us out to dinner too." I said.

'"Mom said we might have to get dressed up." Ella sighed

I frowned and Nudge smiled happily.

"I hope dinner goes well." Ella sighed again.

"Me too." I said.

"Well just have to see." She mumbled.


	19. Chapter 19 Suprising?

I open the door, my hand resting on my stomach. "Hello Jeb." I mumbled.

He smiled and trapped me in a hug, which I didn't return. "Hello Maximum! How are you?" He pulled back and looked at my belly.

"I'm fine." I didn't like the way he stared at my stomach; so I wrapped my arms around protectively over my middle.

"Hello everyone." He smiled and moved into the family room giving everyone hugs on the way in, I walked over to Fang and he pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms over my belly.

"It'll be okay." He whispered in my ear while Jeb talked to the flock.

"I don't like the way he looks at my stomach." I whispered back.

"He's just surprised."

"There's nothing to be surprised about, he already knew I'm pregnant."

"He could be surprised that the baby is growing so fast."

I didn't say anything.

Mom came in then and smiled when she saw us actually talking to Jeb not just giving him the cold shoulder.

"Hi everybody!" She said nicely and pecked me on the cheek, then went into the kitchen, with Jeb following her.

I walked over to the couch and plopped down, and Fang pulled me into his lap. Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Total, and I were stretched out in front of the TV watching Family Guy.

I rolled my eyes. "How can you guys like this show?"

"It's funny." Gazzy defended.

"It's stupid." I mumbled.

"Some episodes are stupid but some are pretty funny." Ella reasoned.

"I like it because the dog can talk." Total said.

I rolled my eyes.

Mom came in with Jeb sipping on coffee and Nudge instantly flipped the channel. "We're going to dinner in an hour and a half." Mom said looking at Nudge then the TV.

"Okay that's good." I stood up and started up the stairs.

"Where're you going?" Fang asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." I called.

I grabbed a towel from the dryer and went into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and stripped, looking at my gigantic belly in the mirror. I looked down; I couldn't even see my own two feet! I sighed running a hand over my tummy. I turned around so I could see my beautiful wings; I hadn't been flying in forever! I've tried a couple times but its too hard to get off the ground and I don't want to hurt the baby, so no flying until the baby is born. I climbed into the shower still rubbing my tummy.

I wonder how dinner will go. We have to wear "fancy" clothes, so it's probably one of those stuck up restaurants, I thought to myself as I scrubbed my hair. Well maybe not hopefully by "dress up" they mean something better than jeans and T-shirt. Hopefully.

I was in the family room again an hour later, watching TV waiting for everyone to hurry up and finish getting ready. I had to wear a skirt and some fancy shmancy top, the skirt was black, knee length, and very frilly and the shirt was light pink and had sphagetti straps. Sigh, and the baby has been kicking nonstop for the past 30 minutes and won't stop! My stomach hurt super bad and I couldn't tell if food would help or make it worse. Ugh!

"Ready?" Fang asked. He was wearing black pants, a white dress shirt with long sleeves that hid his muscles, and a black jacket thing; it was kinda like a tuxedo but not exactly, it looked really good on him! It was pretty hot!

"As I'll ever be. And nice outfit" I said.

He smirked.

We walked to the car holding hand. No else was waiting the car, but I could see Mom- trying to round everyone up- through the front window.

Fang ran his hand through my hair. "How you feeling?"

As if on cue the baby kicked and I winced. "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

I shrugged.

"Tell me what's wrong."

I shrugged again. "My stomach hurts and my head, back, feet, even my boobs hurt." I hadn't realized I mentioned my boobs hurting till a couple seconds later, and I blushed avoiding Fangs eyes.

He brushed some hair away from my face. "Don't be embarrassed." He kissed my cheek and pulled me back so I was leaning against him. "And we can get some Tylenol or Advil."

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just wonder what's taking everyone so long." I turned to look out the car window and everybody was heading towards the car.

"Hi!" Angel said happily as she climbed into the seat next to me.

"Hi." I said.

After 40 minutes of driving to the restaurant - Gazzy and Angel arguing, Iggy being stupid, Nudge going on and on and ON about Cody, and Jeb interrogating me about the baby and my "health" issues- I was ready to kick someone.

When we were at the table and our orders taken, all hell broke out, Gazzy knocked his grape soda over, Nudge blew her straw wrapper at me and it went down my shirt, Iggy kept teasing Gazzy, Ella yelled at Iggy every time he did, Angel mind controlled me into letting her get ice cream, and all I had to eat was bread sticks because I felt like I was gonna barf. Doesn't it sound fun?

Thank god the ride home was quit because I had zero patience. Angel and Gazzy fell asleep, Iggy and Ella didn't say much I'm not sure why, and Nudge just stared out her window, so it was quite.

The next day Jeb took the guys to a baseball game (great a new sport), and Mom had to go to work. So it was just Angel, Ella, Nudge, Total, and I.

"Max? Can Cody come over?" Nudge asked.

"Sure that's fine." She got up and ran to her room dialing Cody's phone number on the way.

"Nudge and Cody have gotten really close." Ella said.

"I know, they been dating like a month?" I wondered.

"Yeah I think so."

The doorbell rang.

"Well that was fast." Ella muttered.

Nudge sprinted in and answered the door. I tuned out what they were saying and watched TV until Nudge said, "We're gonna go to my room."

I looked up from the TV to them. They were holding hands. "Keep our door open." I warned.

"Okay." They walked up to the stairs.

"You don't think they're gonna do anything do you?" Ella asked.

"No I don't, but still, just in case." I said.

Half an hour later I was tired of watching TV. "I'm going to go grab my book." I said.

"'Kay." Ella said.

"Have fun!" Angel giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "I will."

I walked up the stairs and started to go into my room when I noticed Nudge's door was closed. I sighed, I told her to keep it open! I walked to her room and open the door, "Nudge I said keep the door op- oh my god!" I turned around slamming the door closed behind me. Nudge and Cody were making out and Cody had his hand down Nudge's shirt! Oh my god! "Nudge." I called through the door my voice was surprisingly calm. "Cody needs to go home and I need to talk to you."

A couple second later they both came out looking sheepish, none of us said anything as we walked down the stairs. When Nudge and Cody reached the front door they said their goodbyes and Cody left. "Nudge, go upstairs to my room, and wait for me there." She nodded and left. "Ella I think I might need your help."

"Why?"

"Here follow me." We went upstairs and I closed my door, Nudge was sitting on the bed looking at the floor.

"What's up?" Ella asked.

"Nudge and Cody were making out and Cody was feeling her up!" I whispered/yelled.

"What? They were?" She whispered.

"Yeah! They should not be doing things like that at their age!"

"That is ssoo messed up!"

"I know! But I'm not sure what to say though! Will you come with me to talk to her?"

She sighed. "Okay yeah I guess."

We walked into my room; Nudge was still sitting on the bed. "Nudge, what were you and Cody doing?" I asked.

She looked up at me looking scared. "We were um, talking, then we started kissing and uh he kinda put his uh hand down my shirt and um that's when you uh walked in." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"And you didn't stop him?" I asked.

"No." She whispered.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked calmly.

"I think _you _would know why she didn't stop him." Ella whispered to me but I'm pretty sure Nudge didn't heard. I elbowed Ella.

Nudge shrugged.

I sighed. "Nudge, I know you guys might kiss and all but you guys are way to young to be doing stuff like that. And you shouldn't be doing it again until you're older."

"Was it the first time he did it?" Ella asked.

She nodded. "I know I should have stopped him, I was but that's when you walked in and I… I just don't know."

"I know you like him, and you were probably afraid that if you stopped him he wouldn't like you anymore?"

She nodded.

"Well, just don't do that anymore, not until your older WAY older and you're with a guy you love, and that you're not pressured into doing something."

"Okay." Nudge said.

"Promise?" Ella asked.

"I promise."

Ella looked like she was gonna say something, then something crossed her expression. "Oh my god! Fang is gonna flip!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, please, please, don't tell Fang please?" Nudge begged.

Ella looked at me and shrugged. "Okay. I won't tell Fang but this better not happen again." I almost added "Young lady." Ha!

"Thank you." Nudge said, with a calming sigh. "Will I be able to see Cody again?"

I thought about it. "Yes but you won't be allowed upstairs."

Nudge nodded, understanding.

"Do you wanna come watch a movie with us?" Ella offered, pretending the whole thing never happened.

"Sure."

We went down stairs and put a movie on. Wow, Nudge was letting Cody feel her up, wow.


	20. Chapter 20 Pains

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been super busy. Sorry again, hope you like the chapter! :)**

* * *

1 week later.

I was in the bathroom, sitting in a warm bubble bath, yet again I felt sick. Being pregnant sucks.

It's been kinda quite lately, nothing exciting/interesting has happened; probably the highlight of the week is Ella's on spring break. So you see my point. And Jeb is still here; he's planning on leaving In 2 weeks. Sigh.

"Hey Max!" Ella called through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Mom's ordering pizza, do you want some?"

"No." The thought of pizza made me want to barf my guts out, yuck.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, I don't feel good at all."

"Okay I'll tell Mom, do you want some crackers or something?"

"I'm good."

"'Kay."

I leaned my head back against the tub wall and waited for the nausea to past so I could get dressed and go to bed.

* * *

An hour later I finally made it out of the tub and into bed. I was lying flat on my back, rubbing my belly, when Fang walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked handing me a glass of water.

"I'm fine." I lied as I sipped the water and set it on the nightstand.

He crawled into bed and pulled me against his side.

"You may be able to say you feel "fine" to everyone else, but I can tell your lying."

"Am not." I mumbled feeling too sleepy to come up with a better come back.

He sighed and shook his head.

I was about to fall asleep when my stomach started hurting really bad. God, it hurt! This was worse then a broken rib! Ow!

I felt something wet between my legs but I ignored it my stomach hurt too bad to focus on anything else. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and gasped when the pain increased.

Fang sat up. "Max? What's-" He didn't say any thing for a couple seconds, then said, "Max, did you spill the cup of water?"

"No." I said praying my belly pain would just go away. "Why would you think I spilled the wate-" Then I felt it too. My pants, undies, and sheets were all wet. Oh. My. God. "Fang!... I think my water broke!" I sucked in a breath. God, this sucked!

His eyes were as big as dinner plates, as he got up and ran out of the room. A second later he and Mom were in my room.

My mom ran over to the bed. "Max? Are you okay? What happened?" Her voice was calm and serious but for some reason it didn't sound right.

"I think my water broke." I was trying to be calm but my voice came out in pants.

"Oh my! Fang, help Max to the car!" She ordered. "I'll get the others and the car started." She raced out of my room.

Fang put one arm around my waist and helped me from the bed. "It'll be okay, everything will be fine." Fang kept repeated.

When we got to the stairs Fang looked at me, then the stairs, then back at me, and pick me up and raced down the stairs to the car. He tried to be careful, but all the jostling around did not feel good.

Fang put me In a seat and I moaned in pain, god when will this end? He sat in a seat next to me, and that's when I noticed Iggy and Ella were the only ones in the - besides Mom- in the car too.

"Where's everyone else?" I managed to get out.

"Jeb's going to stay with them and in the morning, they'll come see us." Mom answered.

Oh, well that's good, I thought. I rested my head on Fang's shoulder and waited the 10 minutes to get to the hospital.

15 minutes later I was in a hospital room- great-, had an IV going, and trying to ignore the pain coming from my stomach by count all the metal things in the room.

Fang squeezed my hand, he met my gaze and his eyes were screaming how sorry he was and that he wished he could help, but didn't know how.

Mom was sitting in a chair by the widow, looking at a magazine. Ella and Iggy were also sitting in chairs by Mom, quietly talking. The doctor said they could stay in here until they were going to deliver the baby.

I sighed and glanced at the clock it was 11:18, it wasn't that late, but I felt really tired. This sucked!

"It's okay." Fang said brushing my hair away from my face.

I squeezed his hand.

A minute later a nurse walked in. "I'm going to check how dilated you are, sweetie. If you two don't mind," She said kindly towards Ella and Iggy, "could you step out for a minute? We'll come get you when I'm done."

They nodded and left and my mom came over to hold my other hand.

"Okay sweetie," She said lifting up the blanket covering my legs. About 1 minute later she said, "Your dilation is 6 centimeters, so once you're about 10 centimeters dilated, we'll start the delivery." She smiled and left, and Iggy and Ella came back in.

"How'd it go?" Ella asked walking over to stand next to Mom.

"Okay," I shrugged. "She said I'm 6 centimeters dilated and have to be 10 centimeters dilated to have the baby."

Ella gave me a blank look. "If you say so."

I would have rolled my eyes in a contraction hadn't happened. I started panting again and squeezed the heck out of Fang's hand. It hurt so much! Worse then anything else that happened to me! I also noticed the contractions were getting closer together.

As the pain started to fade I sighed, closed my eyes, and tried to relax a bit. But who could I? I was at a hospital, giving birth, I was going to leave with a baby, the flock was split – again, and my baby didn't even have a name yet, for crying out loud!

**_It's okay Max, just taking a deep breath and calm down._**

And now adding onto that list- Hello voice! How nice of you to join us! I sighed again.

Half an hour later the nurse cam back. "Ready sweetie?" She asked me, why does she keep calling me sweetie?

"Yeah." Iggy and Ella left again; she lifted the blanket and checked again.

"You're about 9 inches dilated, so I'll go ahead and get the doctor and we'll start the delivery."

She left.

"Everything will be fine honey." My mom said.

Fang nodded and met my eyes again. He didn't say anything but his expression did excitement, nervous, happy, and also saying he was very sorry for this.

The doctor came in with 2 nurses.

"Hello Max." The doctor said, "Ready to deliver your baby?"

I nodded.

"Okay, next contraction, push like you're having a bowel movement."

I nodded again, feeling self conscious for some reason. Then a contraction happened, I gasped.

"Push!" My mom said.

I did. And a minute later it faded.

"Very good." The doctor said. "Next contraction trying push harder. It'll speed things up a bit."

"Okay." I said, leaned against my pillow. A minute later another contraction happened. The same thing happened, they yelled at me to push, I did, and the doctor said I did well. Then another contraction. The same thing happened. When the next contraction happened I thought it would be the same routine, but the pain was worse by a billion times. I felt tears rolling down my face, as I groaned.

"I see the head!" The doctor said happily.

And that's when the pain exploded, it hurt so badly! I screamed and cried and just wanted it to be over, that's when the pain stopped and I heard a baby crying.

The doctor smiled at me holding my baby, "She's a girl."

What? I thought I was having a boy? Huh?


	21. Chapter 21 My pretty baby

The doctor rub all the gross bloody stuff off of her with a towel, then quickly took and the measurements and her weight. Then they finally handed her to me.

I looked down at my baby… my daughter. She had dark brown hair that almost looked black, brow eyes, my nose, and Fang's face shape. She was beautiful.

"Hi baby." I whispered and smiled down at her. She had stopped crying but she was whimpering a little.

I looked up at Fang; he was staring at her memorized, he was smiling though.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked, I didn't want to let go of her, but I knew Fang wanted to hold her, too.

He looked up at me and nodded. I carefully lifted her up and handed her to him. He smiled but she started whimpering again so he quickly handed her back to me.

"She's healthy and happy," The doctor said with a smile, "A nurse will come check on her in about 40 minutes."

"Okay, and thank you." She smiled, nodded, and left. The flock and I don't really care about manners, but I think it had to be said then.

I looked down at my baby, her eyes were closed and she had wrapped her tiny hand around my finger. I smiled she was so cute! My mom reached down and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"She's so pretty." Mom said smiling at the baby and me.

"She is." Fang agreed.

"What should we name her?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure." Fang said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to go call Jeb and the others and tell them you're all right." She smiled at the baby. "They might be able to come up with some good names for her." Mom pecked my cheek and gave Fang a quick hug before she left dialing Jeb's number.

Fang held my other hand and squeezed it.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you." He said and kissed my check.

I smiled up at Fang.

"She is cute, but I think she looks a bit more like you. She has your hair."

"She has your eyes."

"Yeah… I wonder if she has wings?" I had totaly forgotten about looking until then. I carefully sat her up, and pulled the light pink blanket down a bit to expose her back.

Yep! She had wings! They were a brown shade with black speckles and the downy-feathered top, they were black too. They were gorgeous!

"Oh my gosh! They so pretty!" I gently ran my hand down her soft wings.

"They are." Fang agreed

She had opened her eyes and she was looking around. I pulled her blanket back up.

"Want to try to hold her again?" I offered.

"Yeah." I carefully handed her back to Fang.

He smiled at her and brushed her short hair away from her face. She didn't whimper or cry but she stared at Fang looking a bit confused, I'm not sure if I was imaging it or what, but it was really cute!

Mom came back in with Ella and Iggy. Ella ran over to Fang to see the baby dragging Iggy along with her.

"Oh my god! She is so cute!" Ella bubbled. "Hi little baby! I'm your Auntie Ella! And that's your Uncle Iggy."

"Which means I'm Grandma." My mom muttered.

Ella giggled.

"Jeb and the kids are on their way over, but they don't have to come in until you're ready, they just want to make sure you're safe." Mom continued.

I nodded. "Okay they can come in for a bit but I'm really tired."

"I told them that you were probably tired on the phone too."

"Good. Did they tell you any names?"

"No, but I'm sure they'll come up with something."

"Me too."

"Want to hold her?" Fang offered Mom.

"Yes!" She said happily as Fang handed her the baby.

"Hello little baby." Mom cooed. "Oh! Does she have wings?"

"Yeah and they're really pretty." Fang answered.

"That's wonderful!" She smiled at my beautiful little baby and gently held her with one arm as Mom looked at her back. "Oh my! They're definitely pretty!" All of the sudden my baby started crying again.

"Why is she upset?" I asked Mom as she handed my baby back to me.

"She might be tired or hungry." Mom said. Hungry? Oh great.

"Um, did we bring a bottle? Or formula?" I asked.

"No, but you could nurse her. Iggy and Ella, can you guys step out again to give Max so privacy."

"Yeah that's fine. Bye Max, bye little baby!" Ella nodded and left with Iggy again.

So my mom explained what to do and it was fairly easy.

After breast-feeding my baby for 5 minutes she fell asleep.

"Do you wanna hold her?" I asked Fang sleepily.

"Yes." I gave her to him and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Can you guys help me think of some good baby names? Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22 Names?

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Max wake up."

"No." I mumbled trying to brush who's ever hand was on my shoulder.

"But the kids want to come see you and the baby." Fang said.

Oh! My baby! I sat up, Ella was holding the baby, Iggy was trying to keep her short hair away from her face but it kept bouncing back, Fang was smiling a little at my confused expression.

"Where's Mom?" I asked Fang, as my baby looked over at me and started crying.

Ella rushed over to me.

"What's upsetting her?"Ella asked as she handed me the baby.

"I'm not sure." I muttered when my baby stopped crying. Weird.

"Aww she wanted her mommy." Ella smiled.

"I guess." I gently rubbed her back.

"Your mom," Fang said continued the early conversation "Is talking to Jeb and the others."

"Can you go get her and everyone else?" I asked Ella.

"Yeah, they haven't seen the baby yet and they're REALLY excited." She smiled and left, Iggy followed. Iggy is starting to remind me of a puppy the way he follows Ella.

"She is so beautiful." Fang said and pecked my head.

"Very. I can't think of a name though!" This was getting on my nerves.

"What about… um…" Fang trailed off.

"The kids will come up with some names."

There was a knock the door.

"Come in!" Fang called.

"Three seconds until all heck goes down in this room." I muttered as the door open.

Fang smirked.

Mom was the first in the room, then Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, Iggy, and Jeb.

Everyone crowed around the bed. Yelling random things like:

"What's her name?"

"Does she have wings?

"She looks like Max."

"No, I think she looks more like Fang."

"How is she? And how are you feeling?"

Total chaos.

"Guys!" I shouted out, surprised the baby hadn't started crying. "We haven't thought of a name yet, and we're both feeling good and yes she has wings."

"She's so cute! She's so little, like a sparrow or a wren. We should take her to the zoo! When she's older if we went now they'd probably scare her. Plus I bet you guys aren't up to doing anything exciting, like going to the mall! I'm never too tired to go to the mall." Nudge babbled.

"She looks like Max." Gazzy said as he looked at her. "She kinda reminds me of flowers, you could name her Lily."

"Or Rose!" Angel said excitedly.

"She looks more like Fang." Nudge argued.

"Your lying!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"How am I lying!" Nudge demanded.

"She looks more like Max."

"Does not!" Oh great, here we go again.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Shut up!" Ella shouted at them crossing her arms over her chest. "The baby is asleep. Do not wake her up."

"Sorry." Nudge and Gazzy said at the same time.

"So you're okay Max?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I told Jeb.

"Can we see her wings?" Angel asked.

"Sure." I said gently laying my sleeping baby against my shoulder and pulled her blanky down to expose her wings.

Everyone in the room gasped, and then started another round of whispered yells.

"Oh Im Gee."

"Oh my!"

"They're so pretty."

"See! I told you she looked more like Fang."

"Guys." Mom warned before they could start at it again.

"Sorry." They mumbled again.

"She's so little." Angel said tilting her head to one side.

"She's like a jellybean." Gazzy said.

"A jellybean?" Iggy asked.

"She's little like one."

"You smell like a jellybean."

"Jellybeans don't have a smell."

"It's one of the five senses."

"And the maturity level drops again for Gazzy and Iggy." Fang said rolling his eyes.

I'm sure Iggy and Gazzy would have come up with some witty comment if a nurse hadn't come in.

"Whoa it's crowded in here." The nurse said. "Can everyone step into the waiting room for a few minutes please? Grand mom and Dad can stay if they'd like to."

Everyone shuffled out.

The doctor walked over to me. "May I see the baby?"

"Yes." I said gently handing her the baby; she walked over to the counter where there were some scales.

"So does anyone have any questions?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "The ultra sound said she was going to be a boy."

"Well, sometimes the ultra soundest make a mistake and misread the ultra sound."

"Oh, weird."

She handed me my baby back.

"I'll go get everyone else." The nurse said walking out of the room.

"Hey Max?" Fang said.

"Yeah?"

"I thought of a name, how about Sky or Skylar?"

Hmm. I like it.


	23. Chapter 23 Bring home baby!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my computer has been down. So I had to use my sisters laptop to update. Sorry again.

* * *

I walked in the front door cradling my sleeping baby in my arms; this was our first day home from the hospital.

"This is your new home." I said quietly to her.

"Do you want to put her in her crib?" Fang asked walking next to me.

"No, I think she wants her daddy to hold her while I go shower." I gently handed the baby to him.

"But want if she starts crying, while you're gone? Or if she gets hungry?" Fang asked. He had been freaking out every time she started crying at the hospital.

"Well, you can try to make her happy, or Mom, or Angel, or Nudge, or Ella, or Iggy, or Gazzy, and if no one can make her happy come get me, and if she gets hungry, again, come get me."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'll make sure she's happy." He laid her against his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Okay, good luck." I walked up the stairs grabbed clean clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and look in the mirror as I waited for the water to get warm. It felt so weird to not have a big bulge on my stomach. I rubbed my hand against my somewhat flat stomach, it looked kinda stretched out.

I climbed in the shower and yawned. Everyone has been a big help with the baby but sense I'm the only one whom can feed her – we haven't tried formula yet though- and she gets hungry about every 3 to 4 hours, I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in about 3 days.

* * *

I was in the shower for maybe 8 minutes when I heard the baby start crying and Fang trying to cheer her up, then I heard Gazzy trying to help, then Iggy and Ella. And after hearing her cry for a while I was about to go down stairs when I heard Ella say:

"Let me hold her." And my baby finally quieted down.

* * *

And 5 minutes later she started crying again. I sighed as climbed out of the shower and put my clothes; I think they might need my help. Just a little.

I walked down the stairs, my hair was still wet and dripping onto my shirt, which was kind of annoying. When I reached Fang and the baby, everyone was crowded around her, trying to make her happy.

"Hi Baby." I said taking her from Fang. I smirked a little, "Good job keeping her happy."

"Hey! She was fine but then she woke up, and we got her to go back to sleep but she woke up again, and now I think she's hungry." Fang's turning into Nudge.

"Or she just wanted her mommy." I said rubbing her back until she quieted down.

And as if to prove me wrong she started crying again. "I thought you were on my side." I mumbled patting her back.

"I told you." I heard Fang mutter.

I glared at him over my shoulder as I walked up stairs carrying my baby. If she was hungry I wasn't going to nurse her in front of a crowd.

"We're you going?" I heard Nudge call.

"Up stairs." I replied.

I walked into my room and plopped down on the bed and started nursing her. I noticed Iggy had moved the baby's crib into my room. It was little pink and a birdy mobile hanging off the top part.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Me." Fang called. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

He jiggled the handle to see if it was unlocked. Damn! I knew I forgot to do something. He walked in, closed the door, and sat on the bed next to me.

"Hi Sky." He said to the baby. "Oh good! Iggy brought the crib in."

"Yep." Sky stopped nursing. Weird she usually nurses longer. "Do you want to burp her?" I asked Fang.

"Sure." He said as I yawned I handed him the baby, adjusted my shirt and feel asleep.


	24. Chapter 24 Sorta relaxing

Later that day, Mom had order pizza for dinner and everyone was in the kitchen pigging out, except Sky, she was asleep in her swing. I was so happy i could eat real food without feeling like I was gonna barf it up.

"I bet I can eat the most pizza!" Shouted Gazzy. I rolled my eyes.

"What ever, you've only had four slices! I think I'm eating my seventh slice." Nudge shot back.

"Well who's to say I'm not going to eat more?"

"Gazzy you usally eat the least." Angel reminded him.

"And if he eats a lot he'll keep everyone awake at night with his gas." Iggy chimed in.

"Don't remind me." I muttered.

"Is this really an approprite dinner comverstation?" Total demanded from his chair.

Ella giggled.

"Enough about gas at the dinner table." Mom said, siding with Total.

Angel looked over her shoulder at the baby. "Sky is so cute! She's so little!"

"Like a jellybean." I heard Iggy mumble and smirk. Gazzy stuck his tongue out at Iggy then Gazzy said, "I'm sticking my tongue out at you, Iggy."

"Very mature." Iggy called.

"Hey, he's acting his age, what about you, Iggy?" Fang asked smirking a little.

"Max? Sky woke up. She wants to be held." Angel said, reading Sky's mind.

"Okay." I stood up and walked over to my baby. "Hi Baby!" I said happily, I picked her up, and walked back to the table.

"Hi Sky." Ella said smiling at the baby.

"You know, we can give her a bath tonight." Mom said.

"We can?" I asked, rubbing my baby's chubby tummy.

"Yeah, it would be fine. It might even help he relax."

"Okay, well try it tonight." I said just as Sky started crying. "What's wrong, Baby?" I asked, patting her back. "I think she needs to be changed. Your turn." I said handing her to Fang.

He sighed. "Lets go SKy."

I grabbed another slice of pizza.

"We'll get her little baby bathtub and give her a bath in the kitchen sink. It's easier to use the sink -when she's small- then the actual bath tub." Mom said.

"Okay, I just hope it won't upset her too much."

"I don't think it will, babies usally like baths." Jeb said.

"I'm on my eighth slice." Gazzy annoced prouldy.

"I'm on my nineth." Niudge said making Gazzy frown.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go grab her tub." I said standing up.

"I'll help you." Ella said, following my too the stairs.

"Geez they're competetive." Ella sighed.

I nodded. "They always were and still are."

"Sky is so sweet!" Ella said changing the subject. "Today when you were in the shower, and she started crying the first time, I was the only one to make her stop crying." She said happily.

"Oh! She must like you!" I said as I grabbed the tub.

"I hope this doesn't upset her like you said." Ella sighed again.

"Me too, but I"m sure she'll be fine, like Jeb said."

"Since when are you siding with Jeb?"

"I'm not siding with Jeb, I just think he might be right about this. Maybe."

Ella giggle a little as we reached the kitchen. Mom was holding SKy who was wrapped up in a towel.

I set the tub in the sink and turned to my baby. "Ready for your first bath?" I asked her.

Mom handed her to me and walked over to the sink and turn the water on. "You want the water to be warm but not too warm." She said feeling the water.

"We grabbed these for you," Nudge said as she and Angel walked in carrying a sponge, wash cloth, baby shampoo, a binkie, and a plastic cup.

"Thanks," I said. "Can you put them by the sink?"

"Sure." Angel said.

I walked back over to the sink - with Fang by my side- unwrapped the towel, and put her in the little tub. Sky looked liked she was about to start crying and screaming when Nudge said very happily, "Don't cry Sky." And patted her arm, then all of the suddden she smiled and squealed happily.

We all looked at one another. That was strange. I thought babies were suppose to be a couple months old when they start smiling and making noises. But hey, what did I know?

"That was weird." Gazzy said.

"Only a little." Nudge said.

"Oh well, it's not a big deal." I said started gently rubbing water into Sky's short hair.

* * *

Around eleven at night every one had settled down and were asleep except Fang and I. Sky did good for her first bath she hand only cried once, when I got water in her eyes. I felt so bad about that. Right nowI was nursing her and playing on Fang's laptop, trying to find when babies first smiled. Blah, blah, crap, here we go! Babies will start smiling accidentally from birth, but their first real smile will happen when they're about three months. Um? Okay, but that was really weird, she looked like she was about to start crying but then she smiled - it looked like a _real_ smile- and squealed? Whast's up with my baby?!


	25. Chapter 25 emotions

10 days later

* * *

I had finally fallen asleep when I heard crying. I bolted straight up in bed, Sky was crying again. I glanced at the clock , two in the morning. Fantastic.

"Fang? Will you change her?" I asked almost whinning. I was so tired, I haven't gotten a full nights sleep since the baby was born, she wakes up about every two hours during the night and usally wakes up the whole house too. So every one was been in a grumpy mood.

"It's your turn." He said rolling over.

"Fang," I was whinning now. "She woke up an hour ago hungry, its your turn." It seems every time I fall asleep she wakes up.

"Fine." He said sighing.

"Thanks." I mumble before I fall back to sleep.

* * *

At eight in the morning I finally got up for 2 reasons; 1 Sky woke up hungry and will not go back to sleep and 2 I can't fall asleep either.

"Come on baby, lets go down stairs." I whispered picking up my baby. Fang was pasted out and I didn't want to wake him up. I walked down stairs, plopped down on the couch, turned the tv on, and started patting Sky's back hoping she'd fall asleep.

Minutes later Ella walkede in. She's super helpful with the baby she would grab blankets and dippears for me, change Sky, helping me cheer up Sky when she's crying.

"Hi." Ella said sitting next to me.

"Hey, you're up early."

"Well, I heard Sky crying and then Iggy started snoring really loud and I couldn't fall back asleep, so I came down here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when has Iggy been sleep in your room?"

She blushed and giggled nervously. "We're just sleeping." She mumbled. "Besides, Fang sleeps your room."

I quite for a second. "Does Mom know-".

I was caught off by Mom walking in saying, "Does Mom know what?"

"Nothing." Ella and I said in unison.

Mom glanced at us over her shoulder as she pour hot water into the coffee machine. "If you say so."

Ella grabbed the remote and flipped the channel as Angel walked down stairs.

"Hey Angel." Ella called.

"Hi." She said and sat on the other side of me abd started rubbing her arm.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I hit my arm on wall." That's when I noticed a huge bruse forming.

"Ouch, you okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, it just hurts really bad." Angel said.

"Want some ice?" Mom asked, walking out the of kitchen.

"No, I'm okay." Thats when Angel noticed Sky sleeping in my arms. "Hi Sky." Angel said and rubbed Sky's leg gently with her bad arm.

Then, out of know where SKy's eyes flew open and she started screaming and crying. All four of glanced at each other. What the hell? It's like what happened with Nudge. Sky was about to cry, Nudge was all happy and patted Sky's arm, and then Sky smiled. She hasn't smiled since. And now, Sky was asleep and Angel rubbed Sky's leg with her sore arm, then Sky started bawling. This didn't make any since!

"Its okay baby." I cooed patted Sky's back.

"I'm sorry, Max."

"It's fine sweetie, she'll fall back asleep in a minute." I'm so confused! Sky was about to cry- one emotion- then Nudge was all happy- completely different emotion. But thats happened before Sky will be crying and someone would be happy, it had no effect what so ever. But Nudge touched SKy's arm! She made physical contact while feeling that emotion. Then the same with this situation, Sky was asleep not really having an emotion, calm maybe. Then Angel was feeling pain and made contact with Sky! Oh my god!! Sky must feel other people's emtions/feelings if they make physical contact! But wait, a couple days ago I couldn't find Sky's binkie and I was confused, I was holding her too. And nothing happen. Well the feelings Nudge and Angel had were negative and positive, and confused isn't really a negative or postive. Maybe if she can feel feelings, it's only negative and postives. Oh my god!

Angel must've been reading my mind, because she blurts out, "Oh my gosh!!!! I knew something was different about Sky!!! I bet you're right!"

"Right about what?" Ella asked.

I explained my theory, still not a 100% if I was right.

"Oh my!" My mom gasped.

"No way! That is so awesome!!" Ella said excitedly.

Sky started crying, again. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Here, lets go upstairs, Daddy might be awake."

I wake in my room kicking the door closed behind me and sat next to Fang who was asleep under the covers.

Sky was still crying as I rubbed her back. Hhhmm lets see if my theory is right. I thought happy thoughts and rubbed her arm and then she stopped crying. Oh my god!! I was right!!!

"Fang, wake up." I nudged him with my foot. "Fang wake up. I need to tell you something!" I said cheerfully.

"Max, I'm sleeping just go the hell away." He muttered and rolled over so he was facing the wall.

I stared at him, my mouth slightly open. What a huge major ass! "Whatever." I mumbled, I would have said something else, but unlike some people- cough Fang cough- I don't cuss in front of the baby. I left slaming the door behind me. What a huge ass. Then I noticed Sky wasn't crying. I was mad, a nevagtive feeling, shouldn't she be crying? Then I notice my hand was touching her clothes not her skin. But arm was touching her head. Maybe she can only sense the feeling through hands, not arms or something. Well thats good to know.

I sat on nthe couch still pissed off.

"Whats the matter?" Ella asked.

"Fang." I mumbled and sighed.


	26. Chapter 26 Space

"I'll be back in half an hour." I said to Ella, kissing Sky goodbye. This is the first I've left her with some one while I'm out.

"Okay, have fun!" She called.

"I'll try." I called back as I ran into the back yard and open my wings, I hit an air current and soared higher into the sky. The wind beneath my wings felt extraordinary, I haven't been flying in forever! I was so glad to be out of the house for a little, I missed Sky I wanted to take her flying with me, but I wasn't going to risk taking her so young and by myself. The reason I did leave is because of Fang. I'm still mad about what he said and it's about 11 in the morning and he's still asleep! God he can be annoying! And since he won't wake up, he still doesn't know about Sky's power, everyone else in the house knows, so even though he's Dad he'll be the last one to know about our baby's amazing power.

Stupid Fang.

* * *

I flew for another twenty minutes and headed home. My wings were really sore, not being used to flying so much. I dropped down in the back yard and walked in. Nudge was holding Sky who had a binkie in her mouth and Ella was putting a movie on.

"Hey." I said walk over to my baby. "Hi pretty baby!" Nudge carefully handed her to me and I gave Sky another kiss. "How was she?"

"She was fine, she woke up and started crying, so I gave her the binkie and thats when you came in. She did pretty good." Ella said.

"That's great! I thought she might wake up and start crying nonstop."

"Nope, she was a good little girl."

The movie started playing and walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottel. Thats when Sky started crying.

"It's okay baby." I said patting her back as I climbed the stairs. If Fang's still in my room I'm kicking him out. Right as I reached my bedroom door it open. Fang walked out and almost bumped iinto me and Sky.

"Watch it!" I said coldly.

"Sorry." He said putting both his hands in the air for the meaning "calm down".

I walked in my room, still patting crying Sky's back. I started closing the door when Fang put his foot in the way preventing the door from closing.

"What's worong?" He asked side stepping into my room, his hand resting on the door to prevent it from closing.

"Nothing's wrong, Sky's hungry and I need to nurse her but I can't because you won't let me close the door."

"Okay." He said as he closed the door and sat down on my bed leaning against the head board.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Sitting?" He shrugged.

"Well do you mind?" I asked nodding toward the door. I know I was over reacting but I was still mad at him from earlier, sore from flying, really tired, and Sky was extremely loud.

"What's wrong?" He asked. By now Sky was shrieking in my ear.

"Fang just leave." My voice was rising a little and I'm pretty sure anyone down stairs could hear me.

He stood up and walked over to me. "Not until you tell me what's-"

"Fang leave." My voice was getting higher

"Max-".

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FANG!" I screamed at him.

Confusion crossed his face, "Max-".

That was when Iggy and Ella bursted ninto my room.

Iggy glanced in my direction then Fang''s. "Let's go down stairs Fang." Said Iggy, putting his arm across Fang's shoulder and leading him out.

Ella looked at me. "We'll talk later." She said smirking.

I rolled my eyes as she left.

* * *

The rest of the day I pretty much hung out in my room with Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Sky. That night around elen every one had cleared out and gone to bed. Fang and I hadn't said a word to each other since I yelled at him. Thats when I heard the door next to my room open and close. Fang's room. He didn't even try to get into my room. Good.

I sighed and rolled over trying to fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27 Almost birthday day

I woke up to crying, AGAIN, for the seventh time that night. God it sucked to not have Fang help, but I don't care, I'm doing fine by myself. Screw Fang. I crawled out of bed glancing at the alarm clock, 8:11 in the morning. I walked over to Sky's crib and picked her up.

"Hi little baby!" I said making her stop crying and smile a little. I held her against my shoulder and patted her back. "It's okay, don't cry." I cooed.

I glanced at the window and noticed it was raining and stormy. I smiled, when you live in Arizona, there's hardly ever rain, I've always liked the rain but I like it A LOT better once we had a roof over my flock's heads. I also saw my calender and noticed my birthday was in a 4 days. Great, I don't really like my birthday, the gifts are great and all, but it's just another reminder of the school. We escaped from the school when I was about 10 years old and every year that pastes I think "Wow, we made it through another some what safe year." And it's great to know we made it through another year, but when I think of the lab, it's hard to ignore all the painful and dreaded memories.

Just then Sky started crying again and I realized I was upsetting her with my thoughts and emotions. I plopped down on my bed and started nursing Sky as I surfed the internet.

There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Me." Fang called. Wonderfull! Not.

"What?"

"Can I come in? Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

I sighed. "I'm nursing Sky."

"So?"

He was getting on my nerves. "So I don't want you to come."

"It's not like I haven't seen you that part of you before."

"Shut up! My Mom can probably hear us, and Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge are probably all grossest out right now!"

I heard him sigh on the other side of the door. Then I realized my door wasn't locked at the same time Fang jiggled the handle.

"Don't you dare open the door!"I yelled at him as I pulled my comforter over my my chest.

Fang must have some sense in that brain of his because he didn't open the door, he sighed and walked away. Thank god! I closed the laptop and leaned against my head board. God he gets on my nerves!

Knock, knock.

Great! "What?!" I snarled.

"Whoa! It's Ella, calm down."

"Sorry." I mumbled and sighed.

"Can I come in."

"Yeah," I said adjusting the comforter on my chest.

She walked in, closed the door, and sat on my bed. "What's up with you and Fang? I heard you two screaming at each other."

"We weren't screaming."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

I sighed. "Fang's just been getting on my nerves a lot lately, like pushing my button, you know? Sometimes it's like he's doing it on purpose."

"I douted he does it on purpose you guys are like the perfect couple."

"Ah, perfect couple? More like flying mutant freak fighting couple." I sighed again.

Ella shook her head. "You guys are only fighting because you're sleep deprived and irritable thats why you're fight so much."

* * *

Ella and I walked down stairs- I was holding Sky- to find Mom in kitchen making breakfast. She's been a lot of over shifts and a lot more often so she isn't around as much.

"Hi girls." Mom said, then smiled at me. "Max, your birthday is coming up and it completely spilled my mind. What do you want for your birthday, honey?" She asked.

I shrugged sitting on the couch. "I don't really need anything."

"But birthdays are about _wants_ not _needs."_

_"_Um, let me think about it..."


	28. Chapter 28 Let The Rain Fall Down

The boys had left to go see another football game today even though it was pouring buckets, Mom had work and she asked me to go grocery shopping. So Ella, Angel, and Nudge decided to tag along, and since no one was home to take care of Sky, she came too.

"Aren't you excited? Your birthday is like three days away! I would be so ecited if I was turning seventeen! I mean - hello? Almost a legal adult!" Nudge smiled.

I shrugged.

"Yeah it'll be fun, I'm excited." I smiled back at Nudge even though wasn't happy at all. I missed Fang. There I said it! Now that I look back I realized how much I over reacted. I was a complete bitch to him, I doubt he even knows why I'm mad at him. He was like half asleep when he said it.

"Max? Can we get Popsicles? Pleeassse?" Angel asked.

"Sure, grab a couple boxes."

Ella raised her eyebrow.

"What? I like Popsicles." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What else do we need?" Ella mumbled, switching Sky from one arm to the other.

"Um, cereal, crackers, milk, eggs, cooking oil, apples, pears, bananas, and yogurt." I said.

"Did you know yogurt's like technically alive? There's like little bacterias in living-" Nudge started but was cut off.

"Ew! Gross! I did not need to hear that!" Angel covered her ears with her hands.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, lets stop and get food on the way home." Ella suggested. "Frozen yogurt sound good?"

"Eeeww!" Angel shrieked.

"How about real food? Like fast food?" I smirked.

"If you count fast food as real food, then I don't know what's food, at all."

I giggled.

"How about a diner?" Nudge offered.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Me too" I chimed Ella.

"Me three!" Angel smiled.

"Okay, why don't we split the list up? It'll be quicker." I suggested.

"'Kay." Ella said.

Nudge and Angel? Can you guys get the yogurt, eggs, and milk?"

Angel looked grossed out.

"That's fine." Nudge said leading Angel toward the frozen aisle.

"Ella, can you grab the cooking oil, cereal, and crackers?"

"Yep." She said handing me Sky.

"Lets go get the fruits." I said to Sky kissing her forehead.

I grab a plastic bag and started bagging up fruits. I wonder what Fang is doing? Does he miss me? I'll talk to him when he gets home. We'll make up and I won't be such a bitch anymore. I smiled. Everything would be okay.

I started walking to the back to the frozen aisle when I met up with Ella.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"The usual. Iggy."

"What's he doing now?"

"He's getting all weird, like every time I don't tell him something small - I wouldn't keep any secrets from him- he'll freak out. Like right now he just texted saying 'We're home, where are you guys? How come you didn't tell me you were leaving?'" She sighed again. "Oh, and I uh, kinda invited them to come with us to the, um, diner." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"That's okay," I said smiling on the inside. "And if I were you, I'd start texting him everything you're doing, like 'I'm eating a sandwich rifht now' or 'I'm going to go watch TV'."

She smirked.

* * *

I turned the keys, and started driving toward the diner.

"Max? Can you put this CD on?" Angel asked.

I will as long as it's not high school musical."

"It's not. It's Taylor Swift's second CD."

"Oh, okay."

After driving for five minutes Sky started crying.

"Nudge? Will you give Sky her bottle?"

"Yep, yep."

When we got to the diner, the waitress took us to our seats; the boys beat us.

Fang and Iggy were on the sides and Gazzy was in the middle of the booth. Ella slid in next to Iggy and Nudge followed her. I slid in next to Fang and Angel sat next to me. I sat Sky, who was in her baby carrier next to me. I reached under the table and grabbed Fang's hand. He looked confused for a minute and smiled one of his rare smiles that I love.

"Max? Can I get a milkshake?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah that's fine."

Our Waiter walked over. "Hi, I'm Jeff I'll be your Waiter. Can I start you guys out with something to drink?"

Once he took our orders and left, I squeezed Fang's Hand and caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be right back guys, Ella can you watch Sky?"

She nodded and smirked when she saw me holding Fang's hand leading him out of the booth. She was the only one I kept in the loop.

Fang and I walked outside the restaurant and away from the glass doors, towards the side wall. I looked into Fang's eyes and barely noticed how hard it was raining. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Fang, I"m so sorry I over reacted I was being a stupid bitch and when you tired to fix it I wouldn't let you. I'm so sorry." I blinked hard trying to either keep the rain out of my eyes or keeping tears back. I didn't mean to say all that and as for my reaction? I didn't mean for that to happen either.

I smashed my mouth to his and before I knew it were making out. After a bit Fang pulled back.

"You weren't being a bitch I shouldn't have said that stuff to you. You were just trying to show me our baby's new power and I was being an ass. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I got out before we started kissing again.

After awhile I pulled back. "Lets go back inside before Iggy and Ella set out the search parties to find us." Fang smiled as we walked back inside, dripping wet.


	29. Chapter 29 Birthdays Can Be Suprising

I yawned and rolled over, snugging closer to Fang.

"Happy birthday." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and met his, one side of his mouth was quirked up in a half smile at my confused expression. Then what he said registered in my head, birthday? Oh yeah! Today's my birthday, the day I turn seventeen.

"Thanks." I smiled happily; I was kinda surprised, today was the first day that Sky hasn't woken me up crying. I glanced at the alarm clock, 10:03.

"Do you want to open your gift now?"

"What? Huh?" I said sitting up. "You got me a gift?"

He nodded. "Do you want to open it now?"

"Yeah." I said and smiled. He stood up and left my room and returned a second later with a small box wrapped in blue.

I unwrap the paper and found a little white box. "I hope you like it." Fang said as I lifted off the lid and found a white/clear heart charm on a gold chain necklace. I gasped, it was gorgeous! "Look." He said and pressed on the sides of the heart to reveal two pictures on both insides of the heart. The first picture was of Fang and I - the picture was taken a week before Sky was born so I had the baby belly- Fang had his arms wrapped around my waist and shockingly he was smiling in the photo. The second picture was of Sky- taken about five days ago- she was wearing a little pink onsie and was laying on her back, smiling.

"Oh Fang... Thank you!" I pecked him on the lips. "I love it. Can you help me put it on?"

He nodded. I turned around so he had better access. His had grazed my shoulder raising goosebumps, his breath was warm on my neck as he clasped the necklace together. I took the heart in my hand and looked at it. It was beautiful.

I turned around so I was facing Fang again.

"It looks really pretty on you." He said, since I don't get compliments from Fang that often, him saying that was like saying, no other beauty compare to mine. Or something sweet and romantic like that.

I pulled his mouth to mine. His lips were smooth and hungry, as his tongue brushed against my lips. I sighed, opening my mouth. I wrapped my arms tighter around Fang's neck as our tongues wrestled together. His hands started getting tangled in my hair when we heard a knock on the door. We immediately broke apart.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Good you're awake, Mom wanted me to wake you guys up if you were still asleep. Come down stairs, every ones waiting for you!" Ella called through the door. I frowned then looked at Fang and bit my lip, not sure what to do. Fang lean forward to whisper in my ear.

"Go with Ella, will be alone later." He smirked.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay I'll be out in five minutes."

"'Kay." She called.

I quickly got dressed, throwing on a tank top and pants. I carefully picked up sky who was still sleeping, and head down stairs with Fang following me.

"Happy birthday!" Mom, Ella, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy all said in unison.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I lay Sky in her swing.

"Do you want to do cake and presents?" Mom asked.

"Sure."

So we sat down at the table every sang 'Happy Birthday', we ate cake and ice cream, then it was time for presents.

"This from me." Mom said, handing me a medium sized boz wrapped in white paper with party hats.

I unwrapped the paper and found a digital camera."Oh! Thanks you!" I said happily and smiled. She beamed happily.

"This is from me and Total." Angel said, handing me a bag that said "Happy Birthday!"

I opened the bag and pulled out a teddy bear who played lullabies for Sky.

"Thank you Angel! This'll help when I can't get Sky to fall asleep " I said. Angel smiled.

"This is from Iggy and I," Said Gazzy. I unwrapped a rectangular shaped box and unwrapped a bottle of perfume, Iggy and Gazzy were both smirking and trying not laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks guys! I love it." I said making them both laugh.

"Happy birthday!" Nudge said and gave me a large flat box.

I unwrapped the box, lifted off the lid, and pulled out a sky blue, spaghetti strapped, a little above the knee length, sun dress.

"Thanks Nudge!" I smiled. "I'll wear it tomorrow!" She smiled back looking happy.

Just then the phone started ring, waking Sky up, making her cry.

"I've got it." Mom said answering the phone.

"Thanks for the gifts everyone." I said and smiled. I grabbed Sky and brought her up to my room with Fang holding my other hand.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed and Fang closed the door, then came over and sat next to me.

"Did you like all of your birthday presents?" Fang asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I like all the gifts. It's only eleven and it fells like a lot has already happened. It's weird compared to what we used to have to deal with."

Fang pecked my cheek. "Don't think about those kind of thoughts. It's your birthday.

Knock knock.

"Who is it?"

"Mom." She called. "Jebs, on the phone. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Mom cam in and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Max." Said Jeb. "Happy birthday."

"Gee thanks, that gives me the warm fuzzies."

I heard him sigh. "I have some news for you, some scientist part of the CSM have mission for you. I'm not sure excatly what about, they wouldn't tell me over the phone. They say we should leave tomorrow, and meet in the Caribbeans. Do you remeber the crew from the Wendy K.? Bridig and a few other scientist from the crew are coming too."

Shit.


	30. Chapter 30 Road trip!

"Here's the last bag." Fang said, tossing a bag into the back of the car trunck. Why are we packing you ask? New mission! In Caribbeans! Why are we meeting there and some place more dramatic? I have no idea! All I know is it's sunny and there are a lot of beaches! Why are we loading crap in the car? Because we're going to fly -like fly on a plane, not my kind of fly- there, I didn't want to risk taking Sky on her first wing flying adventure when were traveling some where that will take more then an hour. So there you go.

"Okay, lets go get the others." I planted a quick peck on Fang's lips, getting a flash back to last night when we REALLY made up. I quickly shook it off before Angel could read my mind.

"So you grabbed Sky's dippear bag?" I asked him.

"Yep."

"Her stuffed dog? And binkie?"

"Yep, yep."

We walked into the house to see a room full of people. Angel and Nudge were pushing SKy in her swing with Total laughing about something at their feet, Mom was going over her check list for the third time, Gazzy and Iggy were stuffing some object with a blue wire hanging out, into Gazzy's shirt, and Jeb was walking over towards Fang and I.

"So they still haven't old you what the "new mission" is?" I asked.

"No they havent, but we'll know soon." He smiled and walked away to help Mom.

Fang took my hand and smirked at my annoyed expression.

"We'll be there in awhile." He said reansureingly.

"I don't know.." I whispered. "It feels like a trap."

"Well..." He said slowly. "If it is a trap we'll have you to protect us."

I rolled my eyes and rezisted the urge to slap him. I walked over to Sky and picked her up.

"You ready for a road trip?" I asked her.

"I still don't see why all of us have to fly in a plane when we can acutally _fly." _Gazzy complained.

"Well, 1 it's better if we stay together, 2 because it'll be quicker if we go on plane, and 3 because I said so."

Gazzy sighed.

"Okay! Lets get this show on the road!" Mom said.

We all started heading to the car, it was about one in the afternoon on a sunny Saturday. I went to the trunck of the car and felt around for Sky's dippear bag; she was still in my arms when I noticed a group of teenagers heading to the park down the street. I noticed a couple from the high school, two in paticular stood out. That guy Andy and Chyenn were holding hands and I think they noticed me too. Oh well, I thought and shrugged when they saw Sky and stared. I couldn't help but smirk at there expressions.

I crawled into the backseat with Fang and buckled Sky in. We weren't sure how long we'd be away but they told us it'd be "awhile".

"The drive will be about an hour, we'll grab lunch at the airport, then when we land- Micheal from the Wendy K. Is going to drive us to a hotel. From there, we'll get settled in, go to dinner, then you guys are free to do whatever. And then the next day we have a meeting with everyone at 11:30." Mom finished.

"That's going to really busy." Angel said.

"Very." Iggy nodded in agreement.

"Can we put this CD on?" Nudge asked Mom, handing her a HelloGoodbye CD. Here In Your Arms started playing.

I gave Sky her stuffed dog, hopping I could keep her awake until we got on the plane, so she would sleep through it.

* * *

After an hour and a half car ride, twenty minutes in line checking our suit cases, going through Security, trying to keep Sky awake and gave in and let her sleep, having Gazzy and Angel fight about where to eat, and when we finally made it to our gate, with fifteen minutes to spare, I was about to start shrieking!

We boarded the plane, to find - surprise!- a private jet, complete with couches and lounge chairs. I smiled as I climbed onto a couch, Fang sat next to me, I picked Sky up and gave her a bottle so her ears won't hurt during take off. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, were playing poker - hope Angels not cheating-, Iggy and Ella were curled up together on a lounge chair by me, Mom was asleep on another couch, and Jeb was grabbing something out of a mini fridge.

I burpped Sky set her in her carrier and pecked Fang on the cheek.

I smirked at Ella, Iggy, and Fang.

"What?" Ella asked.

"Wanna go play poker?" I nodded toward Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy.

So that's how the rest of the plane ride was spent, trying to kick each other's butt in poker.

* * *

We landed and found Micheal. He was shocked to have "seen us grow so much" and he was even more shocked to meet Sky. But for some reason Sky seemed to like him, she smiled when he held her. He seemed to like her a lot too.

The drive to the hotel was quick, only ten minutes.

"We have three rooms." Jeb said.

So, it came down to Fang, Sky, and I rooming with Angel and nudge. Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy, rooming next to us. Then Mom and Jeb. And -lucky us- our rooms had dividing doors inside, so could get into each other's rooms more easily I got first shower, then I gave Sky a quick bath. Then everyone else showered. I was dressed in jeans and a tank top -I promised Nudge I'd wear the dress she gave me, tomorrow instead- and Sky was in a light blue shirt with a duck on it and pink pants. She was so cute!

We ordered a pizza and then headed down to the beach. I was wearing a black with white poka dots tanki swim suit, which surprisingly hind my wings perfectly. I told Ella I should have brought a less revealing swim suit!

_Flashback_

"It's fine!" She said for the millionth time.

"Are you sure? This is kinda... showy."

"It's fine!"

"I think I should bring the one piece."

"The only one piece I have is all black."

"...Oh... This is fine."

_End of flashback_

I sat on the sand with Sky, putting my feet in the water while she grabbed handfuls of sand and threw it into the air. Everyone was haveing fun, this was so peaceful. So relaxing.

_**Never let your guard down, max.**_

I jumped! God I haven't heard the voice in forever! Scary. And what did it mean? Don't let my guard down. Whatever.


	31. Chapter 31 Mission

Hey, sorry last chapter had a lot of misspelled words and grammar mistakes, my spell checker was down and I didn't realize it.

* * *

"Okay, ready?" I asked the flock. It was 11:30 in the morning and everyone was ready for the "big meeting". Sky was awake, she was smiling at Gazzy who was making faces at her. Everyone was dressed pretty casual, I was wearing the dress Nudge had gotten me for my birthday. Fang wasn't acting weird, so I took that as a good sign, knowing we were going to meet everyone and mainly, Brigid -eeww-. I'm going to have to ask Fang if he did anything with her...

"Yep." Iggy said.

The flock, Mom, Ella, Jeb, and I all climbed into the elavator, which was already pretty small, so having ten people in it didn't make it feel any bigger.

"I wonder what the meeting will be about." Angel said for then tenth time that day.

"I'm not sure. We'll fine out soon, though." Ella answered.

"Could you read Michael's mind, last night?" I asked Angel.

She shook her head. "I would start to get a read on things, but then it felt like I'd get pushed out." She repiled.

The elevator dinged indicating we had reached the first floor. Everybody stepped out and we head toward the meeting room. Sky started making baby noises, which made Nudge giggle. She's been doing that a lot lately gooing and gahing every hour of the day, it was cute. We reached the room, fist Iggy and Ella went in, then Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy, Mom and Jeb, and Fang and I went it last. Fang had his arm wrapped around my waist and I was holding Sky who was still making noises. We walked into a room, it had a wall window that had a great view of the ocean, the walls were white, and in the middle of the room was a large square table that had four rolling chairs on each side. Michael was sitting on one end of the table, closest to the window, three other scientist were sitting next to him, and then there was another scientist next to Michael on the left side of the table- I didn't recognize him either. Then there was Brigid. Her eyes immediately fell on Fang, taking on every detail, then she noticed his arm draped around my waist, she followed his arm, to looked at me. Then her eyes registered the smiling baby in my arms. Her mouth literally dropped open in an 'O'', I had to bite my lip from laughing. It was hilarious! She closed her mouth but kept staring at Sky, I didn't like the way she was staring at Sky, like she was a freak- well, I guess, the flock and I are all freaks. But we're freaks in a good way- so I adjusted Sky so she was leaning against my shoulder. Sky started whimpering a little, feeling my thoughts.

I patted her back and mumbled, "It's okay, sweetie."

"Hello!" Michael said happily, not noticing anything. "Please, sit down." He gestured towards the chairs. Mom and Jeb sat next to Brigid and the other doctor, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total, took the chairs along the right side, and Iggy, Ella, Fang, Sky, and I took the chairs closest to the door.

"First introductions," Said Micheal. "As you know I'm Michael Papa, and you know Bridig Dwyer." He waved his hand towards Brigid. "This Emma Hyde," He nodded to the girl next to him. "And Ashly Fabin, and this my cousin Ryan Papa," Ryan waved. He seemed friendly, I'll be on guard. "Then, is Declan Rossey." Declen smiled. "So we all know each other on better terms, this is Max's mom, Dr. Martinez, Jeb is Max's dad, Ella is Max's sister, Total is their dog, then is Iggy, Nudge, Angel, the Gasman, Fang, Max, and Max's and Fang's daughter, Sky, they are all genetically engineered hybrids." Finished Dr. Papa. He look at all of us. "And thank you for making the trip, with such short notice."

"It was know problem." I said shrugging.

"So, lets get down to business. With in five months, there has been three oil spills close to the island- all of them with in seven miles of each other and surrounding a cove of underwater and land, caves. It's populating the waters, starting to wash up on the beaches, and an estimate of five hundred and forty animals have died from this disaster. The strange thing, though, is that all the boats worked for the same company. Mr. Chu also is one of the head authorities at that company." Said Michael.

"What we think, is that they're trying to populate a certaint part of the waters and land, to the point were people wouldn't be allowed on that certain beach, surrounding the caves." Ashly added.

"Why wouldn't people be allowed onto that beach? And why would Mr. Chu populating the water and land?" I asked.

"People wouldn't be allowed onto the beach because of the chemical waste. And our theory is, Mr. Chu is using the caves as a secret lab or head quarters, and he's trying to prevent people from getting to said caves." Declan answered.

"Hasn't anyone else noticed the three boats from the same company?" Iggy asked.

"Not that we know of." Answered Michael. "We are the first people to notice."

"Is it possible to only populate a certain area? Wouldn't is just spread?" Nudge asked.

"Mr. Chu is only dumping enough waste so it stays in a certain area." Emma replied.

"So he has like a secret lab in the caves?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's a tunnel of caves with twists and turns. And you have swim in through the underwater entrance to find the certain shaft, we think Mr. Chu's lab is in." Said Ryan.

"Is the beach very popular?" Angel asked.

"Not too much, it has about forty people visit it daily." Replied Brigid.

"So wants this have to do with us?" Fang asked.

"When we found out the entrance was underwater, Brigid told me, that you, Max, and Angel can breathe underwater. And I also remembered that Angel can communicate with fish. So I told the other scientist, and they agreed that we should call you down, to help us investigate the tunnels." Dr. Papa answered.

Fang and I glanced at each other.

"So you want us to go underwater and just swim through the caves and see if we see anything suspicious?" I asked.

"Excatly." Declan said, and flashed me a smile. Not creppy, or weird, just... I guess it kinda looked like he was hitting on me.

"When would we leave for the mission?" I asked, ignoring the smile.

"Five days." Said Emma.


	32. Chapter 32 That poor, poor, animal

Five days in the Caribbean? Hell yeah! The beach! Sunshine! Relaxing! I thought excitedly, making Sky scream happily.

"We have a lunch planned for all of us, but if you don't mind we have a few questions..." Emma smiled. "But if you're uncomfortable answering, or don't want to answer any of them at all, we'll understand."

I shrugged. "Shoot."

"Do any of you, have any other special powers?" Ashly asked.

I glanced at Angel, she seemed happy, not about to break down the nearest door and run for her life. I took that as a good sign.

"We have a few each, Jeb thinks we're staring to mutate on our own." Ryan scribbled what I said in a notebook.

"So, Sky is your daughter?" Brigid asked. Her face didn't show anything, it was smooth and expressionless. But her eyes were demanding and blazing.

"Yes."

"Does she have wings, too?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, and they're really pretty."

"She was born alive? She didn't... hatch from an egg?" Declan asked. Nudge giggled and then started couching trying to hind it.

"Yes, she was born alive." Fang said.

"And you're the father?" Ashly questioned.

He nodded.

"How old is she?" Dr. Papa wondered.

"About elven weeks." I replied.

"How long was the pregancy?" Ryan asked.

"About three and a half months."I answered.

"Can she fly yet."

"No, but Max thinks once she's able to walk we coul-" Fang said when Sky started crying.

"It's okay." I told Sky as I stood up. "I'm going to go get her bottle, should I met everyone back here?"

"No, we'll be in the lunch room next door."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks." I walked out of the room with Fang following me.

We made it to the elevator, and clicked the button for floor 3. "So this won't be too hard. Just swim around in caves." I said.

Fang pecked my cheek. "It might be easy. Never let your guard down though."

The elevator dinged. I rolled my eyes. "That's what the voice said last night."

"Has the voice ever been wrong? And the voice is back?"

"Yep and annoying as ever."

I unlocked our room door.

Fang gave me a half smile. "What was with all the questioning?"

"I'm not sure. Angel didn't seem upsetted by them."

"True, but I still don't trust them."

I looked at him as I dug through my suit case for the breast pumpy thing. "Do we ever?"

He smirked.

"Can you put Sky in her baby carrier?" I had her to him and walked into the bathroom then sat down on the counter

"Yep."

"Brigid seemed to be interested in you." I met Fang's eyes from the doorway.

"She looked shocked when she found out about Sky."

I smirked. "I wonder if she'll want to _hold _Sky." I made an ew face.

Fang rolled his eyes.

"So, did you ever _do_ anything with her?" I asked him.

"No, not really."

"What do you mean "not really"?""It's not a big deal. It would only make you mad."

"Tell me." I order.

"Or what?"

"Just tell me Fang." I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"It's nothing, we just kissed a couple times." I knew it! I knew they did something! I knew it! And now, I know I'm going to kick Fang's ass.

I glared at him. "How many times?" I demanded.

"I don't know. Like may be three times." His eyes drifted downward to my exposed chest.

"Head up, Fang!" I grabbed a towel and covered up. "Was it like a peck? Or a make out session?"

"The first two were pecks."

"And the third?..."

"We kinda made out."

"Anything else?"

He knew I didn't want to play games.

"Um, I felt her up." He shrugged. I was shocked, beyond shocked! I knew they probably kissed, but then this? And he doesn't even seem ashamed! He just admitted he felt up another girl, to his girlfriend and mother of his child! I was shocked again, I wasn't mad. I was really upset and deflated, or so reason. I felt like curling up in a hole and crying. I wanted to be alone. I should be mad, not sad. Stupid Fang.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked stepping into the bathroom. Damn! He had be watching me and reading my every move in that annoying way he has. Fuck! Stupid Fang.

Nothing." I set down the pumper on the counter, pulled up my dress, and poured the milk in a bottle. I stood up and expected to casually brush by hims but that didn't work so well when he grabbed my shoulders.

"Telll me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong."

"Tell me Max."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Fucking tell me Max!" Fang shouted.

"Nothing is wrong! What? You think I care? You think I care that you not only made out with Brigid, but felt her up? You think I care that you're admitting this to me and you don't even seem a little ashamed, plus you've been sitting on this for three years and you didn't tell me? Well, I don't give a damn what you did with Brigid, or still do!" Which, obviously I do care, otherwise I wouldn't have gone off on this little rant.

Fang seemed shocked. He looked like he was gonna yell at me again. But he didn't. He pulled me into a tight hug kissing the spot I love on my neck.

"I would never 'still do' anything with Brigid. I only love you. I would never do that with Brigid again. And the only reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I knew it'd just make you mad. I should have told you a long time ago, though. I'm sorry."

I was taken back a bit. Fang was sorry? Well... "It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten so mad." I pulled Fang's mouth to mine. After kissing for a couple minutes I wanted to be alone with Fang. I wanted to prove I loved. I felt like I had to prove Brigid could never make him the same way I could make him feel.

Fang pulled back. "We have to go down stairs." I looked at him, my eyes pleading. "We be alone later, I promise. We'll have Ella watch Sky aand we'll fly some where by the beach."

I sighed and kissed him one more time. "Okay." I finally gave Sky her bottle, I felt horrible that I hadn't gotten it to her sooner. My poor baby I kissed her head. Her dark brown hair was starting to grow a little and it starting to curl. She's so pretty. She'll have gouges hair.

We made it down to the lunch room. Everyone else were just coming in so we didn't keep them waiting. Good.

Mom came over to us smiling. "You guys were fast! You were only gone ten minutes!" She kissed my cheek and went over to talk to Dr. Papa.

Every one sat down looking at menus. I picked Sky up and held the bottle at aa better angle. She was started to use her hands a lot. She could hold her bottle, but not very well.

"She's so cute." Emma said. She was sitting next to me and smiling at Sky.

"Thanks." I said. "She's a good little girl." Emma looked like she really wanted to hold Sky. "Wanna hold her?" I offered.

"If you're okay with that."

I nodded. "It's fine." I handed Sky to Emma and got the bottle at the right angle and then let Emma take over.

"Oh she's so sweet!" Emma smiled. "Hello little Sky. Hello." She cooed. Emma was young she looked around twenty eight. She was really good with Sky.

"Do have any kids?" I asked.

"No, I have a baby niece. I want to have kids some day though." She smiled. "I've always really liked babies. In high school the teachers gave us robotic babies to take care of for three weeks. I was the only one who wasn't about to through their baby at wall when it was over." She brushed some hair away from Sky's face. "Babies are so little and cute and Innocent."

I really liked how sweet Emma was. How gentle she is with Sky. She'd be a great Mom.

"How old is your niece?"

"About as old as Sky."

Our waiter came and took our orders. Sky was asleep so Emma put her in her little baby carrier.

I was holding Fangs hand under the table playing with his fingers. Everyone was keeping up a steady conversation.

"So Sky's your daughter?" Brigid asked Fang. Oh great I thought.

"Yeah, Max's and my daughter." He replied. I picked up Sky and held her. I didn't like her being on the floor.

"You and Max are going out?"

"Yes." He squeezed my hand under the table.

"You should come swimming in the ocean at sunset. It's really pretty."

Fang looked at me. "Wanna go swimming later?" I had to bite the inside of my cheek from laughing.

"Yeah!"

Brigid shut up after that. After we ate everyone spilt ways. It was about one in the afternoon, Iggy and Ella went swimming, Jeb was helping Michael, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were playing Clue, and Mom was watching Sky, so Fang and I could go out "flying".

* * *

Fang and I landed close to the motel, we could still see it in case anything happened. We were hidden behind a buch of trees, brushes, and large rocks. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me. My hands got tangled in his hair. Our tongues wrestled together, neither one of us excepting defeat. I arched my back when Fang cupped my breast. I moan. I quickly pulled off my dress. Knowing Fang would have trouble taking it off. He started kissing my neck, leaving a love bite. He drifted downward so his head was between my boobs. I bit my lip to keep from moan. Fang's hands flew to my back to unhook my bra, then he through it some where. His hands started teasing my breasts, playing with the taught centers.

I couldn't help it, I moaned really loud. I was laying on my back staring up at the blue sky. Fang slipped off his shirt and I quickly rolled us over, so I was on top. I dragged my fingers down Fang's chest and he groaned. I kissed his neck down to his pant line, making a trail. I brushed my hand over the forming lump in his jeans, I earning a loud groan. "Mmmaaaxx." He pleaded. I pulled off his pants, he was already extremely hard. I slipped my hand in his boxers, the skin right by the top of the underwear. I slid my hand lower.

"Oohh, that feeellss soo gooodd." He moaned. I wrapped my hand around him. He jerk and moaned really loud. I pulled off his boxers, and slid my finger down his length. "Maaaxx, oh, Uhn." I wrapped my hand around him and slid my hand up and down. "Maxxx! Uhn, ohh, uh!" He groaned. I kissed a trail upward toward his lips. All of the sudden, he flipped me over so I was on my back. He kissed from neck, between my breasts, across my stomach, and to my pant line raising goosebumps, He pulled off my underwear and started teasing my heated flesh around my opening making me moan, silently begging him to touch me right _there._

"Do you want me, Max?" Fang asked, his voice was husky. His finger massed massed my opening, but went no further. I moaned really loud.

"You're going to have to use words, honey." He went a little deeper almost making me scream.

"Do you want me?" Fang demanded, pulling his finger away. I cried out.

"I want you Fang! Oh!" He smirking and this time finally put his finger in. I think I did scream, I don't know. It felt so good!

I heard words pouring ut of my mouth like, "Don't stop Fang, uhn, pleas don't stop! _Uhn!" _I felt so good! I felt myself going higher and higher, when, Fang pulled out making me shout his name. He quickly slid into me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist giving him a better angle. We found a rythme meeting each others bucks.

"Ooohh Fanng! Don't sstopp! Uhn! Ooh!"

"Oohh Max!"

"Ii'mm goonaa ssoo close! Fanng! OOohh!" I moaned loudly.

"Mmmee t-too." Fang slamed into me again. Each buck bringing on a whole new wave of pleasure. Mid thrust-

I screamed, feeling my muscles explode in a frenzy of clenching and unclenching. Fang came shortly after me, screaming my name. Fang rolled off me sighing happily. He kissed me sweetly.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." We helped each other dress, and headed back to the hotel. When we got to our Iggy and Ella were back too, the kids were stilling playing Clue, and Sky was asleep in her carrier, Mom was talking about something, "-I think an animal was dieing out there or something, I kept hearing weird noises." Mom shook her head an sat on the bed. "Poor animal, I hope it's not in any pain."

Ella met my eyes, which I'm sure we're as big as bigger plates. Realization crossed her face and she burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Oh my god! She got out between laughs. "That poor, poor, animal."


	33. Chapter 33 two teeth

I woke up to crying, glanced at the alarm clock, 3:27 A.M. I slowly stood up, yawning, and walked over to Sky.

"Hi baby," I said as I picked her up, and grabbed the bottle I had made for her earlier. Sky has kinda started a routine, I'll give her a bottle before she falls asleep, she'll wake up once in the middle of the night, hungry, and then in the morning she'll be hungry and in a desperate need of a diaper change. I grabbed the bottle out of the microwave, put the top on, and went out side so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I sat down on the beach behind some brushes, so I was better hidden if anyone was watching me. My toes were inches away forming the tide. I wrapped Sky in her favorite blanket, the one she'd cry and scream over if we didn't give it to her before she fell asleep. It was cotton candy blue, covered in brown teddie bears wearing pink bow ties, and very fuzzy. I gave Sky her bottle, holding it with my left hand, she held my pointer finger on the right hand. She was so sweet! Every now and again she'd make a cute little slurping noise. Her big brown eyes staring up at me.

"I love you, Sky." I said and kissed her head. I looked around the beach, the white sand looking whiter in th moonlight, Palm trees casting black shadows. The waves out in the ocean were growing bigger. Swelling, and then crashing down, sending baby waves closer and closer to my feet. The sky was speckled with twinkling stars. It was pretty. I was kinda relaxing, watching Sky eyes start to close, when she opened them really wide, looked to the left toward the beach, and stopped drinking so she could fully turn her head.

There was a man about thirty eight, kinda short and tubby, and bald, walking on thee beach and mumbling into his cell phone, " ... Yeah, I'm positive people are starting to notice and investigate." He paused, "I don't know? Spread them further apart?" He paused again. "Fine! I don't care! Making something up if you need to!" He paused again. "Just think of something! We need to keep those caves hidden!" He snapped his cell shut, glanced around the beach, and I swear he saw us but I guess he didn't because stomped into the neighboring motel. Oh my god. Oh my god! What do I do? Who do I tell? Fang? Just the family? Everyone? Dr. Michael?

And for once in my life two mircales happened!

**_Tell everyone, Max. But for sure, tell the scientist. Tell everyone tomorrow._** Oh my god! First mircale, the voice helped and didn't say stupid fortune cookie crap! Second miracle, I was acutally _happy _that the voice piped in. Oh my god. But what was I supposed to tell them? I over heard a man talking about hidding caves, at three in the morning? I sighed and took a deep breathe. And as if someone transmitted an idea in my I had one! That bald dude is a link! We could find out who he is, what he's doing here! A bunch of info about the caves and Chu and the oil spills! Hell yeah! Sky screamed happily. I quickly glanced around hopping no one heard us.

I quickly got up stairs and put Sky in a clean diaper. She instantly fell asleep. I walked over to my bed and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. How could I? I was about, 1. The Plan 2. What if someone saw/heard Sky and I 3. The mission itself 4 What was going to happen tomorrow when I told everyone? Would they think I dreamt it? 5 Brigid 6 The whole trust the scientists or not 6. Safety of the flock and family and 7. SKy sensed that guy walking on the beach before I did. Does she have more devloped sense?

* * *

Sky woke Fang and I -shockingly I had fallen asleep- both up in the morning, she was hungry. I decided to tell Fang first, I want to see what he thought. Went into the bathroom so we wouldn't wake up anyone. Fang closed the door and stood in front of me, holding my left hand, as I nursed Sky.

"What's up?" He asked and squeezed my hand. His dark brown eyes stared into mine. He looked at me as if he could see my soul, and read my every thought. I couldn't help it, or stop. I burted everything out. From waking up at three in three in the morning, to Sky's sharper snese theory. Fang was silent the whole time. Taking in my every word.

He was quite after I finished, leting it soak in. He nodded his head, and I thought that was all thee awknowlegement I'd get from him when he said, "I think your right about telling everyone. I'm not sure if we can trust them, but I think they should know. And we'll have Nudge hack into the other hotels computer, and we'll find which room he's in. Then when he's out we'll snoop around his room and see if we find anything." He pecked my cheek. "And I bet you're right about Sky having sharper senses. She can read and sense emotions, so that would probably streghten her other senses too." He tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Oh my gosh! I never thought of it like that! It was so weird though, she was aboutto fall asleep- ow!" It was more of shook then pain. It felt as if something bit my boob. Sky sensed my emotion, and pulled back looking all teary eyed. "It's okay, baby." I said and kissed her head.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"Hang on just a sec..." I muttered. I opened Sky's mouth and found two baby teeth growing in the bottom row! "Oh my god! She's growing her first two teeth!" I should Fang and even though it doesn't sound that big of a deal, Fang and I were paritically flipping out, in excitment.

The next thing I know Ella's knocking on the bathroom door. I let her in.

"What's going on? Everyone but Mom and Jeb are awake and Nudge and Angel said you guys were in the bathroom together making noises." SHe raised and eyebrow and smirked a little.

"You thik we would do that in front of Sky?" I demanded.

"Thats why I knocked on the door. To save Sky."

I stuck my tongue out at her, and walked out of the bathroom everyone following me. "We were making "weird noises" because Sky's first two teeth have grown in."

After that everyone was excited for Sky, I told them all about the everything, and also told Michael, who told everyone else. So after all of that it was about two in the afternoon, and Sky, Fang, ZTotal, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy Ella, Mom, Jeb, and I wete all relaxing on the beach.

Fang and I were making a sand castle -if you could even call it that, it look more like a pile of sand tome- which Sky kept happily destorying, grabbing handfuls and throwing it. It was hilarious when some sandgot in Fang's mouth.


	34. Chapter 34 Sick

"I'm going to go shower. There's a bottle in the fridge." I told Fang. Sky fell asleep on the beach, so Fang and I brought her back to the room, while everyone got food from the local restaurant.

"Okay." He said. "But I was wondering... could I come with you?" He raised his eyebrow, obviously trying not to smirk.

Which ended up with him getting hit back handed across the chest. "What do you think?" I demanded and rolled my eyes.

Out of know where Fang reached out, grabbed me, pulled me to his chest, and started kissing my neck.

I don't know why but I started giggling. "Fang! Stop!" I said, pushing him away. I shook my head as I walked into the bathroom, still giggling a little.

**Fang's pov.**

I chuckled as she shook her head and walked into the bathroom. She must of turned on the radio -that she stole out of Ella's room, yesterday- because Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls started playing. I listened to her sing along, she sang pretty well, except for the few notes she couldn't reach. Like now, for example.

I turned on the TV. Nothing good was on, a couple football games. But teams I didn't like were playing.

After about ten minutes, Sky woke up crying. "What's wrong?" I asked, as I picked her up from her, little baby carrier. "Are you hungry?" I walked over to the fridge and put the bottle in the microwave. "It's okay, little baby. Sshh. Daddy's here." I said and patted her back. I would never say things like that in front of anyone else. Maybe, Max. But if I did say it, in front of someone else, they'd start some stupid joke about me showing emotions for the first time. I show emotions. Kind of. Max is the only one I really show emotions, too. And my baby, Sky.

I grabbed the bottle, put the top on, checked the temperate, walked over and sat on the bed, then tried to give crying Sky, her bottle. But she wouldn't take it. "What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?" Maybe she'd rather nurse. That's happened before, she'd chose to nurse, over her bottle. "Do you want,, Mommy?" As if Max heard me, she walked out in a towel, wrapped around her body and her hair was still dripping wet. She lift her suitcase onto the bed and started digging around for clothes. That's when I noticed Sky's face was a little flushed.

"Max? When did we last feed Sky?" I asked.

"Um, before we went to the beach. I gave her a bottle. Why?"

"Because she won't take her bottle, and her face looks a little flushed, to me." Max looked up from her bag, walked over, and sat on the bed next to me.

"Let me see her." Max said. I handed Sky, to her. "Her face does look a little flushed. I think she just might be hungry." She pulled her towel down to expose her left breast. I swallowed. Even though Max and I have had sex before, whenever I see her boobs at all, I have to fight with myself to stay still.

Max tried to nurse Sky, but she wouldn't. "Why won't you nurse, baby? I know you're hungry." Max said, and sighed. Then, for some reason, Max felt Sky's forehead. She gasped. "Fang! Feel Sky's head!"

I did. It was burning up! Poor, Sky! Know wonder she wouldn't take her bottle or nurse! Fuck! "Shit!" I mumbled.

"Fang! Can you grab her diaper bag? We'll give her medicine and take her temperature. Then, we'll give her a warm bath, and that will make her hungry- so she'll nurse- and sleepy -so she'll fall asleep and maybe feel better when she wakes up." Max said, adjusting her towel and carefully laying Sky on the bed, so Max could undress her. I grab the bag and took out the thermometer and Sky's medicine. I poured out the liquid into a little syringe like dispenser, while Max took Sky's temperature.

"It's one hundred on the dot." Max sighed. "Hopefully the bath will bring her temperature down."

I gave Sky her medicine, which she didn't take happily. It took a couple minutes, which gave Max time to get dressed and grab Sky's towel. Max had an extremely worriedly look on her face, that I had only seen three times in my life. First, when Angel first realized she could breathe underwater, and stayed down there for seven minutes. Second, when Nudge started choking on a chip when she was eleven. Thirdly, when Ari had almost killed me on the beach- also the first time Max kissed me. And then that look was on her face now.

"It'll be okay." I said to Max and pecked her cheek.

"I hope so." She looked like she might start bawling. The last she cried was when she was in labor. Max picked up Sky who was wrapped in a towel. I grabbed Sky's tub, and put it in the real tub, then turned the warm water. Sky had a binkie in her mouth. Max still looked really upset.

"It will be okay, Max." I said and held her hand. "Babies get random fevers sometimes. Her temperature will go down after she takes a nap. And if it doesn't, we'll take her to the doctors."

Max nodded. "Okay." This seemed to help her.

She felt the water in Sky's tub, then carefully sat Sky down. I put a wash cloth and a plastic cup in for, Sky to play with.

"I'm not leaving her, to go explore some underwater caves, that may not even exist- if Sky's still sick." Max said with a stern face on.

"I know, and no one will make you." I nodded.

"They better not." She mumbled as she rub soap into Sky's scalp. Even if Sky doesn't feel good, she still loves bathes. She was screaming and smiling and splashing water all over Max and I. After Sky's bath, Max took her temperature, again.

She blew out a breathe. "It's ninety nine."

"That's great! It's gone down some."

"It says it's a low temperature." Max said, reading the instruction manual. I dressed Sky in a clean diaper and her PJ's. Max tried to nurse her again, and shockingly she nursed!

"Thank god." Max mumbled brushed Sky's damp hair back.

"She'll be okay." I told Max, again.

She nodded.

After Sky nursed, she fell asleep just like Max predicted.

Max sighed. "I hope she'll feel better."

"I know she'll feel better." I said


	35. Chapter 35 Leaving

"Bye- bye!" Angel called, waving goodbye to Mom, Jeb, Iggy- who was holding sky, Ella, Nudge, Total, and Gazzy. We -as in Angel, Fang, the seven scientist, and I- were heading towards the underwater caves, to investigate. Yep! Today was the day, that Fang, Angel, and I started the big mission! We were on a boat like the Wendy K. The only difference, was it was A LOT newer. It wasn't rusted, worn out, or anything, really. It looked really nice and clean. I walked around the deck, the water was glistening in the sun. It was about mid afternoon.

Emma walked up to me smiling. "Are you ready?" She asked.

I nodded, "Defiantly. Even though, the trip will take forever."

She smirked. Yesterday we had found out the caves were on the opposite side of the island. A ten hour trip by boat, ship, whatever. I had asked Michael why we hadn't gotten a closer hotel, and he said that we should stay as inconspicuous as possible, and if we stayed too close to the caves, people might be listening closer. Also, the main reason the full flock didn't come, so we could be more "inconspicuous". So, the plan was; drive until we were five miles away from the caves, spend the night, wake up at six forty, drive the rest of the way, go over the plan, again, and then go out and investigate.

Fang walked up from below the ship deck. "All clear down there." He said, as the ship pulled out of port. He had left ten minutes ago, to check out the bottom of the ship. "All the girls share one big room with three bunk beds and the guys have two bunk beds, and a smaller room."

"Everyone shares the rooms?" I demanded.

He nodded. "The girls room is a lot bigger then the guys, though."

I smirked a little. "You got the little room." I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes."I still can't believe we didn't find _anything _on that guy!" He sighed. Yesterday, we had hacked into the neighboring hotel's computer, found out where that man on the beach's room was, waited until he left, broke in, looked around for two hours, and found nothing! Either that guy had burned all the evidence, or I was delusional. Fang was still mad about not finding anything.

"Maybe, Chu and everyone over there, are one step ahead of us." I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, like I told you before, I _swear _that guy saw me! Maybe, I'm not positive, but maybe, they wanted me to hear him."

"Do you think they set this up? Or making a big trap?"

"I'm not sure. But lets keep an eye out."

"As always." he muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Angel, want to come see the rooms with me?" I called out.

She skipped over, smiling. "Yeah!"

Angel and I started walking down the stairs, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brigid walk over to Fang and start talking to him. I stiffened. Then cleared my head so Angel couldn't read my thoughts.

"I'm glad Sky is feeling better, and isn't sick anymore." Angel said. When Sky woke up from her nap, that day she had a fever, it hadn't gone down. Mom said just watch it for the rest of the day and still nothing happened. But in the morning, it had completely gone down, and she was fine! Fang and I were happy about surviving her first fever and that she felt better.

"Yeah, me too!" I said.

"When I read her thoughts, she was thinking about her head hurting." It was pretty awesome that Angel could read Sky's thoughts. It came in handy a lot of the time.

"Poor baby. But she's fine now. It's really cool how you can read her thoughts." Angel beamed. We walked into a room with three bunk beds.

"Fang said this is the big room?" I mumbled.

Angel giggled as she threw her backpack on a top bunk. "It's bigger than the Wendy K.'s rooms." I set my backpack on the bunk below Angel's.

"If Fang said we had a big room..." I trailed off. Angel and I glanced at each other, then peeked into the neighboring room, that could easily be a janitor's closet.

"Whoa." Angel muttered

"I'm glad we got the big room."

Angel giggled.

* * *

After everyone was settled in, we went into the kitchen -which was pretty big, it had couches, a table, and kitchen appliances- to eat lunch. Everyone was sprawled out on the couches, eating while they talked with each other. Which included Brigid talking to Fang. At first, Fang would answer with a one syllable answers or a nod, but Brigid was pretty good at keeping up a one person conversation. And it didn't help that most the stuff she talked about were implying things.

Like; "We should really get on it and just do it." She was talking about fixing up the Wendy K. -which, was surprisingly, still intact and working- but from the tone of her voice, I didn't think that was the case.

It went straight down hill, when Emma whipped out a box of Uno cards. After a couple turns, Fang lied down a green six. It was Brigid's turn next. I was about to rip her throat out when she set down a green nine. And nobody seemed to noticed that two number pattern.

The full day was followed by gross implications like the Uno game. At the end of the day, I was about ready to push Brigid overboard.

Okay, I know I shouldn't have done this but she was getting on my nerves and deserved it, plus it wouldn't hurt her. While everyone was on the deck, I had gone into the room to grab something out of my bag, when I found this black beetle. It was about two and a half inches long, I knew we were all going to bed soon. So I quickly grabbed the bug by a leg and put in the foot of Brigid's sleeping bag. I walked back upstairs and continued taking to everyone, trying to hid the grin on my face. Angel had notice that Brigid would flirt with Fang, so when she read my mind about the beetle she just smirked.

Ten minutes later everyone went to to the rooms to get ready for bed. I quickly crawled into my sleeping bag, watching as Brigid pulled back the top cover and climbed in. But nothing happened. She didn't scream or freak out. Huh. So much for my plan.

"Can I turn off the lights?" Ashly asked, her bed was closest to the switch.

"Yeah." Everybody called.

A couple minutes later, still nothing had happened. The bug must have crawled out of her ba-

Out of know where, I heard this loud, bloody murder scream, coming from Brigid, as she rolled in her sleeping bag, fell from her bottom bunk, onto the floor, getting twisted in her bag, and tried to get free. If you hadn't of been prepared for that, you would have thought someone reached out from under her bunk and grabbed her leg. Then, every thing happened at once, Ashly turned on the lights, Emma jumped out of her bed, and tried to help Brigid get free, Angel and I climbed out of bed and stared, Michael came running in with a fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the first sign of trouble, which was Brigid trying to wrestle out of her sleeping bag and Emma trying to help, and that's when the rest of the guys showed up with a few crew members.

Brigid finally got out of the bag, panting. Declan reached down and grabbed something off the floor. "Is this, why you were screaming?" He open his hand to reveal, the beetle.

Brigid stared at it, stunned. Her expression was kind of funny. Then, she started laughing, really loud. "It was a bug! A bug! It didn't feel like a bug!" She said between laughs. Then after a couple laughs she stop. "Sorry everyone, that I woke you up and screamed." Then as if realizing she was covered in foam, she said, "I'm going to go get this out of my hair." She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

After a few quite moments, Angel and I started giggling for some reason. Everyone turned and looked at us. "What?" I demanded. "It was funny."


	36. Chapter 36 Searching

I leaned off the boat and fell backwards into the water, next to Fang and Angel. We started swimming in the direction Dr. Papa pointed out, and saw the black mouth of the underwater cave. Angel shined her flashlight in it, but all we could see was the wall of the cave because the cave turned immediately to the right. The captain of the ship had gotten extremely close to the cave entrance, even though it was risky to be this close. The captain was about sixty and he was very nice and helpful. I kicked my flipper, pushing myself closer to the entrance. Angel, Fang, and I were all wearing flippers, goggles, a wet suit, and a tool belt, that included some weapons.

We reached the cave, all three of us shining our flash light everywhere. We slowly swam in, then looked over our shoulder at the entrance. Waiting for a giant metal gate to drop from the ceiling and lock us in here. But nothing happened. Well, I thought, it's good to have changes.

"Should we split up?" Angel asked, her words getting lost in the bubbles.

I shook my head. "We need to stay together." I bubbled back. Dr. Papa had a map of all the cave's chambers, there were four in all, but they were all set in a maze of tunnels. Dr. Papa pointed out two certain chambers, he said to only look in those rooms because the others had already been investigated. The two chambers were all too far and deep for a scuba diving human to reach. He had also estimated the whole cave search would take three to four hours, so we'd be down here for awhile. I followed the curving tunnel I had memorized the tunnels that had lead to the chambers. The first chamber was really big, and branched off to three smaller rooms. Then the second cave was basically a big room, but it still had to be checked out.

We swam for about forty minutes, and we came to the first cave. We did split up then, looking for anything, turning over every rock, searching every room, looking behind every turn. Thirty minutes later we met up. I mentally sighed, know one had found anything.

We started our journey again, swimming forward, and feeling the underwater pressure building up.

Fifty minutes later, we came to the second cave. We started the search again, patting waves for hidden doors, kicking up sand trying to find _something_! Twenty minutes later we still hadn't found anything. I mentally sighed again.

"Lets head back, guys," I said through a cloud of bubbles, "they have the wrong caves."

We swam back, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. But nothing was out of the ordinary. It was just a cave.

"Well this sucks." Angel bubbled.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Do you think anything is hidden it a different underwater cave?"

Fang shook his head.

"I wonder how Sky is doing. It's her first night being with out her mom and dad." Angel said.

"She might be a little upset but I'm sure she's fine." I had been thinking about her all night and all day. Was she happy? Was she fed? Was she having fun? Did she miss us?

An hour and a half later, we were climbing up the boat ladder. I took off my mask, panting a little.

"We look _everywhere, _and found nothing! We even double checked the first cave on the way back. And found nothing." I sighed as I pulled off my flippers.

"We know." Ashly said. What did she mean? I looked closely at all the scientist for the first time, and saw their grim expressions.

"What happened?" I demanded, I ment for my voice to be strong, but it came out hush, scared.

"There was an attack back at the hotel. Wolf like creatures tried to get Sky, everyone fought them off, though. They didn't take Sky, but they did reach her. We got a call ten minutes ago, Sky is in a NICU. She's unresponsive."

And that's all I rember as I fell into blackness.


	37. Chapter 37 Sky

Fang Angel, and I dropped out of the sky, then ran into the NICU hospital.

I had woken up seconds after I fainted, then Fang and I high tailed it here- making record time of fifteen minutes flying, instead of thirty!

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked us, as we ran up to her desk, panting.

"Where is Sky Ride's room?" I asked.

"Sky Ride?" She typed something into her computer. "She can't be seen right now, she's in surgery, but the rest of her family is in the waiting room down the hall and to the right."

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder as Angel, Fang and I headed to the waiting room.

There were a couple other people in the waiting room, but Sky's group was the biggest. They were covered in bruises and cuts. Nudge was holding Total, who was in her laps, sobbing about how he should have been put on guard dog duty. Gazzy was sitting next to Nudge, his arms wrapped around his knees, as he stared off into the distance. Ella had her head resting on Iggy's shoulder as he brushed hair off her face. Mom and Jeb sat side by side, Mom had her face buried in her hands, and Jeb simply stared at the floor. Well, as I recall, he doesn't give a damn about the fate of a bird kid's life.

Nudge was the first to notice us. "Max! Fang! Angel!" She ran over and hugged us. The next thing I knew it was one giant group hug. After all the hugs and kisses - which you know, I love - we sat down.

"What happened?" I asked/demanded.

"We were out on the beach, and no one else was out, which was weird, so we decided it'd be safer to go back inside, because we had Sky with us, then erasers showed up out know where! They just like appeared out of thin air! It was just Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Total, and I. So Ella and Gazzy took Sky and ran, while we fought like fifteen erasers. They were teasing us about how stupid we were to fall for the whole oil spill thing, they said they had just set up the whole oil spill, cave stuff to get us over here so they could get Sky! And get this: they had been spying on us and Sky for four months! Back to the fight- so in mid battle more erasers show up and sneak up on Gazzy and Ella, so Gazzy starts kicking butt, and then one eraser knocks out Gazzy. So Iggy and I run over to help but it was too late, two erasers had reached Sky. Then we got the rest of the erasers and they died. Then we took Sky here." I was actually glad Nudge was talking so much.

"What did the doctors say?" Fang demanded.

"She had to get surgery on her right leg. She lost a lot of blood but Iggy and Nudge donate some blood to her, she had a really long horizontal cut right above her belly button, that to have fourteen stitches. Then just cuts and bruises." Mom said.

I gasped, my baby! I turned and hid my head into his chest, for fear I might break down crying. Fang stroked my head.

"Is she in surgery right now?" Fang asked, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep up the questioning.

"Yes." I hear Iggy say.

"Did the doctor say if..." If she was going to die. He didn't say the words but they hung in the air. He trailed off, his voice didn't sound demanding any more, just really quite. I bit back a sob as big tears rolled off my cheeks and onto Fang's black T- shirt.

"The doctor didn't say yes or no. The last time she told us anything was forty minutes ago, right before the surgery started. She was unresponsive, she had gone into a coma." Said Ella, she sound beyond upset. Probably blaming herself for what happened. When she said that, I couldn't it, I started crying harder and sobbing my body shook, I wasn't able to get up and run off somewhere and cry, I just pulled Fang closer and cried. My baby, Sky.

An hour later, the doctor came into the waiting room area. I was curled up with Fang, but every sat close to one another so were all huddled together.

"Max Ride?" The doctor asked. I stood up and walked over. She shook my hand. "I'm Dr. Reed." She smiled. "You have a very strong and unique daughter."

I nodded, resiting the urge to pin her to a wall and demand to know what was happening to Sky. Fang stood behind me, his hand resting on my waist.

"She's doing remarkably well, the stitches are starting to heal. It will leave a scar, though. Her fluid levels are fine right now. She started waking up ten minutes ago and is doing fine. There is some bad news, though. Sky lost the ability to use her right leg."

I gasped feeling more tears roll down my cheek. "You'll be able to see her in twenty minutes." She rested her hand on my shoulder for a second. I guess it was supposed to be comforting but all I wanted to do was shrug it off. The doctor turn to another couple in the waiting room. I hope they get good news.


	38. Chapter 38 Fights

Three days later we were on a private plan home. Sky was all healed except for a few minor cuts and bruises. The cut on her stomach had scabbed over, and she was fine! Except for her leg. The doctor said that it would grow with her body, but she had no use of it from the knee down. She had also said with physical therapy, Sky could learn to use her left leg and walk with crutches! The first full day in the hospital she had only woken up once, the second day she started moving a little, and when ever her stomach stitches pulled, she start crying. Then the third day she got her stitches out, and kept staring at Fang and I. I don't why but when ever she did, I'd start crying, like a wimp. It was like she was asking, "Where am I? Why do I hurt? What's going on?". I felt horrible that I wasn't their the ONE time she desperately needed me. I hadn't let Sky out of my sight since then. My poor baby.

And since the erasers knew where our house was, we had to move into a new house. We were heading to a hotel in California, we're going to stay there for a week to rest, then heading to the house to pack (we only had two days to pack the whole house!), after that, we're going on a bunch of planes and cars to confuse anyone who might be following us, get to our new house that is freaking huge! It has a bedroom for everyone - oh, guess what? Surprise! Jeb's moving in with us-, eight freaking full bathrooms, a connecting kitchen and family room, a foyer leading to the staircase, a playroom, and a backyard so big it could be a park! Mom (with the help of the CSM) had bought the house on line and showed us pictures. Also, the CSM had found Mom a job as a vet! The CSM rocked!

I gently adjusted a sleeping Sky in my arms. I was sitting in Fang's lap, leaning against his chest and holding Sky close to me. Iggy and Ella had gotten into a fight at the hospital and hadn't said a word to each other since. Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy were playing go fish. Iggy was sitting in a chair listening to his iPod, and Angel was curled up by Nudge, reading a book. I sighed, how could things seem so normal when so much had changed?

"You okay?" Fang whispered in my ear. I hadn't heard Fang ask me that since I was pregnant with Sky.

I nodded.

"Everything is okay." Fang kept a hushed voice as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Is it, Fang? The erasers knew where we lived and like always they'll probably find us again! We fell for some stupid trap and looked what happened to Sky! So what about next time? Huh? What then? Are they going to get Sky? Are they going to hurt her or anyone else! Are they going to try to kidnap everyone? Or just Sky? And now she has less of a chance of fighting off an erase or robot! What's she going to do, Fang!" I tried to keep my voice in a whisper but in the middle of my rant I must have raised it because now everyone was looking at me. I ignored them.

"I don't know." Fang whispered back. His eyes were sad. "We'll just have to be extra careful, and teach her how to fight the best to her ability. She can sense things better than us, remember? So she'd be prepared for something before we even knew." This made me feel better.

I nodded. "But one question has been bugging me. Why'd they wait so long to attack?"

"They were planing, wanting it to be perfect, and for Sky to be old enough to survive. That's why." Fang said with a casual shrug.

"Well if they wanted it to be 'perfect' they sure failed." Then a thought hit me, "Fang, if they wanted that trap to be perfect, then the next time they attack it'll be much worse."

"Isn't it always?"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

Ella sat on my bed, next to me. Everyone was in Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel's hotel room watching a movie.

"How is she doing?" Ella gestured to Sky, who was drinking a bottle.

"She's fine right now." I said.

"Max, I'm so sorry I let this happen, I-" I cut her off.

"Ella, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. But the next time I see an eraser they're going to wish they'd never been created in that hell hole of a lab."

"You have to be like extremely strong to fight off an eraser." She turned her arm over to reveal a long, jagged, red cut from her shoulder all the way down to her forearm.

I gasped. "Ella! Why didn''t you say anything? It might need stitches! Or it could be infected!" Sure, the flock and I used to get wounds like this all the time but Ella doesn't heal like the flock does! And they can be a major bitch if you're not used to them.

She shrugged. "I didn't noticed it until we were at the hospital, and I didn't really care. I was more focused on Sky."

"We should have Mom look at it! Or go to a doctors!" As much as I hated hospitals and doctors, I knew Ella had to have it looked at.

She shook her head. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt and it's closing, so I take that as a good sign."

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want to start up a bunch of drama over nothing."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want to do. And thanks." I said, and smiled.

She smiled back, then frowned. "Iggy has been so annoying lately!" She whispered so he couldn't hear her, even though he was two rooms away he could probably hear us talking normaly, now I doubt he could hear us.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"He gotten all protective and untrustworthy of me. I was talking to a dude nurse at the hospital, asking him about Sky, and Iggy comes up and completely cuts me off, then accused me of flirting with the guy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you tell him to stop?"

"Yeah, that's why we're fighting right now."

"Well, um, does he have a reason for not trusting you?"

Ella looked completely offend. "No! I'm not a cheater! Do I look like a cheater?" She demanded.

"No, sorry. Just checking. Well you could start doing it back to him, not trusting him."

"I don't want to do that, though. You can't fight fire with fire."

"Hhmmm... You could carry around a spray bottle, and when ever he gets all paranoid, spray the water on him."

Ella giggled. "That's mean."

"Well. I don't know then."

Ella giggled again. "Do you think he's just being insecure because, he can't well, see?"

I gasped. "You're probably right! Oh, poor Iggy. Maybe, when you make up, like make sure he knows that you would never, ever, cheat on him."

Ella nodded. "That's an idea!" She stood up, and started to leave the room.

"Hey!" I called after her. "I thought you were chilin' with me!"

She giggled and stuck her head in the door and hissed, "I'm going to make up with Iggy!"


	39. Chapter 39 Wings

"Here is her bottle." I told Iggy handing him Sky's warm bottle.

"Thanks. She likes me, I doubt she'll start crying like she does to you and Fang." He gave Sky here bottle.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Ig, oh and good luck." I walked out of the family room to my room. We were back from the hotel in California and working on our first day packing, we've been going at it since six AM and now it's noon. Also, so no one was stuck with full baby sitting duty we've been taking shifts watching Sky, Nudge was six to eight, me eight to ten, Fang ten to twelve, Iggy twelve to two, Mom two to four, Gazzy (he was one of the few that could always make Sky laugh, even if she was crying) four to six, Fangsix to eight, Angel eight to ten, and Ella ten to twelve. I didn't like the idea of Jeb babysitting.

I plugged my iPod into the speakers and "Beautiful" by Eminem started playing. Okay, no, I didn't like most of Eminem's raps and I didn't come close to liking half the stuff he sings about but I really liked this song for some reason. I went to work boxing up clothes, nick nacks, everything I wouldn't need for the next two days.

About and hour later Fang came in my room and closed the door. He wrapped me in a hug and his lips met mine. We both were still upset over what happened with Sky. But then again I doubted we'd ever get over it.

"How's packing going?" I asked as Fang started kissing my neck.

"Fine," he mumbled against my neck.

Fang met my lips and deepened the kissing, our tongues tangling together. I heard myself moan and my hands tangled in Fang's hair.

Without knocking or anything Ella slams the door open, "Okay you two, break it up," she said glaring at us as I blushed and quickly stepped away from Fang, "I can hear you guys in my room!" Which was next door but still. She glanced over her shoulder, "Oh and Mom alert." She walked away, as Mom came in.

"Hey guys, how is it coming along?" She asked looking at the boxes I had packed.

"Fine." I said a little too quickly.

She eyed us, "We're having lunch in an hour, so try and pack as much as you can before then." Mom had been on our butts all day telling us to pack as much as possible before lunch because we were going to start packing what we had packed into the moving van after lunch. She turned around and walked into Ella's room.

"Go pack." I ordered Fang, pushing him out the door.

He smirked, "I love it when you talk like that."

I slammed the door shut trying not to laugh. With a sigh, I went back to packing.

* * *

It was Fang's turn to watch Sky and since I was done packing for the day, we were in my room together watching a movie on the laptop, Sky was nursing.

"The room looks so different." I noted looking at all the stacked boxes of my stuff. "You're room looks the same as it did before. Dark and messy.

He smirked.

Sky was just wearing a diaper, laying on her stomach against my chest. Suddenly she stretched out her wings so they fully expanded.I gasped this was the first time that happened, she used to flutter them a little but now they were fully stretched showing how beautiful her wings were, all one foot across!

"Oh my god! Sky!" I mumbled, stunded. Sky looked up at me and cocked her head to the side as if to say, "What the heck was that?" I choked out a small laugh.

"Holy crap." Fang muttered.

We stared at her shocked for a minute.

"She stretched out her wings!" I said.

"Well of course she did. She's smart." Fang said trying to act as if he knew she was going to stretch her wings out today, since the day she was born.

I rolled my eyes a little.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Fang asked handing me a blanket to cover up with.

"Us." Ella said opening the door she and Iggy walked in. "Hey are you guys okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we?" I asked.

"We heard you guys sounding all weird and saying something about Sky." Iggy said.

We told them what happened, then the whole family knew about Sky's wings and things kinda wound down. We finished packing early and to celebrate Sky's wings we ordered out for Chinese food. It was kinda relaxing. But how long would that last.


	40. Chapter 40 New neighbors

After finishing packing, then taking three days - switching from cars to planes to trains, hey that rhymes!- to traveling to Oregon, and finally made it to our new home.

Gazzy and Total jumped out of the car.

"Freedom!" Gazzy cried literally kissing the ground, as Total trotted over to the bushes to find a potty spot. Everyone else piled out while I shook Fang awake and unbuckled Sky, then caught up to the others who were staring at the house. It was gorgeous! The grass was green and thick, there were a bunch of brushes covered in white flowers lining the windows, and a huge tree with a swing attached to it. The outside of the house was spectacular! It was two stories, painted a grayish color, with a dark brown roof, an arch way framing the door, and surrounding the garage was all shades of brown brick walling. It looked so, totally, awesome!

Sensing my emotion, Sky screamed happily.

"Oh, this house is so beautiful!" Mom gushed, clasping her hands together.

"It's so pretty! Oh we should plant so Bluebonnets! They would look amazing in the yard! Ooh, look at that cute little swing! It's all old fashion! And-" Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Let's look inside!" Ella said excitedly.

Nudge squealed.

We walked into the house and found the foyer, it was little gray tiled by the door, that branched off to tan carpet, everyone gasped, amazed. We looked around as we entered the kitchen and family room, it was huge and so pretty!

Iggy wallked into the kitchen and trailed his fingers over the couunters, "This is a great coooking spot!" He said stopping by the island counter

"Lets choose rooms!" Angel said happily.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel raced each other upstairs.

"I want this room!" Nudge squealed, her room was closest to the bathroom and had a connecting door from the bathroom to her room.

"I like this room!" Angel giggled, it was the room right next to Nudge's.

"I like this room." Iggy said, his room was across the hall and closetest to the stairs.

"Then I want the room next to it." Ella giggled.

"Ella, honey, I'm not so sure I like you rooming next door to Iggy." Mom said cautiously.

"Why? What's wrong with us being next door to each other?"

"I just think it'd be for the best."

"What do you mean?" Ella asked, pretending to be all innocent and not understand.

"I think you know what I mean."

Ella sighed, "Please Mom? Nothings going to happen in my room, I promise."

Mom thought it over, then sighed, "Fine, but I have my eye on you two."

Gazzy choose the room next to Angel's. Mom got the master bedroom and Jeb choose the room next door. Fang and I choose the rooms side by side - Mom didn't say anything to us about rooming next door to each other. And Sky's nursery was on the other side of my room.

Next to Iggy's room was an open play room areaa which was going to become the game room, Gazzy couldn't wait to set it up.

* * *

After unloading for two hours, we had all the kitchen utensils, everyone's bedroom stuff and the bathroom stuff brought in. Everyone decide to take a break, or start unpacking there rooms. Sky had been napping those two hours and when she woke up she kept trying to grab anything and everything, so Fang and I decided to take her out front to play.

I lied down a blanket, And Fang, Sky, and I sat down, Fang was holding Sky.

I looked around the neighbor hood. "It's really pretty here."

Fang nodded, "It's nice to have more space, too."

I smiled, then stood up. "Say cheese!" I said as I started flashing pictures of him and Sky. They were so cute! My favorite was the one of Fang looking down a Sky, smiling the slightest bit, and Sky smiling up at him.

Sky squealed happily, I smiled. "Hi pretty baby." I said, picking her up and twirling her in circles. Sky leaned back and screamed happily. She loved doing this! I stopped and looked at her, "Ready? Set? Wwweee!" I sang making Sky scream even louder.

Fang snuck up behind me and pulled me to his chest, Sky was resting on my hip. "You're a great Mom, you know that?" Fang asked and kissed my neck.

I giggled and pushed him off. "Don't be cheesy."

"I'm serious." He said giving me a glimpse of a smile.

"And you're a great Dad." He smiled this time and took Sky from me and stared twirling like I did. I giggled, I mean how could u not giggle at a twirling Fang?

Fang sat next to me and gave Sky back, then stole my camera and flashed a couple pictures of us.

My favorite one of that set, was when I was kissing Sky's cheek and she was screaming happily. It was adorable!

I pulled Sky's shirt down, it had risen up and reaviled a tiny bit of her wing. I saw one of our neighbors from across the street coming out of her house, she saw us, smiled, and headed towards us. She looked about sixteen.

"Heads up, Fang," I muttered pretending not to notice her. "Act normal." I said and picked up Sky.

She read my emotion, and her lip started trembling. "It's okay, baby." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi!" The girl from across the street was standing on the sidewalk next to our lawn, about ten feet away. She was about 5'5, thin, straight brown hair, bright blue eyes, and super pretty. She also talked in a country accent. "I'm Heather. You must be the new neighbors! It's so nice t'meet y'all!" She smiled.

"Hi," I said, wondering if she was going to turn into an earser, "I'm Max, and this is my boyfriend," hint hint, "Nick."

She smiled, "Oh, is this your sister?" She said gesturing to Sky.

"Our daughter," Fang said, right before I was about say, "Yes, she is our sister." Fang seemed to realize a second later after he said it, what he had said.

Heather gave us a weird look, "Oh, so you guys are brother and sister?" She asked attempting to not to be grossed out.

"No, not really," I said quickly. "Nick was adopted by our mom when he was a baby, and two years ago, I went into foster care because my parents were abusive."

"Oh, that makes sense, I thought you guys were brother and sister, by blood and had a baby. That would've been icky."

"Yeah that would be gross." I commented hoping she'd leave soon.

"What's her name?"

"Ally." Fang said.

"Oh she's the cutest little thing, if I ever did see one." She smiled. "Hi little Ally."

Sky looked at her and stared. "Can I hold her?" Heather asked.

Out of know where, Sky started screaming and crying. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make her cry!"

"It's okay, I'm going to take her inside." I said standing up.

Fang grabbed the blanket and followed after me. "It was nice meetin' y'all!" Heather called.

"You, too." I muttered over my shoulder and walked inside.

I walked into the kitchen and stuck Sky's bottle in the microwave, "Sh baby, it's okay, sshhh."

"I wonder why she started crying." Fang said from behind me.

"She probably didn't like Heather being all up in her face."

Nudge came running down the stairs, "Fang! Fang! There's a spider in my room! Go kill it!"

Fang rolled his eyes and stood up, "Okay," He mumbled following Nudge upstairs.

"Have fun!" I called sarcastically.

I pulled out Sky's bottle, felt the temperature, put the top on, and sat on the counter as I started feeding Sky.

Sky looked up at me, and as if she was communicated with me threw her eyes, I swear I sense the words, "I don't like, Heather." Coming from Sky as she looked into my eyes.


	41. Chapter 41 Truth or Dare?

2 Weeks later.

It was storming out, raining and blowing trash all over the streets. Every time there was a crack of thunder Sky would cry and scream, poor baby. Mom was at her new job and Jeb was pasted out in his room, even though it's five P.M. Don't ask why he's still asleep or how he can sleep through this.

Pretty much everything was unpacked, all the furniture, all the bathroom stuff, everyone's bedroom stuff, all we had left to unpack were the little things. As for example the flash lights.

"Where the hell are they?" Ella grumbled, digging through her fifth box.

"Lets just use candles, I only have three, though. So lets light them in the family room and we'll all hang out in there." I said. If you're ahead of the game and guessed that the stupid electricity went out: you are correct.

"They're not like... Ya know... Sex candles, are they?" Ella asked looking like she might puke.

"What if I said they were? What would you do?"

"Shoot myself if I knew that info." She made a fake gun out of her pointer finger and thumb, then held it to her head.

I laughed, "Good thing they're not, then."

She rolled her eyes as we walked into the family room from the garage.

"No luck, guys. We'll just light the candles and stay in here." I set down the three candles and helped Ella light them.

"Did you look in the box I told you to?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, that and ten others." Ella answered.

"When do you think the electricity will come back on?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Probably not for awhile." I said.

"What are we supposed to do 'til then?" Gazzy complained as he flopped on the couch.

"Ooh!" Nudge squealed, "Lets play truth or dare!"

I looked at Fang.

He shrugged, "Sounds fun." He mumbled: he was leaning against the couch and feeding Sky a bottle.

"We have plenty of people, so why not?" I said.

Iggy and Gazzy slapped high fives. "This is going to be awesome!" Iggy whispered to Gazzy.

"I heard that." I said from across the room.

"Rules!" Nudge shouted, "Everyone gets four chickens and if you run out, then you're stuck with the truth or dare."

"What's a chicken?" Ella asked.

"If you don't want to do the truth or dare you say chicken, then the person daring either skips you or chooses a different person to dare." Iggy said.

"Okay, ready?" I asked. Everyone came down to the floor and made a circle. Well, a circle of some what it looked more like an oval.

"Can I go first?" Angel asked.

We all nodded.

"Um..." She looked at all of us, "Fang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to like Iggy's armpit." Nudge giggled and Ella and I raised our eyebrows. Total chuckled.

"What? It's _his_ dare! Not mine!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Yeah if Ella was doing this, you'd gladly let her." I said as Ella elbowed my shoulder and Angel and Nudge laughed.

"Come here, Iggy." Fang said.

"Oh, of course Fangy dear." Iggy said lifting up his arm.

Fang stuck his tongue out and licked Iggy's armpit, which was extremely gross looking.

"Oh Fang!" Iggy said pretending to moan. Ella and I bursted out laughing.

Fang drew back and slapped Iggy upside the head.

"Ow! Yeah real nice Fang, hit the blind kid."

"If the blind kid is being gross then he deserves to be slapped." Fang replied.

"Gazzy? Truth or dare?" Fang asked.

"Uh... Dare."

"Kiss Iggy on the lips." Fang said all serious.

"WHAT? Sure guys, that's fine, go and team up against me! Lets have all our dares involving doing something to Iggy!" Iggy shouted, but smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"He'd like it even more if we dare Ella to do something to him." Nudge said then giggle.

"Yeah 'Ella, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Igyy'"." I said laughing.

"Hey!" Ella stuck her tongue out at me and laughed.

"Any time in the next year, Gazzy." Angel said.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." He stood up, walked over kissed Iggy, and when they broke apart it made a "Muah" sound making everyone laugh.

"Gazzy kissed a boy and he liked it, the taste of Iggy's cherry chap stick." Nudge sang.

"So Gazzy... What team are you playin' for now?" Ella asked, trying not to smile.

Gazzy glared at her and plopped down in his spot.

"Ella? Truth or dare?"

"Um, with what you're saying your going to dar me to do to Iggy? Truth."

"Okay, uh... Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" I was so suprised by the truth I laughed.

"Uh... Yeah... Um once before"

"Who with?" Angel asked.

"That wasn't the question." Ella said quickly making Nudge giggle.

"Okay, Angel? Truth or dare?" Ella asked.

Angel looked scared for a second then it vanished. "Dare."

"I dare you to go out front and stand on the porch then sing Baa Baa Black Sheep at the top of your lungs."

"But it's raining!"

"If you stand under the archway you'll be okay."

"Fine." Angel stood up and walked out front, everyone followed her crowding around the front door.

**"BAA, BAA, BLACK SHEEP,**  
**HAVE YOU ANY WOOL?**  
**YES SIR, YES SIRE,**  
**THREE BAGS FULL.**

**ONE FOR MY MASTER,**  
**ONE FOR MY DAME,**  
**AND ONE FOR THE LITTLE BOY,  
****WHO LIVES DOWN THE LANE.**

**BAA, BAA, BLACK SHEEP,  
****HAVE YOU ANY WOOL?**  
**YES SIR, YES SIRE,**  
**THREE BAGS FULL.**"

And then from the neighbor's house you hear, "Johny? What the hell was that?"

"I have no clue Ma!" A boy called back.

Everyone laughed, even Fang chuckled!

We came back in and sat in our oval/circle.

"Nudge? Truth or dare?" Angel asked.

"Dare, please."

"I dare you to - wait I'll be right back." Everyone watched as Angel grabbed a bowl, filled it with milk, and put six marsh mellows in it, then came back over in front of Nudge.

"I dare you to eat the marsh mellows with no hands."

"Ew! No! What's gross! And what if got on my clothes? I chicken." Nudge said then giggled.

"Max? I dare you to eat this!" Angel said shoving it under my nose. So for the next five minutes I tried to eat marsh mellows out of a bowl with milk. To say the least, it was gross.

"Okay Iggy? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick the floor."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Okay." He shrugged and licked the floor.

"Eeeewww!" Nudge and Angel screamed.

"Have fun kissing that mouth." I said to Ella, she laughed.

"Total, truth or dare?" Iggy asked.

"Ah, dare."

"I dare you to go around the house for the rest of the day with a pair of underwear on your head."

Total looked stunned. Then pissed, "Fine." He grumbled.

Iggy grabbed a pair of panties out of the dyer and put it on Totals head. I snapped a few pictures because it was so hilarious! Then, the lights came back on and we cheered.


	42. Chapter 42 Re edited Talk chapter

**I'm sorry this chapter had a lot of mistakes, I was up really late last night posting it because I leave today for the trip and I wanted to get another chapter up before then. But this morning I had some extra time and tried to fix as many mistakes as I could in 5 minutes. I'm sorry again, please don't mad. **

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry ****but I won't be able to update for awhile because my family and I are going on a vacation in Hawaii! But when I get back I'll update asap. Hope you understand :) **

* * *

I stepped into the shower, I was facing the wall so the water was pouring on my wings and down my back. I sighed, I hadn't been flying in forever! I missed it. Sky hasn't ever been flying before, maybe the flock and I should take her sometime, she'd love it! It'd be so much fun! But we can't risk doing anything like that any time soon, though, stupid bad guys. Huh. I wonder when Sky will actually be able to fly? She has gotten a hang of opening and closing her wings, ruffling her feathers, and that weird little flutter thing she'd do. It was like flapping them just a tiny bit. It was cute.

Sky is in my room right now with Fang, she was playing with a stuffed dog- gumming on his ear- when I had left to go shower. Mom was at work, so is Jeb (he started working at some pharmacy in a Walgreen's), Ella and Iggy were watching a movie with Angel, and Nudge and Gazzy made some neighbor friends and there over at their houses right now. Fang was not a happy camper to find out Nudge was going to boy's house. But the bright side he also has a younger sister that Nudge likes a lot.

I rubbed shampoo into my hair.

Today, Sky turns exactly four and a half months, she sure is growing up fast. The next think I know she'll be fifteen, haha I sound like a Mom at her daughter's or son's wedding, "Oh, it seems like just yesterday I was changing your diaper." I wonder what Fang would do on Sky's wedding day? Probably end up killing the groom! Nnnnooo he wouldn't do that, it'd upset Sky too much and Fang would never done that! Most people might not notice but Fang is majorly protective over Sky and cares about everything she does and anything that could happen to her, good or bad. He's a really good dad. But, for sure Sky is a Daddy's Little Girl.

I scrubbed conditioner into my hair.

I heard Sky crying in my room, then Fang saying, "You hungry, little girl? Lets go get you a bottle, I know Mommy made you one before she went to shower. Then your belly won't hurt anymore." I smiled and shock my head. Her crying reminded me about that Heather girl and how Sky like _talked _with me through her eyes. I haven't seen Heather at all since that one time, but it's summer so she's probably with her friends or her job. I hadn't told any one about her communicating thing either, I don't know it only happened that one time, and I could have imaged it, or it could have been Gazzy trying to trick me. I doubt it really happened. Like I know were mutant, mutating by ourselves, freaks but still.

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" I asked turning off the water, wrapping a towel around me, and stepping out of the tub.

"Sky and me." Fang called.

"Come in." I grabbed a comb and started trying to untangle my hair, I think it's just actually gets tangled now. Like we were on the run yeah my hair was shit, but now, it's still just as bad! And I brush it like everyday!

Fang walked in carrying Sky, who was holding her dog and smiling.

"What's up?" I asked turning to look at him I noticed he looked worried. The way his eyebrows were slightly raised, how his lips were set.

"I think I'm going crazy." He said, looking into my eyes, then at Sky.

"What? Why?"

"Well, a few minutes ago, Sky started crying and I thought she was hungry. So I took her down stairs to get a bottle, but on the stairs she looked at me and started staring into my eyes and then I like sorta felt the words 'No bottle. I want doggy.' It was so weird! So I didn't know what the hell it was! I didn't hear the words, but I could like sense them being said. So I took Sky back up stairs to get her dog and she stopped crying! I have no clue what that was! But I swear whatever it was, it was coming from Sky."

Oh. My. God. So I wasn't imagining it! Something really did happen with Sky and communicating through her eyes!

I told Fang what happened a week ago, with Sky saying she didn't like Heather through her eyes, and that I wasn't really sure what happened so I didn't want to tell any one unless I knew for sure.

"So Sky can sort of communicate through her eyes? That's wicked!" Fang said smiling at Sky how was occasionally smacking her dog against Fang's arm.

"Totally! I never would have something like this would be able to happened, but this? That's awesome."

"She's a smart little girl some of course she would have awesome powers." Fang said. I hugged Fang and pecked his cheek, then held Sky close to me and kissed her forehead.

"You're such a good little girl." I told her.

I looked at Fang and smiled and he smiled back at me.

Realization hit me, "Fang, if it's true that Sky can talk through her eyes, then something must be up with Heather..." I trailed off and glanced out the bathroom window. Nothing was there.

"We'll just avoid her. It's been working out pretty well so far." I smirked at him and shook my head as I left the bathroom.


	43. Chapter 43 Movies and a game of Clue

"Come on, lets go get your bottle and binkie, then we're going to go watch a movie with Auntie Ella." I said to Sky as I walked down the stairs. It was evening time, Fang and Iggy had gone to a game, Angel, Nudge, and Total were playing Life the board game in Nudge's room, Mom and Jeb were at work, and Gazzy had a friend over. Our next door neighbor, Emily.

I walked into the family room, Gazzy and Emily were sitting on the couch, side by side watching T V. Hold hands! Hmm, another girl, Gazzy must be quit the ladies man. I pretended not to notice anything as I hoisted Sky on to my shoulder. I put a bottle in the microwave and gave Sky her binkie.

"Ella and I will be upstairs if you need anything," I told them and grabbed Sky's bottle.

"Okay," Gazzy shrugged.

I nodded and walked to the stairs. Then sprinted up the stairs and ran to Ella who was sitting on the couch in the game room holding the TV remote.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I said.

"What?" Ella questioned.

"Gazzy was holding Emily's hand!"

"Another girl?"

"Yep!"

"I knew something was up with those two! Well, they do make a cute couple."

I shook my head, sat down next to Ella, took Sky's binkie out, and gave her, her bottle.

"We've only be here a month and a half and he's already got a girl!" I sighed. "He better not be a player."

"Gazzy? A player? Psh, yeah right!" Ella giggled. "Speaking of how long we've been here, I start sophomore year in two weeks!"

"Sucks for you."

Ella stuck her tongue out at me. "At least I won't be a freshman starting at a new school."

"True."

Ella turned on the movie. Were watching "My Life in Ruins" some cheesy chick flick that Ella desperately wanted to see.

Fang and I had told everyone about Sky's new power and that started a whole nother hurrah everyone was excited, we tried to get Sky to do it again but she wouldn't. I guess it was one of those "by choice" kinda things. Jeb wanted to run this test on her brain and see what was going on. Fang and Iggy had to literally holding back from kicking Jeb multiple times where the sun don't shine. And Angel had been really quite lately, she hasn't been herself, I tried to talking to her a few times but she wouldn't tell me anything. So I don't know, I just hope she's okay.

Fang and I had told everyone about Sky's new power and that started a whole nother hurrah everyone was excited, we tried to get Sky to do it again but she wouldn't. I guess it was one of those "by choice" kinda things. Jeb wanted to run this test on her brain and see what was going on. Fang and Iggy had to literally holding back from kicking Jeb multiple times where the sun don't shine. And Angel had been really quite lately, she hasn't been herself, I tried to talking to her a few times but she wouldn't tell me anything. So I don't know, I just hope she's okay.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Angel came in.

"What's up?" I asked as Ella paused the movie.

She shrugged, "Can I watch the movie with you guys?"

"Of course." I repiled.

"Can I sit in your lap?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. Let me move Sky." I said starting to hold Sky with one arm.

"Ella can holld Sky."

"Okkayy?" I turned to Ella. "Can you hold Sky?"

"Sure." I gave Sky to Ella and help Angel into my lap.

* * *

After the movie Angel begged Ella and I to play a game of Clue with Nudge and Total.

We brought the Clue board into the game room, and I put Sky in her carry and a binkie in her mouth. I was the yellow person, Total white guy, Ella was that purple professer, Angel blue dude, and Nudge was the green butler.

Thirty minutes later Ella won. She guessed Mrs. Scarlet in the kitchen with the knife. It was funny how Ella was racing Total to the staircase.

At least Angel was acting a little more like herself. Maybe I should try talking to her again...

Later that night I went into Angel's room, she was brushing her hair.

"Hey Max." She gave me a small smile.

"Hey, come sit." I said patting the spot next to me on her bed.

She sat down and I put my arm around her.

"It was fun playing Clue with you tonight." I told her.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"We should get more games so we can spend morew time together."

"Really?" She asked looking up into my eyes.

"Really. We'll go tomorrow."

She smiled.

"You know Angel, If anything - anything at all is bothering you, you can tell me."

She nodded. "I know."

"Good." I kissed her head. "Night, Angel."

"Night, Max."


	44. Chapter 44 Dreams

_I walked down stairs. Ella was in the kitchen making coffee._

_"Hey." I said sleepily, I sat on the stool next to the counter and rested my head on my arms._

_"Here," Ella said handing me an empty mug, "The coffees almost ready."_

_"I thought you didn't drink coffee."_

_"What are you talking about? I've been drinking coffee since I was sixteen."_

_"Huh?" I was confused, she's fifteen ALMOST sixteen. I looked up at her she looked the same to me, maybe a little taller, face a little more defined. I cocked my head to the side even more confused._

_Sky came toddling into the kitchen glaring at Fang, "Stop calling me little girl please, Daddy! I'm not little!" __What? I did a double take, 1 how the hell was Sky walking? What about her leg? She was walking perfectly and gracefully. 2 She was much taller, older looking, and didn't have her baby fat anymore, she was very thin. Her dark hair hung in ringlets to her shoulders. 3 She had a dog I didn't recognize following her 4 She could talk?_

_Fang looked shocked and hurt. "But I've always called you little girl. It's our nickname, besides no matter how old you are you'll be my little girl."_

_She glared at Fang and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I'm not little, I'm five years old now!"_

_She walked further into the kitchen and when she saw me she smiled and ran to me. "Ma ma!" She cried jumping into my arms, "Daddy keeps calling me little girl! I'm not little anymore!" What the hell is going on?_

_Ella _

_Ella poured me a cup of coffee, "Here ya go." She smiled. Ella turn around and out of know where, dropped her mug of coffee, it fell to the floor shattering into pieces and spilled dark drown coffee everywhere. "Oops!" She laughed and shook her head then started to mop up the spilled coffee with a paper towel. _

_"What's going on?" I demanded._

_Fang looked at as if I was crazy. "What are you talking about, Max?"_

_I sighed annoyed and followed Ella's line of vision as she stared out the window._

_What the hell? I thought again, something was outside, I couldn't tell what, but whatever it was it made me feel like I needed to get away from it._

_Ella looked at me as if she didn't notice anything, "Now want should we do?" she said with a shrug. _

I shot up in bed. My hand on my heart as I caught my breath. Holy shit, I thought to myself, that dream was freaky! Even though nothing really scary happened it had scared the begeburs out of me! It felt so real and vivid. And what had Ella said? "Now what do should we do?" For some reason her saying that almost had me trembling with fear. I took a deep breathe, it's okay, only a dream. Only a dream..

As the fog cleared from my head I realized Sky was crying and that's what woke me up. I glanced at the clock. 5:23 AM. I sighed, why was she up so early? She usually wakes up around seven or eight. I grabbed Sky and a little blanket and headed down stairs. No one would be up so I would be okay to nurse her on the couch. I'd do it in my room but I didn't want to wake up Fang.

That dream had been so strange! Sky was so grown up!

I rubbed a finger over her cheek, she looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"It's okay baby, we're all okay," I whispered to her.

Ten minutes later, Ella walked into the family room.

She gasped, "Oh! You scared me! Want are you doing up so early?"

"I was about to ask you the say thing. Sky woke up hungry, and I didn't want to wake butt head so I came down here."

Ella smirked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well, unlike some people, I start school today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you started today."

"Lucky you."

"What should we get Angel and Nudge for there birthdays? Angel's is in a week and Nudge's is in three weeks."

"We should take Nudge on a shopping spree, and Angel... she'd probably like to spend more time with you."

"What do you mean? We got some more board games and Angel and I have been hanging out a lot."

"I mean like one on one. Did you see her the other night when she wanted to sit in your lap? She almost pushed Sky literally out of the way."

"Angel wouldn't do that."

"But Angel would get jealous."

I thought about that. "You think Angel is jealous of Sky?"

"Totally."

"Huh."

Ella and I watched TV for a few minutes.

I frowned as I thought about the dream again.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ella asked.

I bit my lip, should I tell her?... Yeah I'll tell her.

I told her about everything in my dream all the minor details and sounds and images. Anything!

"Whoa. That's freaky!" Ella said.

"Tell me about it."

"What do you think it means?"

"I have no clue. Probably just randomness."

* * *

Iggy, Mom, Sky, and I were the only ones up to say goodbye to Ella as Mom drove her off to school.

Iggy and her had gotten all kissy face towards the end and Mom started to honk her car horn at them, it was pretty funny.

I looked over my shoulder as Iggy, Sky, and I went inside, I saw Heather get into her car and drive towards the high school.

* * *

"You lllloovvee Emily," Iggy said that following Friday night. Emily aand Gazzy had a date.

"Were just dating were not in love."

"Iggy leave Gazzy alone!" Ella scolded.

"Okay, hold doors open for her pull her chair out for her hold her hand, and whatever you do, do not fart." I warned.

He nodded, walked next door, rang the doorbell and waved us to go inside and quit watching.

We went inside and closed the door.

"They're gonna have fuunnn." Ella said in a sing song voice.

"Not that kinda fun." I muttered to her, she snort a giggle.


	45. Chapter 45 Birthday party!

"Come on, Max!" Angel called, flying fifteen feet in the air.

"Hang on! I'll be up there in a second!" I picked up Sky from here carrier, "Ready, baby? This will be a lot of fun." I smiled at her and glanced at my flock, already in the air, flying in loops and playing around. It had been two weeks since Gazzy went out on a date with Emily and a lot has happened. For example, Gazzy and Emily went from 'just dating' to boyfriend and girlfriend, Ella even caught them kissing on the couch before! It was hilarious to be sitting upstairs in my room and out of know where hear, "Hey Gazzy? Can you- WHOA! What the hell? Um, I mean, er, sorry?" And then hear Ella running back upstairs.

And Angel turned ten, she had a lot of fun on her birthday. One of her gifts from me was to go do anything she wanted to do- just the two of us, she decided she wanted to go see a movie and just go flying. I like spending time with her, she's fun to hang out with, I tried talkin to her again but still she wouldn't tell me anything. I've been trying to hang out with her as much as possible and she's doing a little better. Not as quite and she seems happier.

Also, Angel and Nudge's birthday party was coming up. Like the party with all their friends. Nudge and Angel decided they wanted to do their birthday on the same day and time and everything. So it'd be one big blow out party celebrating two people. The schedule:

5:30 PM: Guests arrive at the house.

6:00 PM: Everyone goes out back for a huge water balloon fight (I didn't know how Angel and Nudge were planning to do this with the wings and all but they said they'd triple shirt it, and they be okay and I was surprised Nudge even wanted to do a water fight. That's not really her thing.) then Iggy and Fang were planning to sneak around and turn the lawn sprinklers onto full blast, so in the middle of the water fight BOOM the sprinklers come on and gets everyone even more wet, Angel and Nudge didn't know about this.

Whenever that ends were guessing 6:40: Angel and her friends go on a scavenger hunt around the neighborhood, while Nudge and her friends go see a drive in movie. It's awesome I didn't even know they still existed, but they have one right by the house!

7:50ish: Cup cakes, ice cream, and gifts.

8:40: All boys go home, and the girls that were staying for asleep over go upstairs and paint each other's nails and do party games I guess.

12:00 PM the next day: Everyone goes home.

Sounds very busy to me! But I hope it goes well, the girls are really excited!

And last but not least; Sky rolled over for the first time today! I was sitting on my bed watching Sky laying on her belly and looking around, then she sorta shift her weight, and using her left leg she pushed herself over! She looked at me all confused as she lie on her back like, "How the heck did that happen?" It was so cute! And then Fang came in and I told him, he was disappointed that he missed it but he's okay now.

"Good luck!" Mom called waving as I ran ten feet, holding Sky close to me, then hoped into the air and opened my wings feeling them catch the air and boost me up to join my flock. Sky was screaming happily the whole time as I glanced around for danger. I didn't see any, just Mom and Ella watching us through binoculars.

"Sky!" Nudge said happily. This was the fist time Sky had been flying.

"How is she?" Fang asked, flying over to us. Sky squealed.

"She's fine." We all flew around for about twenty minutes, Angel, Gazzy, Total, and Nudge were playing tag a feather, and Iggy and Fang were helping me with Sky. She was loving it! Speeding forward and doing little five feet drops. She had a huge smiled planted on her face and kept screaming happily. But after the time had passed a bit I thought it was time to go home.

"Lets head in guys." I said and we landed and headed in. Sky's first flying adventure had been accomplished safely!

* * *

"Lets get you all clean, baby, then you'll nurse, then party time!" Sky squealed reading my happy emotion. I undressed Sky and gently lay her in the little bath tub, careful of her right leg.

"Hi smelly!" Ella said to Sky, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey! She doesn't smell!" I defended.

"She's pretty smelly," Ella knelt down next to me.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How do you think the party is going to go?" Ella asked changing the subject, as she gently rubbed a wash cloth on Sky's cheeks while I massage shampoo into her hair.

"Chaotic."

"Probably, but it'll be fun. I hope the girls like it."

"Me too. They went a little crazy with the decorations this afternoon."

"Totally! Angel tried to put streamers in the bathrooms!"

I smirked. "Is Emily staying for the sleepover?"

"Um, yeah I think so."

I looked at Ella, "I think Gazzy should sleep outside tonight. Stay as far away from the girls as possible."

Ella giggled, "Gazzy isn't like that."

"True." I gently extended Sky's left wing and poured water down it, then gently tuggedd two feather together at a time. It's to help the feathers, kind of a bird thing, I guess.

* * *

After Ella and I gave Sky a bath, and I nursed her, we went down stairs, waiting for the guests to arrive, it was 4:56 PM. Sky was wearing a cute little white dress, with a pink flower in the middle.

"You guys excited?" I asked Nudge and Angel as I sat Sky in her swing, and gave her the stuffed dog.

"Defiantly!" Nudged smiled.

_Ding dong._

"They're here!" Angel cried, as she and Nudge raced to the door.

Iggy Gazzy, and Fang came in from out back.

"The water balloons are done." Iggy said.

"Good job, guys." I said. Fang walked over to me and pecked my lips and kissed Sky's forehead.

"You ready to party?" I asked Fang as he pulled me onto his lap. "Fang!" I hissed, standing up, "The kids are here!"

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes, "Lets go say hi." I pulled him up and picked up Sky.

Twenty minutes later, all the guests had arrived and everyone was out back getting ready for the water balloon fight.

"Okay! Ready? Set? Go!" Mom shouted. Everyone started throwing balloons every where, with in the first minute everybody was pretty much soaked.

Sky was holding a water balloon, not exactly sure what to do with it. She was squeezing it but I didn't think she was strong enough yet to pop it. The next thing I know, Sky and I were covered in water. Sky looked scared that it popped at first, but then she started screaming and smiled.

Just as planned Fang and Iggy had turned the sprinklers on and surprised everybody. But they laughed.

Then Ella and I helped Angel's group with the scavenger hunt and Iggy and Fang took Nudge's group to the drive in (I later found out the Gazzy and Emily got caught kissing by Fang, when they were going to the snack bar. And Mom set up the cupcakes and gifts. Thank god Jeb was at work for the whole party.

Then was the gifts and cupcakes.

After the boys went home the girls went upstairs and started playing games and painting each others nails. Angel and Nudge had said the guys weren't allowed upstairs at all so they were sleeping down stairs.

"Ha! Sucks for you." I said to Fang. "See? Girls are better then guys." I teased.

"Well, I think you like the fact that I'm a guy." Fang whispered in my ear. I blushed and slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! You know we can hear you?" Iggy and Gazzy both like they wanted to yank off their ears and go deaf.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Night guys!" I ran upstairs.

When I got upstairs everyone was playing truth or dare, even Ella. I raised my eyebrow at her.

She shrugged.

"Come play, Max." Nudge said.

"Okay." Sky was in her swing and I gave her a binkie then sat next to Ella.

After truth or dare, guess what the girls decided to do? TP people's house. Ella and I went with them. What? TPing isn't that bad! I've done worse!

So an hour and sixteen rolls of toliet paper later, we had TPed five house.

When we came home the girls went to bed.

In the morning after breakfast everyone went home.

"Did you girls have fun?" I asked Angel and Nudge.

"Yes!" They shouted together.


	46. Chapter 46 Pumpkin guts

The next two months were pretty quite. Nudge's birthday came and she turned fourteen, Fang turned seventeen, Sky pretty much mastered the skill of rolling from her belly to her back and she also started to love the game 'Peek- A- Boo'. And Angel was acting like herself again, I was glad she was back.

But three things had everyone hyped up and excited. 1. Halloween was in two days. It was the first Halloween the flock and I have really ever celebrated, dressing up and trick- or -treat, getting a bunch of candy! Nudge was going trick- or -treating with a group of her friends, Fang and I were going to take going to take Angel and some of her friends trick - or - treating, but Gazzy wanted Fang and Iggy to go trick - or - treating with him and his friends. So, in the end Ella and I were taking Sky, Angel, and four of Angel's friends trick or- treat, and two of the girls moms were coming with us too. Fang and Iggy were takng Gazzy and some of his frieds.

2. We were going to carve pumpkins today after breakfast. The flock and I have carved pumpkins once before, but hey! Pumpkins are fun! Plus after you get all the guts out, you can roast the seeds and eat them. They're pretty good. Nudge wasn't too excited though, she hated having to pull out and touch the insides of the pumpkin.

3. And Sky was going to try to eat baby food for the first time today! She was six months now, I think she's old enough to try solid food. I did some research and found out that it's best to start feeding babies rice cereal as their first solid food. I was pretty excited.

I carefully set Sky down in her high chair that held her snugly. Sky couldn't fully sit up yet, if you sat her up she could staying sitting up for a few moments but she would always fall to her side or backward - but some one would always be there to catch her if she started to fall.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked Mom.

She smiled, "I think so, but you'll probably end up wearing most of it."

Nudge peered into the jar of baby food. "She's going to eat _that_? It looks nasty."

"It has to be kind of bland for her stomach to get used to solid food. Plus she's never eaten food before so she'll probably think it tastes good." Ella said.

"Maybe we should start feeding Gazzy rice cereal, it will probably help with his gas problem." Iggy piped in.

"Hey!" Gazzy shouted, "Maybe Iggy should start sleeping outside, he'd like it, being outside with the night crawlers, some of his own kind!" The sad thing Gazzy seemed to forget was we all had slept outside with night crawlers before.

"That's enough boys." Jeb said in that same voice he used to use when we were misbehaving in the 'E' shaped house. Iggy and Gazzy glared at him.

I tied a bib around Sky's neck, it had a picture of a yellow duck on it.

Fang sat on chair next to me. "She'll be okay." He said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled.

Angel walked over and handed me a damp towel, "Sky might be messy." She said.

"Thanks, sweetie." I said. "Okay, here goes nothing."

I took the little baby spoon and dipped it into the jar and and brought it to Sky's mouth, she tried to grab it but I pulled away.

"Don't grab at it, silly girl." I tried again and got the spoon into Sky's mouth. She made a weird face at first, she scrunched up her nose and puckered her lips. Then after a couple seconds she started working her mouth, some of it dribbled down her chin I wiped it off with a towel. After she swallowed it she looked at me weird, kinda confusion mixed with curiosity.

"I think she likes it." I said.

"By the way she's acting, I think so, too." Fang said while Sky reached for the spoon again.

"What a good girl!" Mom said.

"She's a messy eater," Nudge noted.

After a couple more half spoonfuls, Fang tried feeding her and he had just fed her the first spoonful when she coughed and got drooly rice cereal all over him. It was funny! Iggy was saying "Good job Sky!" All happily.

* * *

After Fang and Sky were cleaned up, we went out back and started craving our pumpkins. Sky was asleep in her swing as everyone got to work. Mom was carving a pumpkin too, but Jeb wasn't. I think he was worried that if I saw him with a knife cutting something open, I might go crazy all crazy on him.

"How am i supposed to crave a pumpkin?" Total demanded.

"Well... You could could use your teeth to bite off chunks." I said.

Total looked offened, "That's insulting! I don't go around asking if say, you could put your leg behind your head."

"Like we would want to." Iggy mumbled.

"Don't worry, Total. I'll crave your pumpkin for you." Angel offered.

Total huffed out a breathe and lied on his belly.

I started craving my pumpkin and five minutes later I popped the pumpkin lib off. I started to scraped out the guts and put them in a bowl, then an idea started to formulate in my head. Nudge hating pumpkins guts + a wad of guts in my hand = funny as hell!

Nudge was sitting across from me, trying to figure a way to get the insides out without touching them at all.

I pulled back my arm and threw the wad at her, hitting her squarely in the forehead.

She let out a shriek as if some one had shot her, making everyone either jump or freeze. Gazzy was the first to realize what happened and started laughing so hard he fell over backward.

"Max threw a wad of guts at Nudge's head!" He said to Iggy, between laughs. By then everyone else was laughing even Fang.

"Max!" Nudge shouted. "Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry." I laughed.

The next thing I know, I have pumpkin gut covering my face.


	47. Chapter 47 Trick or Treat!

**This will probably be my last update for awhile because I start school on Monday. Sorry, I'll update ASAP, though!**

* * *

"That looks good," I commented.

"Not yet, I need to adjust this one a little," Ella said, as she drew with make up on Sky's cheeks, making whiskers, as Sky chewed on her cat tail.

"Oh, Sky looks so cute! Just like a little kitty cat." Mom said walking into my room. Yep! Today is Halloween! Everyone is going trick- or -treating in about an hour. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were checking the clock every ten seconds to see if it was time to go yet.

Ella and I weren't going to dress up, just wear jeans and a T- shirt or something, but Angel had insisted we dressed up. So Ella and I thought it'd be clever if I went as a witch and Sky go as my cat. Sky was wearing a little baby headband with cat ears, a black onesie with a white oval on her tummy, and cat whiskers.

Ella hadn't put much thought into her costume, just decided to be a vampire slayer at the last minute. She was wearing a black tank top, jeans, had her hair in a ponytail and curled it, brought a wood stake, and a cross necklace.

I was her wearing a witch's hat, a dark purple T - shirt, a black skirt (yes a skirt, Ella and Nudge wanted me to wear a dress but after ten minutes of me arguing and complaining, we reasoned on a skirt) it fluffed out, had green tips, and it was very layered (it almost looked like a tutu), black boots (which again, Ella and Nudge made me wear), and a thin almost see- through black cape thingy. I wasn't bringing a broom because Sky was going in her stroller, so I don't think I be able to carry very much.

I smiled, "Is Jeb staying home with you and handing out candy?"

"I think so, I'm not sure." As if on cue Jeb joined the little group of Sky, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Mom, and I in my room.

"Make sure you guys are safe tonight," Jeb warned us. Angel, Nudge, and I glanced at each other and rolled our eyes.

"We know the drill, in case you've forgotten we've lived by ourselves for years now, and we've done fine," Jeb looked from me to Sky as if saying, "You've done fine? Then why were you pregnant at sixteen?" My temper flared. "Anyways," I said trying to calm down a little, "We kicked more earser's and robot's butts then you can count."

"I'm just saying watch out and be careful. You never know what could spring up."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." I said picking up Sky and walked down stairs to put Sky in her swing, and pack her diaper bag and stroller. I put two bottles in the bag, her dog, a couple binkies, some diapers, wipies, a teething ring, a towel, and a blanket. Always be prepared. I stuffed the bag in the stroller, when Fang came down.

"Hey," I said kissing him on the lips, giving me a reminder that we hadn't been alone together since we were in the Caribbeans, a couple make outs here and there but it wasn't the same. We both seem to have our minds trained on Sky. Was she okay? Who was watching her? Was she safe?

But right now it all slipped from my mind as Fang wrapped his arms around my waist.

"A mother really shouldn't and doesn't want to see her daughter kissing a boy," My mom said as she walked past us into the kitchen.

We quickly broke apart.

"Sorry," I said with a blush.

I heard three pairs of feet barrelling down the stairs.

"Max! MAX!" Nudge shouted, "Can I go? Its six!"

I glanced at the clock, "Sure go ahead."

She squealed happily, "Thank you! See you guys later!"

"Okay, call me when you get in from trick- or- treating."

"'Kay!" She was spending the night at her friends.

"Have fun!" Ella called as Nudge opened the door.

"Don't kissing anyone!" Iggy shouted from upstairs, making Nudge blush.

"Bye." She said quickly slamming the door shut.

* * *

So ten minutes later Gazzy friends showed up and Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy left.

"Bye." I said pecking Fang's lips. "Gross," I heard Gazzy say. I ignored him.

"Bye." He said. Then pick up Sky from her strolled and gave her a kiss, "Be a good girl for Mommy."

I smiled, he can be so sweet sometimes.

He handed me Sky. "Bye," He called and left.

"Okay, we ready?" Ella asked.

"Yep, coming Angel?" I shouted.

"Coming!" She yelled running down the stairs, dressed as a cheer leader.

"Lets go." We walked to Angel's friend's house.

The walk was quick maybe three minutes. Angel dinged the door bell.

"Hello Angel!" Said a cheery woman as she answered the door, "Oh! These must be your sisters, Max and Ella, oh and little Sky! What sweety." She smiled at us.

"Hi Mrs. Martin," Angel smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Martin." Ella and I chorused. As if Sky wanted to say hi too, she squealed really loud and then smiled.

Angels four friends ran out and hugged Angel. "Happy Halloween!" They said all excited. Another woman walked out of the house.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes!" The girls shouted.

So our Halloween adventure began. We started trick -or -treating, Ella, Sky, and I stayed in the back, then Mrs. Martin and Ms. Anderson, then Angel and her friends. We had hit about fifteen houses in ten minutes, Sky was doing good not crying or fusing, just staring up at the sky.

"So how's school going?" I asked Ella.

"Boring," She said with an all too casual shrug.

"Okay by doing that, I know somethings going on."

Ella looked to see if anyone was listening to us. We had just stopped at a house.

"Weelll... apparently somebody started a food fight in the cafeteria, and still hasn't been caught..."

"You did not!" I said.

"I threw a piece of bread at my friend and she threw something back at me... She kinda missed."

"Oh my gosh! Little miss goody two shoes starts a food fight? I can see the school newspaper head lines now, 'Innocent or Insane?' 'Friendly Joke to Frightening Fight!' -" Ella cut me off.

"I'm not a goody two shoes." She mumbled.

I laughed.

The girls came running back to us holding their bags.

"What'd you get?" Ella asked.

"Snickers!" Angel said happily.

We continued walking, and round a corner, when Sky started cry extremely loud.

"It's okay baby sshhh." I reached to the bag and pulled Sky's dog out and her binkie. Everyone had stopped and were looking at Sky and I.

She wouldn't take her binkie though. "Do you want your bottle?" I asked her and tried to give it too her but she wouldn't take it either. Her cry was different not like she was crying because she needed something, but crying because of something.

"Max is she okay?" Mrs. Martin asked, looking truly concerned. Ms. Anderson shook her head disapprovingly.

Then my neck prickled. I stood up going stiff and glanced around, no body was around, but I could since it, some one was watching us.

I slowly glanced around again, Angel noticed and ran up to me, next to Sky.

"Max-" Ms. Anderson began, when something jumped out of the bushes, it ran straight towards me. I couldn't tell what it was at first it was... it was... It was human! I almost laughed.

But then it hit me, full force making me stumble backwards. But no ordinary human.

"Maximum, it so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so many stories about you..." His voice was very deep almost human sounding but it had a mechanical ring to it.

"Oh? Are you looking for the costume party? I believe it's a block over."

He sighed, "They said you would act foolish."

"What do you want?" I said cutting right to the chase.

"Oh, what do I want? I want you dead, but those are not the orders."

"Bring it on then."

"Very well." He said with a nod.

His arm shot out about to hit my face I blocked, he swung his leg around try to knock me down. I dodged again and made a lunge hitting him squarely in the nose. He took a step back and caught me in the stomach with his fist. I swung my leg around trying to kick his head and he duck but wasn't paying attention to my hands as hit him in the gut. It was then I noticed everyone was screaming bedsides Ella and Angel. I kicked his legs out from under neath him but he got back up.

"Very good Maximum. I will see you around," He said and ran down the side walk and pulled himself over a fence.


	48. Chapter 48 Goodbye

**I'm really excited to update! Hope you guys like it!**

**Someone asked how old everybody is:**

**Sky about 6 months**

**Angel ten**

**Gazzy twelve**

**Nudge fourteen**

**Ella fifteen**

**Iggy seventeen**

**Max seventeen**

**Fang seventeen **

* * *

After about a minute of silence I turned towards Angel, Ella, and a crying Sky.

"We have to get the others," I said. And silently added "Before_ he _does."

"Max," Mrs. Anderson said, her words trembled but she said them sternly, as she held her daughter tight to her side. They were both shaking, "what the _hell_ was that?"

Oh shit.

I made the safest choice and played dumb, "I-I'm not sure what that was! It j-just jumped out of know where..." I added the stutter, hoping for a more dramatic effect.

"Oh my god," Mrs. Martin whispered, she too was shaking. "Oh my god."

There were a few more moments of silence then Mrs. Anderson seemed to puttwo and two together. I swear I saw a light above her head. "How did he know your name, Max?" She looked at me still clutching her daughter, "He said he heard stories about you... I knew I recognized you from somewhere..." She was quite, letting everything that just had happened sink in. Then her shocked, scared, eyes stared into mine, her "You were on the news... in newspapers..." She grasped her daughter's hand tighter. "Casey, w-we need to go..." Then she and her daughter sped walked down the side walk and around the corner. I realized what she was talking about. We were on the TV news and in news papers when we did the air shows... But she was scared, not surprised. She must have some how forgotten about the wing part and thought we were on the news because we were dangerous! Fuck!

Mrs. Martin looked after them shocked, then towards me, and the corner again. Her voice resembled Mrs. Anderson's, shaky and stern. "Max I don't know who you are or what that was, but if you're in some kind of danger, you shouldn't put others in risk along with you." She grabbed the other two girls wrist and gently nudged then in front of her. She watched us from over her shoulder, in case we what? Acted her? She pulled something out of her purse. It was her phone. She punched in a three digit number.

"Hello?" She said her voice urgent. "Some man just jumped out of the bushes," She quickly turned the street corner and I couldn't hear her anymore, she must have started to whisper. Great. She was calling 9-1-1.

I sighed. This ought to be a fun night.

"Max, are you okay?" Ella asked her voice scared.

"Fine, but we need to go find Nudge right_ now." _She was the most vulnerable one because she wasn't with one of the other flock members. "Will stop by Mom's house, you guys need to tell Mom and Jeb everything that happened and start packing the important things. I'll get the others when you guys are safe at home." I said staring to walk.

"Wouldn't it be safer if we stayed with you?" Angel asked.

"No we need to leave ASAP plus Mom and Jeb need too know what's going on." Sky had stopped crying but was making strange little whimpering noises. More than anything, I wanted to hold her and comfort her. But I couldn't, there were more important things to do right now.

Thank god we were close to home. About five minutes.

"Be safe and tell them everything," I said as Ella quickly took the stroller and pushed Sky inside.

"You too, Max!" Angel called.

I took off sprinting hoping to find Nudge before he did. Nudge said she'd stay in the neighborhood, but my neighborhood wasn't exactly small. An idea broke it's way through the confused fog going on in my head. Fly. Fly! If I flew some what close to the ground, closest enough to identify people, but not close enough for then to see me, then I could cover a lot for ground in a lot less time.

I glanced around, didn't see anyone, popped my wings out, and took to the air.

It felt good to fly. The flock and I have been flying a lot more, but lately we haven't been. I flew over random houses trying to find Nudge in the groups of kids.

It wasn't until then that I realized I had ripped a good half of my outfit from the fight, and then some more by opening my wings. Oops. Oh well.

Holy jeez! I almost missed Nudge, she was with a group sitting in the park laughing about something. I quickly dropped into the bushes folded in my wings and ran over to Nudge. Thank god she was okay!

"Max?" She asked confused. Then she saw my outfit. "Oh my god! What did you do to your clothes?"

Of couse Nudge was more worried about my clothes being ripped instead of _how_ they got ripped.

"Hey, Max." One of Nudge's friends said waving.

I waved slightly. "Nudge," I said trying to keep my voice calm. "Were having a problem back at the house and you need to come home."

"But Max..." Nudge protested. "Can't it wait?"

"Well if you wait for _this _kind of problem, it's gonna come back and bite you on the butt." Hurry up Nudge!

She realized what was going. "Crap," She mumbled frowning. "Okay," She stood up, "Bye guys."

"Don't go Nudge," A guy shouted.

"Sorry, I have to!" She yelled over her shoulder, we ran into the bushes, unfolded our wings, and into the air we went.

"What's going on?" Nudge demanded once we were high enough in the air.

I explained everything to her, as my eyes darted all over looking for the boys.

"Shit..." She mumbled.

"Hey! Watch your mouth." I warned.

"Like it matters," She sighed.

"There they are!" I pointed. We dropped out of the sky, tucked in our wings, and ran to them. From the looks of things that dude guy reached them before we did.

"Max! Nudge!" Gazzy called. "I thought Nudge went trick- or -treating with only her friends?"

"You guys okay? What happened?"

"This guy jumped outta know where, he was incredibly strong, and then just ran off." Fang said.

Sounds like our guy.

"We have to go," I noticed Gazzy's group of friends had grow, there were about ten boys in all now, around twelve through fourteen, staring at me. "Boys, will you be okay to get home by your selves?" I asked.

Fang shot me a look. I shrugged, we couldn't just leave them to fend for their selves if that freak cam back.

"Yeah," One older boy said slyly, "Were big boys."

Okay then, I thought.

"What happened to you? And your clothes?" Fang asked walking over to me.

"That guy found Angel, Ella, Sky, and I before he got to you."

"Fuck." Fang muttered. "Where is she?" He asked looking frantically around.

"Don't worry, she's at home with the others, but we have to go right now."

We got home in three minutes, record time. The car was packed up.

When Mom saw us everyone ran out of the house. Mom was holding Sky.

"Are you guys okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Lets just go." We all climbed into the car, I watched the house shrink as we drove further away, who knew when we would be back?

* * *

**Sorry to bug you guys again, but I was wondering what you would think if I did this chapter in Fang's POV, too? Thanks.**


	49. Chapter 49 Surprise!

**Fang's pov.**

I walked into the game room, Iggy and Gazzy were playing some random video game. Don't ask me how Iggy can play video games, I don't really know either.

"Hey! That's not fair! You're cheating!" Gazzy shouted.

"It's fair if you know the password." Iggy replied.

Gazzy mumbled something.

"How many people are going trick -or -treating with us, Gazzy?" I asked him.

"Um, about four, why?"

I shrugged.

"No fair! quit cheating!"

"I'm not cheating, Gazzy." Iggy stuck his tongue out at Gazzy, clicked a button, and Gazzy lost his last life. Iggy started laughing as Gazzy grumbled again.

I tuned them out and stared out the door, it was a perfect view of Max's quarter opened door. I could Sky was on the bed, lying in her "U" shaped pillow. I watched Max walk around the room brushing her long blond hair. She set her costume on her bed, next to Sky, put her hands on her hips, and stared at it. I smirked a little. I knew she didn't want to wear it, but this was fucking hilarious! She took the costume and held it to her chest then frowned and mumbled something, I could barely make it out. It sounded like, "How the hell is this supposed to cover my boobs?" Then she chucked it onto her bed again, paced around the room, and sighed. She huffed out a breath, then took off her shirt, I stared. Sure, Sky still nurses sometimes and I see her boobs, but this was different. I wanted her so bad. I swallowed as I watched her change.

"Dude, I have no clue what you're doing over there but it sounds fucking nasty." Iggy said, glaring in my direction.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I watched her again, as she looked in her mirror, turning in a circle, then smiled a little. She picked up Sky and kissed her forehead, "Tonight's going to be fun!" Max said to Sky, making her scream happily as she read Max's emotion. I always loved when that happened.

Max pranced into the game room. Max? Prancing? Yep.

She handed Sky to me, "What do you think?" She gestured to her costume.

"It looks nice." She pecked my lips.

"I like it, it fits you, being a witch." Gazzy cackled. "Just kidding I do like it, though."

Max rolled her eyes. "Well thanks." She said sarcastically.

Iggy stood up and touch the fabric on Max's sleeve. "Seems slutty." Iggy sat back down in front of the TV.

"Hey!" Max then threw a couch pillow at Iggy's head.

"Ow! Yeah nice Max, throw a pillow at a blind kid."

"Well the blind kid is being an ass. And, is that your only come back?"

* * *

I walked down the stairs, Max was packing up Sky's diaper bag.

"Hey," She said. I brought my lips down to hers. God, we haven't been alone with each other in months! Max changing earlier today flashed in my mind and I ran my tongue against her bottom lip. She sighed and opened her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her hands tangled in my hair.

"A mother really shouldn't and doesn't want to see her daughter kissing a boy," Max's mom said walking into the kitchen. We pulled apart, Max's eyes wide and her cheeks red.

"Sorry."

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge came running into the living room almost, missing the entryway they were running so fast.

"MAX!" Nudge shouted a hundred times. I smirked a little, Nudge could be funny sometimes with that motor mouth of hers. "Can I go?"

"Sure go ahead," Max said, waving her off dismissively.

"Thank you, see ya guys later!"

"Call me when you get in from trick -or -treating."

"'Kay."

"Have fun!" Ella said walking into the living room.

"Don't kiss anyone!" Iggy teased from upstairs.

"Bye." She slammed the door closed.

* * *

"Bye," Max kissed my lips. "Gross," Gazzy muttered I rolled my eyes.

"Bye." I picked up my liittle girl, "Be a good girl for Mommy." I told her. She smiled I kissed her head and handed her to Max. "Bye."

I walked out the door as Gazzy's friends snickered about something. I raised my eyebrow at Gazzy. He shook his head.

"So where we headed?" Iggy asked.

"Just around the neighborhood," One guy said with a shrug.

* * *

Let me just say, these kids have the most perverted-est minds ever. Well except Gazzy and one other guy. We ran into another group of kids, and my group went from four kids to nine. The conversation started from how much candy we were going to get. Then, acting like girls they started criticizing other people's costumes, we then passed one girl. I think she was supposed to be a slut. I'm not trying to be mean but that's how she was dressed!

That got the guys minds going, then the conversation turned to talking about sex.

"Please, fucking shot me." I whispered to Iggy.

"I'm right there with you, man."

But no, that wasn't the worst thing. Someone pointed out Sky was my daughter. And the conversation turned to me. Then to Max. I was about to strangle some of these little bastards for saying those kinds of things about Max. Gazzy and Alex looked like they might puke from the mental image.

"Iggy I swear I'm going to kick one of their asses before tonight's over."

"Chill out."

Something rustled behind me. I whipped around and stared into the face of a 6'2 tall man.

"Hello Fang, Iggy, Gasman."

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Oh, me? Well that does not matter right now.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

As he was about to answer, I swung up my leg and got perfect foot to jaw. The man smiled evilly. He punched me in the gut making me stagger backward. That's it, I thought, I ran forward got a perfect knee in the groin and two punches in the face before he recovered. His fist collided with my jaw. My head snapped back and I felt blood trickle down my face. I got a punch in the gut and nose. His nose bleed.

The man stepped back and smiled again. "You have down quit well Fang," He said in a deep mechanical voice. Then he ran an jumped a fence. Who the fuck was that? And what the hell just happened?

"Max! Nudge!" Gazzy called out said waving over two dark forming figures.


	50. Chapter 50 Love You

**Three weeks later. **

So, we had everything pretty much worked out or figured out. Except we still don't know who that guy was, what he wants, or who he's working for. Stupid ass guy. Anyway, we talked with the top dogs of the CSM and guess what? We're moving again! We decided a small town where everyone knows each other would be safer then a big huge city where you're lucky to know your neighbor's full name. That way, if there's anything weird happening, we'll know about it. I know what you're thinking, how are the wings going to work out in a small town and also, wouldn't a big city be safer? And more inconspicuous? Well! The first question was quickly resolved, the flock's and my house backs up to a HUGE forest, so that was take care of. And, to the second question, we decided we'd just see how it works out...

I can guess two more questions that are on your mind, 1 That doesn't seem very safe to have your backyard be a forest, and 2 What do you mean, the flock's house? What about Ella, Dr. Martinez, and Jeb?

Well, Mom and Ella can't keep picking up and leaving with Ella in school and Mom's job. So they're getting a house on the same street as us but we won't be living together anymore. As for Jeb, he's getting an apartment three miles away from us. I don't know why he keeps going everywhere with us. It's not like he's part of the family.

And our house that the flock's getting is full of sensors and secret traps. Gazzy and Iggy had set them up when we moved in. And speaking of Gazzy, he and Emily had a really bad break up when she found out we were moving. Gazzy still refuses to talk about it and hasn't been himself lately...

This was our second day in the new house. It had, a room for everyone, four bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It wasn't nearly as nice as our old one, or as big but it was still a house with beds. Ella and Mom spent most of yesterday over at the flock's house and today also. It was about noon right now. Iggy was getting his bearings and pretty much had the house memorized. Angel was doing well and she and Nudge were loving the view of the forest. So far, we've seen three deer, four rabbits, two squirrels, and a chipmunk. Sky hasn't liked the house. She's been extremely cranky and grumpy, refusing to go to sleep, play with her doggy toy, and she hasn't been eating as much as she usually does. Good thing were not still on the run. I don't know how she would have handled that. Ella seemed to really miss everyone living in the same house, but for now, it was the safest thing to do. Who knows? In a year we could all be living under one roof again. And leprechauns like to go ice skating every Wednesday on rainbows (note the sarcasm). Total had mainly complained about moving again. Fang had been himself, quite. But he seemed cool with the house. I like the fact that Fang and I got the master bedroom. It rocked!

We were still unloading the moving van today. Sky had finally fallen asleep in her swing on the front porch and everyone else was lugging in boxes. We hadn't met any of our neighbors, but we had seen a bunch of kids walking by who'd say hi to us. I guess it was a shocker to have someone knew move in.

We had our story fixed up and ready, the flock were my adopted brothers and sisters, I was nineteen, our adoptive mom died when I just turned eighteen, Fang was my non adopted nineteen year old boyfriend who lived with us. We had Sky together, Mom was our Aunt, Ella was our cousin, and Jeb was our Uncle. I think it's pretty believable.

"How many more boxes?" Nudge asked, tightening her high up pony tail.

"Well, the kitchen table, toy and game boxes, and bedroom boxes. I'd guess about twenty?"

Nudge nodded and rolled her shoulders.

"Sky's still asleep," Gazzy reported.

"Good. Thanks for checking," I said lifting another box. I carried it into the house, Fang was in the kitchen drinking water out of a water bottle.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"Fine. Are _you _holding upokay?" He smirked a little and nodded.

I walked back outside and saw Iggy stuffing a couple random wires from something into a box.

"I hope that's not going to explode." I said in a warning voice.

"Don't worry, it won't. Breathe," He rolled his use less eyes.

Angel came skipping down the side walk smiling, with Total by her side. "I like our new house Max, it may not be as big as our old one, but it's cozy!" Angel said.

"You call it cozy, I call it crowded." Total muttered.

"Well, you know, the back yard has lots of space, maybe you should start-" Total interrupted, looking greatly offend.

"Are you suggesting that I should sleep in the backyard with those, those creatures?" Total shouted.

"Total! Sh! People might hear you!" I said in a hushed voice.

"Well, I am more civilized then them!" Total said, ignoring my last statement, but lowered his voice.

I looked at Total, Then a little giggle escaped my lips. He could be so funny sometimes.

Total sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering, "I am."

I bought in a few more boxes. I was helping Nudge untie something when someone approached us.

"Hi! I'm Nancy, you must be the new neighbors! This my daughter Sophie, and my son Matt." We all looked up from what we were doing, everyone was outside now. There was a short lady, with blond curly hair, and green eyes. She was holding a plate with some sort of food covered in tin foil. Standing next to her, was an about fourteen year old girl with blond curly hair, like her mom's, she was tall though, and had blue eyes. The boy was about sixteen, and unlike his mom and sisters, he had light brown straight hair, with blue eyes, he too, was tall.

"Oh, hi." I said standing up to full length so I wasn't squatting down. "I'm Max." I said shaking all three of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you and what a lovely family you have!" Nancy said.

"Thanks. Um, this is my sister Lacey," I said nodding towards Nudge, "And my other sister Hannah," I pointed over to Angel who was giving Sky a binkie, "And my daughter Allie. And my brother Jeff," Iggy waved, "And my last brother Zefforary," Gazzy smiled, "And my boyfriend Nick," Fang nodded.

We made small talk for a bit longer, they handed me the food, I thanked them, and they left.

That's how the rest of the day went unpacking and putting things away.

Around eleven at night everyone was in bed asleep, I had finally gotten Sky to nurse and Fang and I were talking. He was holding my hand.

"Do you think this town will be safer?" I whispered to him, we had our beside lamps on but the other lights were turned off and it seemed odd to talk above a whisper.

"I hope so," Fang said squeezing my hand.

"What about the flock? Do you think they'll like it?"

"We've only been here today's and they already have taken a liking to it."

"True." I sighed a little.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you too."


	51. Chapter 51 Happy Thanksgiving Charlie Br

Things were going well in the new house, we've been here about a week. Ella started her new school and spent every available minute over here at the flock's house. Mom started her vet job again and was telling me about how nice all the workers were. She wasn't over as often as Ella, but we still saw her every day. Not much was new with Jeb.

And also, Thanksgiving was tomorrow. Everyone was super excited, Mom, Ella, and Jeb would be coming over and celebrating the holiday over at the flock's house. And the flock was especially excited, too.

"FANG!" Nudge called pounding on the hallway bathroom door. "Hurry up!"

The door opened but no one was inside.

"FANG! Get out!" Nudge shouted, as a snickering Fang turned visible and walked out of the bathroom. Nudge slammed the door closed and locked it. I rolled my eyes, Fang could be so immature sometimes. I turned back to putting dirty clothes into the washing machine.

I felt arms snake around my waist and someone start kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes again.

"Fang," I mumbled elbowing him in the gut, "I need to finish the laundry."

He ignored me and went back to sucking on my neck.

"Gross!" I heard Angel and Gazzy chorus. I quickly pulled back and pushed Fang off me.

"Sorry guys," I said to them. They shrugged and ran off.

Fang started kissing my cheek, I shut the top of the washing machine close and pushed him off again. He sighed as I walked into the living room. Iggy, Angel, Total, and Gazzy were watching a movie. Sky was laying on a blanket that was on the ground. Gazzy and Angel were slightly glaring at Fang and I for kissing earlier. I smiled apologetically.

"Hi baby!" I said picking up Sky, she screamed happily. "Lets go get you some lunch." I set her in her high chair, gave her a bottle full of water and went to the cupboard and grabbed a jar of baby food.

The front door made a very loud 'click' noise as it unlocked (one of the very many traps and warnings that were all over the house) and Ella ran in, smiling. Iggy stood up and Ella ran into his arms, she kissed his cheek. Fang glared at me, his eyes saying, "Of course you let them kiss, but when I try to kiss you, nnoo." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Hey, Ell," I called.

"Max! Happy almost Thanksgiving!" I smiled.

"You too." I gave Sky a spoonful of baby food.

Ella walked into the kitchen, by the way she was playing with her fingers, I knew she wanted to either ask me something, or make me do something with her. Like go to some party.

"Hey, Max? Tomorrow before we eat Thanksgiving dinner, there's this thing at my school, everyone is going, like you dress up as Pilgrims or Indians and there's games, and contests, and a dance floor, I guess you could call it a party"- Oh! Did I call that or what? - "It'll be a lot of fun."

"Well, what time does it start exactly? Considering we eat Thanksgiving dinner at like three in the afternoon." I asked as Sky drooled her mushed up food onto her bid. I wiped her mouth with a towel.

"It starts at nine AM and ends at five, but we don't have to stay the full time."

"What are you guys taking about?" Nudge asked. Grabbing a banana off the counter.

"Ella wants us to go to some Thanksgiving school party thing."

"Ooh! Can we go Max? Please? Please? It'd be so much fun! We can dress up! Can we dress up?" Nudge turned toward Ella and she nodded. "See? We get to dress up! Can we go? Please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Fine! We can go, but only for a few hours." Ella and Nudge cheered, slapped high fives, and started happy dancing all over the kitchen making Sky spew drooly baby food on me as she squealed. At first it was kinda gross but her finally adjusting to the house and her being happy, made me giggle happily.

* * *

I sighed as we walked through the gates of Ella's high school's flied. I tugged at my dress. Apparently Mom and Ella were prepared and had gotten us all costumes for the party. Which was hilarious to see every dressed like that. Especially Fang who normally wore jeans and a black shirt. Even Total had a little Pilgrim hat on. He was also dressed as Iggy's helping dog. Fang had his arm looped through mine, I was holding Sky in my other arm.

As we walked forward this guy yelled, "Cheese!" And took about five photos of us. When we finally got past the crazy picture taking guy, we looked around. There were, about fifteen large picnic tables, bobbing for apples, pie eating contest, pony rides, egg toss, bean bag toss, guess how many beans are in the jar, a paint ball area where you had to "Shoot the Bear" which was just a painting of a bear on a wooden board, a stage with a DJ playing old country music, a dancing area in front of the stage, and a buffet. I'll admit, it was pretty impressive.

"Woah," Angel breathed.

"Awesome!" Gazzy shouted.

"This place is wicked!" Nudge agreed.

Ella was decribing what it looked like to Iggy in a muttered tone.

"This will be a lot of fun." Mom said smiling.

"Someone put a lot of thought into this," I said.

Fang nodded.

Everyone split up. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel went off to play some games, Ella, Iggy, Total, Mom, Fang, Sky, and I went to the buffet and got some food. We didn't get enough to pig out, but just a snack so we could save room for dinner. Fang and I had filled two trays.

We sat at a table and I gave Sky her bottle as the rest of us began to eat.

"Ella!" Four girls called and waved.

"Oh great," Ella muttered, "Here comes the bimbos."

"Ella!" Mom scolded.

"Sorry."

The four girls trotted over.

"Hi Ella," One them said smiling.

"Hi Linda," Ella sneered.

"This must be your family!" Another said.

"Yep." Ella muttered.

"Ella," Mom muttered nudging Ella's foot with her foot then Mom stood up. "Hi, I'm Ella's mom, Dr. Martinez."

"Hi Dr. Martinez." They all chorused. Faking there cheeriness, I rolled my eyes.

* * *

When we finally got back we we started cooking. Surprisingly everything turned out well! And dinner was, good. After about twenty minutes everyone was stuffed. Sky had really seemed to enjoy her first Thanksgiving. She was smiling the whole time. After putting the all dishes in the sink, we all collapsed on the couch and watched, "Happy Thanksgiving Charlie Brown.".


	52. Chapter 52 Oh Shit!

"Mmh," I moaned into Fang's open mouth. His hand slid down my back and cupped my butt.

We've been in our new house for three weeks now. Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Total, and Sky were playing out back, they weren't flying because I asked them not to take Sky flying with out Fang or I. But anyway, they were outside the house and Fang and I could finally have some alone time.

Fang moved his mouth down to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. I arched my back and an, "Ah!" Sound escaped my lips as his hand slipped under my shirt to play with my breasts. He pulled my shirt off, followed by my bra.

We haven't been together like this in so long. And it felt so incredibly good! Like the longer you wait it seems, the better it feels.

I gasped and shouted, "Fang!" as his hands moved to my nipples. He massaged my breasts for awhile and moved his hands down my stomach towards my pants. I pulled back and ripped Fang's shirt off. I stared down at his perfect abs and then lower. I couldn't help but notice the bulge in Fang's jeans. I ran my hands down his chest, loving the feel of them. I kissed all over his chest and neck, leaving random hickeys here and there. Fang threw his head back and moaned "Maaxx..." Dragging out my name.

I slowly pulled off his jeans and rubbed the inside of Fang's thighs. I watched as the bulge grew bigger, it was more noticeable now that he was just in boxers. I kissed his thighs and pulled down his boxers, his length was fully erected. I smiled and looked up at Fang, his eyes watching me through heavy lids, his lips parted the slightest bit.

I slowly wrapped my hand around him, and rubbed up and down, causing friction and he groaned, "Fucckk," I smiled. I rubbed the slightest bit harder and his fists balled up the sheets. I gently squeezed his testicles and he practically screamed.

"Sh! They'll hear you!" I said.

"It f-feels so gooodd." His words slurred and stuttered. I could tell he was close, by his expression. Eyes scrunched closed, biting his lips, his nose slightly wrinkled.

I gave one for pump and he came, spilling all over my hands and the sheets. Fang groaned and shouted some of words sounding like: "Fuck, fuuckk! Max, ah!" I smiled as I watched his expression soften and his eyes opening to find my eyes looking into his.

He gave me a rare smile and pulled me to him. We went back to making out and Fang touching me. His hands finding breasts again and making me want him even more. I moaned and Fang kissed my stomach, then pulled off my pants and panties.

Fang lay me on my back and started touching the outside of my lips, my hips bucked against his hand begging to go further and after what seemed like hours of waiting, he finally did. He rubbed up against my seam making me moan, unintelligible words spilled from my mouth, words sounding like, "Ah! Don't stop! Don't stop Fang! Uhn!"

"God, you make the hottest sounds," Fang muttered.

Two of Fang's finger plunged into me, making me scream out, "Fang!" In pleasure. He moved his fingers inside me, starting out slow and then got faster and faster. I was getting closer, but still not there.

I arched my back screaming out in pleasure, trying to bite my lip to muffle the moans. "Ah! Fang! Fang-g! Uhn!" I loved this feeling! Loved it! I can't believe I went months with out doing this. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he added yet another finger! I moaned even more, feeling myself teetering on the edge, about to fall over. I bit my lip squeezing my eyes shut. Not wanting the feeling to end and trying to hold it back as long as possible.

But Fang had other plans on his mind and took his other hand and started rubbing my clit. Which sent me other the edge, screaming as my muscles clenched uncontrollably. "Ffaanngg! Aahh!" I screamed. Slowly the climax wore off and I opened my eyes.

Fang was watching me and slowly smiled at me. I smiled tiredly back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Fang said.

We started kissing soft, sweet, and comforting, but slowly it all came back. The lust, the want, the need. It was all building up and I could tell Fang was feeling it too when I felt something hard press against my stomach.

I looked up at Fang and smirked.

"Sorry," He said with a shrug.

I smiled and ran my hand over his length.

He groaned. And after he calmed a little asked, "Want to?"

I nodded and he positioned himself over me and slowly enter. I. Love. This. Feeling. We moved our hips against on another, moaning and crying out when some one banged urgently on my bedroom door.

Fang and I looked at each other and sighed. He pulled himself out and tousled his hair in his fingers.

"Max? Max?" Nudge called.

"Yeah?"

"Come here, quick!"

Fang and I quickly stood up and got dressed in a rush, "What's wrong, Nudge?"

"It's Sky."

At that Fang and I rushed out of my room - thank god we were both fully dressed- and ran after Nudge to the back yard.

And there was Sky. On a blanket set on the grass. Crawling. Slowly. On all four. Using her right leg.


	53. Chapter 53 Sky knows

I hated this. Didn't like it one bit, but Jeb said we needed to know exactly what was going in Sky's body. Why she could use her right leg.

I looked at my baby, strapped to a metal table (so she wouldn't roll over and fall off of it), wings spread out, a needle sticking into her arm and two in her right leg, various machines scanning over her body, her eyes shut. Jeb had given her a sedative and she had fallen asleep. But it was scary just to watch her, laying there all still, eyes closed... I shivered as a chill ran up my spin.

Fang wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. Jeb's new job was at a lab. Great right? How could we let Sky in here? I bet that's what you're thinking, but this lab doesn't try to mix humans and animals together. _This _kind of lab is a good lab. Well, no, know lab is good, really. But it's an okay lab. Here, is where they try to find cures for diseases, cancer, diabetes, muscular diseases, and such.

Fang and I were the only ones allowed to stay in here, the others - well, except Jeb who was running the tests- were out in the waiting room. It was the same day Sky learned to crawl, as soon as Fang and I saw her crawling, we had been excited! She could somehow use her right leg! We called Mom and Jeb to tell them the exciting news. That's when Jeb broke the news to us that he had been sitting on since the first day he found out I was pregnant with Sky.

_*Flash back*_

"Well, you see Max, none of you were supposed to be able to carry a child, let alone be able to give birth! And, have the baby survive! I just figured you would have a miscarriage, or if the baby lived that long, I figured it wouldn't make it alive through birth. None of you were designed to have children and if somehow you became pregnant, one false move would lead to a miscarriage. So you see my shock when Sky was born happy, healthy, and alive. I decided it had been some freak accident that's why I had wanted to run some tests on her before, to see what was happening in her body.

"Then she lost the use of her right leg, and I didn't think it would be possible for her own mutations to heal it. But when she started to communicate with her mind and sense people's emotion by touch, at such an early age! I knew something was more abnormal for her, even on your level of normal. So by then I wasn't exactly sure what had happened during the pregnancy, why she had lived. But just now, when you told me she gained the use of her leg again! My theory was confirmed.

"Sky has been mutating the slightest bit from day one. _She _was in controlled of the pregnancy. Remember how bad your morning sickness and other symptoms were? Well, that was Sky rejecting anything that could possibly harm her. And not being able to fly? Her again, preventing you from damaging yourself or her. But you all mutate right? The whole flock? Well, Sky's mutations are bigger, stronger, and faster than the flock's. Sky isn't going to wake up one day and find a horse hoof instead of a hand but maybe one day she might find she can turn a chair into a pillow in the blink of an eye!"

I was fuming by the time he had finally stopped talking. He hadn't told me any of the major risks I was putting my baby in! He hadn't told me anything! Yes, I was excited what one day she might be able to do, but if Jeb was standing next to me at the time, I would have most certainly killed him. And I wouldn't feel at all guilty.

"How the hell could you not tell me that you fucking jerk!" The first eight words came out quite but the last four came out as a screech.

After Fang and I had talked for a good hour about everything, we had decided to let Jeb run some tests on Sky, but only if we got to stay in the room and he'd tell us what he's doing, using, and how it would affect her.

_*End of flash back*_

I glared at Jeb. What an ass. I watched as he stuck another needle into Sky's arm and drew blood into a vile.

"Fucking jerk," I muttered as Jeb took the needle out of Sky's arm. He looked up at me, eyes slightly narrowed.

* * *

Two hours later, all the tests were done and Sky was starting to wake up. She was cradled safely in my arms. When all the results were finalized, Jeb brought us into a meeting room were he began reading the papers to us and passing them around the circular table.

"Well first, of all, I just want to say she is extremely healthy and intelligent. Her IQ level was the as an average three year." Jeb said causing gasps around the room.

"Then how come she can't talk?" Angel asked.

"The're are a few reasons, first it might be because she is mentally ready to speak, but she may not be able to physically. Move her tongue and lips in the proper way to pronunciate. Or it could just because she wishes not to speak." Jeb said. I looked down at my baby. She was obviously trying not to fall asleep, her eyes almost closed. I brushed some of her springy brown hair away from her face.

And Jeb told us how everything else was fine or better than fine. She had gained the usage of her right leg by mutations, and could move it perfectly. Some of her mental abilities and physical capabilities were way out of her age group. She was an extremely smart little girl.

Later that night everyone was home. I was feeding Sky dinner as random thoughts kept running through my head. _Sky was incontroll of the pregnancy. Sky is extremely smart. Sky is a tough little girl. Sky understands. Sky will talk when she's ready to. Sky is a seven month year old girl with wings and a normal three year old IQ. _But the one that stuck the most with me was, _Sky knows._


	54. Chapter 54 Daddy's Girl

**I estimate this story will have about two more chapters. But I'll probably make a sequel soon, though. :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jeb did the check up on Sky and she's do really well! She can crawl long distances now, and she doesn't stumble or trip! Also, she's started pulling her self up using the coffee table. It's really cute! Whenever she does that, Gazzy always says that she looks liike Total trying to stand on his hind legs. Which always offends Total.

Nothing beside that has really changed. After everyone found out that she might possibly be able to talk, we've trying to get her to say our names and her name. No progress so far. But that doesn't stop us trying to get her to talk.

"Sky? Can you say 'Mommy?'"

Sky looked up at me and smiled, pulling on her toes on her right foot.

I smirked and shook my head. "Will you say 'Mommy'?"

Either answering my question, or just playing, she shook her head.

Woah! I thought, shes never shook her head at a question like that, before. Maybe it was just a freak thing...

"No? You won't say Mommy?"

Sky squealed and nodded her head.

I felt my mouth fall open. Did she seriously answer my question... Or? I'm not sure. She could just be moving he r head. I turned to see if Nudge an Angel saw it. They too had there mouth hanging open.

"Did you just see Sky... Do that?" I asked then my voice sounded off. Hollow.

They nodded.

"That was awesome!" Angel exclaimed.

"Sky?... Are answering Max's questions?" Nudge asked, calmly.

Sky screamed excitedly and nodded again.

"She... She understands." Nudge said, wide eyed.

"Jeb said that she could, like, understand us," Angel pointed out.

"Yeah but... I didn't really, believe him, like he lied to us before, and it just seemed impossible."

"As impossible as human avian hybrids?" I asked.

Nudge shrugged a little. "That's true..."

We all looked at Sky again. Maybe if I try asking her again, maybe she'll respond.

"Sky, will you please say Mommy?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the side, then shook it. No.

"Will you say Nudge? Or Angel?" I tried she shook her head again.

The back door opened and Fang, Iggy, Total, and Gazzy walked in.

"What's going on?" Fang asked, already sensing something was up with Sky (Ha ha get it? What's up with Sky? Oh, never mind).

I explained what was going on to the boys. By the time I finished, shock was written all over there faces.

"Holy shit!" Iggy shouted.

"Langue." I said.

"That is too cool!" Gazzy walked up to Sky and held her hand up so he could give her a high five.

"Why won't she talk?" Fang asked.

"I'm not sure, she'll only shake her head yes or no."

Fang walked up to Sky.

"Sky will you say Daddy?" Fanged asked her.

Sky looked at him, her eyes meting his, squealed and smiled.

Fang looked at Angel, Nudge, and I like we were crazy when that was Sky's only reaction.

"Daddy." Surprising and shocking us all, Sky uttered her first word with perfect pronunciation. And from that point forward, I new she was gonna be a Daddy's Girl.


	55. Chapter 55 Sky's Birthday!

The next three months flew by. Sky learned to walk and say everyone's names, Gazzy learned how to sneak bombs into the house behind my back, Ella and Iggy made a record of not having any fights with in three months, Total and Sky started to become best friends, Angel made friends with the neighbor kids, Mom loved her new vet clinic, Nudge found a shopping store she was absolutely in love with, and Fang... Fang was Fang.

And everything was pretty quite. Well, except for today. Today, was Sky's first birthday.

"Mama!" Sky screamed from her high chair. For some reason she perfectly pronounced her words.

"What, baby?" I asked. Sky pointed towards the cake on the counter that Iggy had made earlier.

"Later." I told her.

She pointed again, a strained look on her face.

"We'll eat soon."

Ella came trotting into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sky wants to eat the cake."

"Ella!" Sky shouted. Ella's name was the only one that Sky baby talked. She'd say El-La.

"What?" Sky pointed at the cake.

Ella giggled. "Soon Sky."

Fang came into the kitchen carrying an arm full of birthday presents. He set them on the table. Adding onto the forming pile of gifts.

"How many gifts did we get her?" Ella asked.

Fang shrugged. "A bunch."

Iggy came into the kitchen, Angel following him. "Hi Sky!" Angel said.

Sky smiled.

"What time are we going to eat?" Iggy asked.

"In like five minutes, can you go get the others?" I asked.

Iggy nodded.

Ten minutes later we were all singing happy birthday to Sky.

Sky screamed happily as we finished. Clapping her tiny hands.

Mom cut the cheese cake and handed out slices. I sat in a chair next to Sky and began to feed her. Which was kind of hard now, considering she tries to grab the spoon every ten seconds.

Next we did presents, everyone helping Sky open her mountain of gifts as I flashed pictures.

Later that evening everyone went out back. Sky was in her swim suit waddling through the sprinklers, screaming as she got sprayed with water and smiled.

Gazzy chased after her, pretending not to be able to catch up. Sky turned and started to run in another direction as Gazzy caught and pulled her tight to his chest. She giggled happily.

"Sky? Want something to drink?" I called. She turned to see me holding her sippy cup.

She squealed and ran over to me. I handed her the cup.

"She's getting so big," Nudge said as Sky handed me her cup and ran back to Gazzy.

"I know," I said.

"It's kinda scary," Ella added.

"But it's good. Y'know that she's growing." Angel said.

Mom sat down next to me, "How are you honey?" She kissed my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said with a shrug.

We watched Gazzy and Sky run around some more. We all cracked up when Gazzy tripped over a sprinkler head.

"Good goin' Gazzy!" Iggy called laughing after Ella explained what happened to him.

All the sudden Sky stopped running. She looked into the forest and stared at the trees.

"Sky? What's wr-" I called as she started crying and ran to me, jumping into my arms.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked rubbing here back.

I heard rustling in the forest and snapped to attention. A figure stepped out of the trees.

"Hello Maximum," Said a voice I hadn''t heard from Halloween of last year.


	56. Chapter 56 The End

****

I'm planning on doing a sequel soon.

Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum ride, any of the characters or books.

Sky screamed again. Holy shit, I thought, as he stepped forward. He had grown, not only was he taller, but more muscular also.

"You again," I muttered. Fang stepped forward, in front of everyone, putting himself between the guy and us.

"I came to see how well you all are doing." He said slowly, "I heard it was Sky's first birthday."

Fang stiffened even more. "What do you want?" He growled. When it came to Sky, Fang was ready to do anything to keep her safe.

"Oh, me?" He shrugged, "I want you all dead, and for Sky to come with me."

Sky shrieked again in my ear.

"Who are you?" Nudge demanded glaring at him with hate in her eyes.

"You do not need to know that."

As he talked, Fang launched himself at the strange guy. The guy was caught off guard and stumbled backward. Fang swung his arm and it collided with the guy's chin. Fang quickly kicked the guy in the side before he had recovered, but the guy was fast and got Fang in a headlock, Fang was stronger though. He broke free of the grip and kicked the guy again. The guy fell to his knees, then glared up at Fang.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way," He said in his deep voice.

Fang rolled his eyes.

Before Fang had time to do anything, the guy lurched up and tackled Fang to the ground. They wrestled on the grassy floor, rolling around. Fang got the guy pinned, pulled his arm back, it snapped forward and hit the guy so hard I heard a "crunch" sound as Fang broke the guy's nose. Fang hit again, and again, and again. I was sure the guy had fallen unconscious when he kneed Fang in the stomach and stood up. The stranger's face was bloody and cut and bruised.

Sky was crying, her small arms out stretched towards Fang. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wanted to go help Fang, take the guy down and bet the living crap out of him. But I knew this was Fang's fight, and he wouldn't want help.

The guy kicked Fang in the side, Fang winced. The next thing I knew Fang had the guy in a headlock and was choking the life out of him.

"Stay." Fang squeezed harder and the guy started couching even more. "Away. From. My. Family." Fang opened his arms and dropped the unconscious man to the ground.

Jeb grabbed his cell phone and started dialing numbers. He was the first person to move, the rest of us stared at the guy, waiting for him to jump up. He didn't.

"W-who are you calling?" Mom questioned. She was wide eyed and looked terrified.

"The lab. We need to something with him," Jeb stared at the guy the whole time. "We can't just leave him here."

People from Jeb's lab came and got the body and were gone with in an hour. We all went inside.

"That was insane." Nudge said shaking her head.

"It used to be like that every day, though," Iggy pointed out.

"But not any more." Gazzy put in.

It was quite for a few seconds. "Hopefully," I added.


End file.
